menaces, vengeance et amour
by lauratenebra
Summary: Régina recherche toujours l'auteur avec Henry et Emma, mais il va y avoir quelques complications. (la série ne m'appartiens pas ainsi que ses personnages. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fiction svp)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_Régina marchait encore dans cette ruelle qu'elle connaissait si bien, elle savait qu'au bout de la ruelle elle allait se faire interpeller par un groupe d'homme sur lesquels elle n'aurait même pas regarder en temps que reine. Mais ils ne vont pas que l'interpeller, ils vont également la menacer, elle qui était venu à Boston pour récupérer le bébé que M Gold lui avait promis, mais elle s'était perdu dans ce dédale de rue et d'avenue. De loin elle vit le groupe d'homme:_

_"Je peux vous aider madame, demanda l'homme en regardant les jambes et le décolté de la reine._

_-Je cherche l'orphelinat, répond Régina en regardant l'homme de haut._

_-C'est pas dans cette direction, mais je peux vous y conduire après vous avoir inviter à boire un verre dans mon appartement._

_-Ta cabane tu veux dire, dit le deuxième homme dont la dentition pourrie rappela les paysans de la forêt enchantée à Régina._

_-Merci, mais je pense que je vais me débrouiller toute seule, répondit Régina en cachant difficilement son dégoût._

_-J'insiste," dit le premier homme en sortant un couteau de sa poche. Le couteau était aussi sale que son propriétaire qui sourit à régina. La reine recule mais ce heurte au mur derrière elle, alors que les deux hommes avancent doucement en la regardant comme si elle n'était qu'un bout de viande. Elle fait un rapide geste de la main, mais cela ne sert à rien, car il n'y a pas de magie dans ce monde et elle ne peut pas se défendre face à ces hommes. Puis elle la voit arriver dans le dos de ses agresseurs, avec un long baton dans la main. Cette femme aux long cheveux noir comme la nuit et ses yeux bleus avec de petit reflets couleur or. Cette femme frappe violemment l'homme qui tient le couteau, suite au coup, l'homme lâche son arme et son ami se retourne pour voir qui à frappé son voisin. Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'il reçoit un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, ce qui le sonne et il tombe au sol avec sa main sur le visage. A ce moment, régina pensa que cet homme a du perdre plus d'une dent suite a ce coup. Elle n'a pas le temps de remercier la femme qui l'a aider, que le premier homme se relève en récupérant son couteau et fonce sur la sauveuse de la reine. Il a le temps de lui faire une entaille sur l'avant bras droit avant que la brune ne lui envoie un violent coup dans les partis génitale. L'homme tombe à genoux et Régina encore sous le choc, est surprise par la main de sa sauveuse sur son bras. Ensuite les deux femmes courent le plus loin possible. Quand elle se retrouvèrent à l'abri. La brune regarda la reine puis lui dit;_

_"De rien._

_-excusez moi, je vous remercie de votre aide, répondit Régina en reprenant difficilement son souffle._

_-Vous êtes dingue de passer par ce quartier habillé comme vous êtes, dit la brune. C'est un suicide. Que fessiez vous la bas?_

_-Je cherchais mon chemin, répondit Régina puis elle regarda la femme habillé d'un jean, d'une paire de basket et un pull à manche trois quart. Et vous?_

_-J'ai sauvé vos petites fesses, répondit la brune en lui souriant. Je suis professeur de sport de combat et j'ai raccompagné une de mes élève pour convaincre ses parents de la laisser participer à la prochaine compétition._

_-Je comprend mieux, ces hommes n'avaient aucune chance contre vous, dit Régina._

_-Et m'ont pourtant pas loupé, dit la brune qui tient son avant bras avec sa main qui laisse passé un fin filet de sang._

_-Oh mon dieu, attendez, ne bougez pas, dit Régina en détachant son foulard pour le mettre autour du bras de la femme. Vous devriez aller voir un médecin._

_-Il y en a un, un peu plus loin. _

_-Je vous accompagne, dit Régina trop vite à son gout._

_-Non, ça va aller, répondit la brune. Au faite, ou deviez vous aller?_

_-A l'orphelinat, je vais récupérer un bébé, dit Régina sans comprendre pourquoi elle fessait aussi facilement confiance à cette femme._

_-L'orphelinat de Boston? demanda la brune._

_-Vous connaissez?" demanda Régina, puis la femme lui montra du doigt le bâtiment de l'autre coté de la rue, qui avait une plaque indiquant que c'était bien le bâtiment qu'elle cherchait. Alors que Régina voulu regarder la femme pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait l'accompagné au médecin avant son rendez vous, cette dernière avait disparut. Régina regarda autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit pas la femme. Régina respira un grand coup et traversa la rue pour récupérer son bébé, Henri._

Régina ouvre difficilement ses yeux et s'étire. Cela fait un mois que robin et Rumple ont disparut derrière le bouclier que la reine des neiges à mis en place. Un mois que les habitants de Storybrok ne savent pas si ils doivent rechercher la malédiction pour la rompre et retourner dans la forêt enchantée, trop effrayer de rencontrer une autre Zelena. Un mois qu'elle, henry et Emma cherche l'écrivain du livre sans le trouver. Belle c'est alliées à eux depuis deux semaines, selon henry, ça l'aide à oublier Rumple et quoique puisse penser Régina d'elle, c'est la personne qui lit le plus vite dans toute la ville. Cela fait également deux semaines, que chaque soir elle fait ce rêve, qui est un souvenir, elle le sait. Elle n'arrive pas à ce souvenir du visage de cette femme, juste ses yeux et ses cheveux.

Régina descend dans sa cuisine pour se servir un café en pensant toujours à cette femme. Pourquoi elle lui a fait confiance aussi rapidement? Et pourquoi elle s'est senti perdu quand elle l'a laissé seule devant l'orphelinat, alors qu'elle était où elle voulait être.

"Maman, tu vas bien? demande henry dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine en voyant sa mère fixer sa tasse de café.

-Oui, je réfléchissait, répond Régina après avoir sourit à henry heureuse de le voir dans la maison après avoir passé une nuit dans sa chambre;

-Tu pensais à robin? demande henry.

-En autre, je te prépare un chocolat? demande Régina pour changer de conversation.

-s'il te plait," répond simplement henry comprenant que sa mère soit toujours triste de la perte de son truelove. Cependant il ne sait pas que robin et presque sorti de la tête de régina depuis que cette femme a envahit ses pensées, quand elle ne cherche pas l'auteur. Le petit déjeuner se passe tranquillement puis le fils et la mère rejoignent Emma et Belle dans la maison de l'auteur sans savoir que Rumple et ses trois compères ont trouvé le moyen de revenir à storybrook et qu'une personne au cœur noir remplie d'envie de vengeance est déjà dans la ville en réfléchissant à son plan de vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Quelques heures plus tard, dans la maison de l'auteur, Emma et Henri rejoignent Régina et Belle dans la salle secrète après avoir fouillé pour la centième fois la maison, pour voir si il n'y avait pas une seconde salle serète où l'auteur pouvait se cacher.

"J'ai faim, soupire Emma en s'écroulant sur le fauteuil au côté de Belle.

-Il est presque midi, dit Belle en regardant sa montre. Vous devriez allée manger.

-Grand mère et grand père nous attendent au granny's, dit Henri qui a aussi faim que sa mère. Nous devrions y aller maintenant ou nous risquons d'être en retard.

-Allons-y gamin, et Régina vous êtes invité, dit Emma se souvenant que sa mère lui a demandé d'inviter Régina.

-Un repas avec la famille Charming au complet, quel bonheur, soupire Régina.

-Maman, s'il te plait, dit Henri en regardant l'ex Evilqueen.

-Bien, dit égina en se levant pour mettre son manteau.

-Belle tu viens? demande Emma en cachant son sourire comprenant que Régina ne peut rien refuser à Henry.

-Non, je vous laisse en famille, je me suis préparé un casse croute avant de partir ce matin, répond Belle en montrant un sa c en papier blanc.

-La prochaine fois alors? dit Emma comprenant que Belle a besoin d'être seule car elle se sent toujours coupable de l'exil de Rumple.

-A tout a l'heure, dit Henry en venant embrasser sur la joue Belle. Rappel toi que tu fais toujours parti de ma famille.

-Merci Henry, répond Belle en souriant.

-Nous ne serons pas long" dit Régina en sortant certaine que ce repas va être une épreuve très difficile pour elle. Alors que Régina, Emma et Henry montent dans la voiture de l'ex Evilqueen, personne ne s'aperçoit qu'une personne observe la scène derrière les arbres.

Une heure plus tard au granny's, les Charming, Hook et Régina attendent que Granny leur serve leur dessert. Les adultes parlent de leur recherches respectives, car Mary et David cherchent la malédiction dans la ville sans savoir si il faut la briser ou pas avec l'aide de Hook, mais Henry ne participe pas à la conversation et il fixe son grand père.

"Qui a-t-il Henry? demande David sentant le regard de son petit fils sur lui.

-Pourquoi avez-vous appelé maman Emma? demande soudain le garçon.

-Pourquoi cette question? demande Emma en entendant la question de son fil.

-Par curiosité, répond simplement Henry. En plus, dans le bouquin, il est écrit que Snow savait qu'elle allait avoir une fille, comment ça se fait?

-Personnellement je n'en sait rien Henry, c'est ta grand mère qui a choisit le prénom, répond David puis il regarde sa femme. Alors?

-C'est une promesse que j'ai faite quand j'étais petite, dit Snow en berçant Neal qui dort profondément dans son cosi.

-Mais encore? demande Emma soudain curieuse de l'origine de son prénom.

-Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais une marraine. Une femme fabuleuse avec des pouvoirs magique extraordinaire, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait été élevé par les fées. Elle claquait des doigts et le jardin se remplissait de fleurs. Pour m'endormir le soir elle chantait en fessant apparaître des lumières sur le plafond en forme de papillons ou de licorne. Sa voix ressemblait au chant des oiseaux, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter aussi bien qu'elle, raconte Snow en retenant ses larmes. un jour, elle est venu me voir en pleine nuit, en me disant qu'elle devait partir à la guerre pour aller soigner les soldats, mais elle avait perdu son sourire. Quand je lui ai demandé quand elle reviendrait, elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'était pas sûre de revenir.

-Et après? demande Hook voyant que Snow se tait pour ravaler ses larmes.

-Hook, souffle Emma en mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit ami.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Snow alors que Granny et Ruby se rapprochent de leur table avec les dessert. Avant de disparaitre elle m'a dit que mon premier enfant serait une fille et je lui ai promis que si elle ne revenait pas de la guerre j'appelerai ma fille comme elle. Quinze jours après le départ de ma marraine, ma mère a reçu un message du front qui disait que la guerre était fini, mais qu'une sorcière appeler la dame de pique avait détruit ma marraine.

-Donc ta marraine s'appelait Emma? demande Henry.

-Non, c'était son surmon, je n'avait que quatre ans quand elle a disparut et je n'arrivait pas a prononcer son nom au complet, répond Snow en souriant. Son vrai nom était Esmeralda, mais j'ai appelé ta mère Emma, car j'ai toujours eu espoir qu'Esmeralda revienne parmi nous.

-Esmeralda était ta marraine? demande soudain Granny.

-Tu l'as connaissais? demande Ruby.

-Je l'ai croisé une fois, c'est la femme la plus généreuse et gentille que je connaisse, dit Granny. Je lui ai offert un repas et un lit chaud pour la nuit.

-Tu l'as laissé dormir dans la maison? demande Ruby alors que la table regardait Granny avec de gros yeux connaissant tous la méfiance de Granny envers les inconnu.

-Tu n'avais que trois ans, quand une tempête s'est levé, raconte Granny en regardant sa petite fille dans les yeux pendant que les autres écoutent l'histoire en silence. Tu dormais et je suis sorti récupérer le linge avant qu'il ne gèle, je suis restée a peine deux minutes dehors, mais quand je suis rentré dans la chambre tu n'étais plus là. La porte de derrière était ouverte et ton odeur partait en direction de la forêt. Tu as dû voir un rongeur passé et lui courir après. Je suis sorti pour te chercher mais une pluie glacée a commencé à tombé et le vent à soufflé, j'ai perdu ton odeur et au bout d'une heure de recherche, je me suis dit que tu devait être morte avec ce froid. Tu n'avais que ta chemise de nuit sur le dos; J'avais déjà perdu ton père et je ne voulais pas de perdre. Après une deuxième heure de recherche, je me suis écroulé de fatigue et je suis tombé à genoux dans la boue, mes larmes coulaient quand j'ai entendu une femme me demandé ce que j'avais. Je lui ai dit que j'avais perdu l'être le plus cher à mon coeur. Elle s'est accroupi devant moi et m'a sourit. Elle a écarté sa cape violette et tu étais là. Tu dormais blotti contre son torse au chaud et au sec. Des larmes de joie m'on brouillé la vue, elle m'a aider à me lever et nous a ramené à la maison. Elle t'a mis au lit, m'a sécher et a allumé un feu.

-Comment sais tu que c'était Esméralda? demande Snow.

-Quand Ruby c'est réveillé elle lui a demandé comment elle s'appelait, dit Granny en souriant. Puis je l'ai invité à dormir à la maison car la tempête ne se calmait pas. Elle a accepté et le lendemain, avnt de partir, je lui ai demandé comment je pouvais la remercié, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait juste que je prenne soin de ma petite fille.

-Tu ne nous dis pas tout, dit Ruby en regardant sa grand mère.

-Quand elle a vu la morsure sur mon bras, elle a tout de suite compris ce que j'étais, j'ai cru qu'elle allait fuir en hurlant au loup, mais elle m'a regardé en souriant, puis elle a regardé Ruby, avec des yeux rempli d'inquiétude, elle a pris sa cape violette et l'a fait disparaitre pour laisser place à deux autres capes. Une bleu et une rouge.

-C'est elle qui a donner sa cape à Ruby? demande David.

-Oui, elle m'a dit à quoi servait la cape et elle est parti, répond Granny. Je suis vraiment triste de savoir qu'elle est morte à la guerre.

-J'aurais aimé la connaitre, dit Henry. Elle avait l'air d'être super cool.

-Elle l'étais", dit Snow en cachant ses larmes, puis le repas se termine en silence avant que tout le monde se sépare pour continuer leur recherche respective.

Pendant ce temps, Belle est toujours dans la salle secrète. Elle un enième livre dans lequel il n'y a aucune information et prend le sac en papier blanc. Elle regarde si personne n'arrive, puis ouvre le sac en sortant la dague du darkone et le chapeau magique et est en forme de boite. Elle les fixe en se demandant pourquoi Rumple avait besoin d'eux. Elle regarde attentivement ses objets, quand elle est soudain projeté contre le mur, puis des lianes sortant du mur l'emprisonne. Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle voit une femme avec une cape bleu nuit avec une capuche qui cache son visage et un pique brodé en fils d'or sur le dos de la cape.

"Qui êtes vous? demande Belle en essayant de se délivrer.

-Arrête de bouger, dit la femme d'une voix très grave qui fait frissonner Belle. Je suis là pour le chapeau. Mais comme il y a aussi la dague, je vais prendre les deux.

-Qui êtes vous? insiste Belle.

-On m'appelle la dame de pique, dit la femme en prenant la boite pour la transformer en chapeau puis elle secoue l'objet et les fées ainsi que l'apprenti apparaissent dans la salle. J'ai juste besoin de lui.

-Mais pourquoi? demande Belle en regardant la dame de pique empoigné l'apprenti encore évanouïe comme les fées.

-Rumple va revenir avec des copines et je veux ma vengeance. Rumple et ses amies vont sûrement me mettre des batons dans les roues et j'ai besoin de ce monsieur pour m'aider, répond la dame de pique.

-Belle on est revenu, dit la voix d'Henry à l'entrée de la maison.

-Henry vas t'en! hurle Belle puis elle entend des bruits de pas arrivé en courant dans sa direction.

-Qui êtes vous? demande Emma en arrivant avec Régina.

-Qu'avez vous fait? demande Régina en voyant toutes les fées évanouïent autour la femme.

-Lâchez cette homme, ordonne Emma en voyant le vieil homme tenu par cette femme.

-Sinon quoi? demande la femme avec une voix encore plus grave.

-Je peux?" demande Régina à Emma qui lui répond oui d'un signe de la tête.

Régina fait apparaître une boule de feu pour la lancer sur la dame de pique, mais quand elle lance son attaque la dame de pique lâche l'apprenti et claque des doigts, la boule de feu disparait avant même d'atteindre sa cible. La dame de pique range la dague et la boite dans son sac à bandoulière, pendant que Régina et Emma décident d'attaquer ensemble. Les deux mères d'Henry se concentrent et lancent des attaques puissantes de magie blanche et noir, mais la dame de pique se retourne et lève une main, ce qui stoppe les deux attaques et propulse Emma et Régina contre le mur qui se trouve derrière elles.

"Débutante,"soupire la dame de pique avant de disparaître avec l'apprenti dans une fumé noire.

"Emma! hurle David en entrant dans la salle. Que c'est-il passé? Henry est venu nous cherché en disant que Belle était en danger.

-On a rencontré la dame de pique, dit Emma pendant que Hook la libère avec son épée.

-La dame de pique? demande Snow inquiète pendant qu'elle libère Régina.

-Oui et elle est extrèmement puissante, répond Régina énervée.

-Elle ressemble a quoi? demande Henry pendant que David libère Belle.

-On n'a pas vu son visage, elle le cache sous sa capuche, dit Emma. si je la croisais dans la rue je la reconnaitrait pas. Mais le plus effrayant c'est sa voix.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait? demande Snow.

-La dague de Rumple et le chapeau magique. C'est de ce chapeau qu'elle a fait apparaître le vieil homme et les fées, raaconte Belle.

-Où sommes nous? demande la fée bleu en se réveillant.

-C'est une longue histoire, dit Emma.

-Vous! hurle Blue en voyant Hook. Vous nous avez emprisonné dans cet atroce chapeau.

-Attendez Blue, dit Emma. Il faut qu'on parle, il y a eu beaucoup d'évènement depuis votre disparition." Puis Emma raconte toute l'histoire à Blue et les autres fées avec l'aide de ses parents et d'Henry. Rumple controlant Hook avec son coeur. Le bouclier de la reine et le départ de Rumple.

"Donc le Darkone n'est plus un danger? demande Blue.

-Oui, dit Emma en voyant Blue redevenir calme.

-En faites non, rétorque Belle. La dame de pique m'a dit qu'il allait revenir avec des amis à lui et elle a également dit qu'elle voulait sa vengeance.

-Sur qui? demande Snow inquiète.

-J'en sais rien, dit Belle. Mais elle est reparti avec la dague et la boite contenant le chapeau.

-Super, soupire Emma.

-Nous devons faire des recherche sur elle, dit Régina.

-Et l'auteur? demande Henry.

-Il sera toujours là après la mort de cette dame de pique, dit Régina. Cette sorcière est un danger pour la ville. Elle nous a vaincu Emma et moi d'un simple geste de la main, alors si en plus elle a la dague du darkone en main et que Rumple revient avec d'autre méchant. Il faut qu'on se prépare.

-Régina a raison, dit David.

-Merci, chuchote Snow en prenant rapidement la main de Régina. Quand il n'y aura plus de danger je t'aiderai à trouver ton truelove.

-Merci," dit Régina.

Toutes les personnes sortent de la maison pour prévenir les habitants. Il faut que tout le monde reste sur ses gardes encore une fois et il faut trouver des informations sur la dame de pique et son envie de vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Trois jours après l'apparition de la dame de pique, Emma cherche toujours cette sorcière à travers la forêt avec Hook.

"Tu crois qu'elle veut se venger de qui amour? demande Hook alors qu'il marche au côté d'Emma depuis 2 heures sans que cette dernière ne prononce aucun mot.

-J'en sais rien, elle n'a rien dit et c'est ça qui me fait peur...Je n'ai pas peur d'elle, je veux juste dire qu'on ne sait pas qui elle veut tuer.

-Amour, regardes moi, dit Hook en prenant Emma dans ses bras pour la forcé à lui donner un baiser. Nous sommes là avec toi contre ce nouveau danger.

-J'en ai marre, dès qu'une menace est détruite une autre arrive, comme si cette histoire n'avait pas de fin. Comment je peux rendre leur fin heureuse aux habitants de cette ville s'il n'y a pas de fin tout court? demande Emma en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Hook abattu par cette conclusion.

-Il y a forcément une fin, sauf qu'elle est pas encore arrivé, répond Hook en rendant son étreinte à son truelove.

-Ouais, allons-y, dit Emma en reprenant un minimum confiance. Allons retrouvé les autres pour savoir si personne n'a retrouvé une trace de cette femme." Puis les deux amoureux repartent en sens inverse.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement des Charming, Snow change la couche de son petit prince pendant qu'Henry relit pour la dixième fois son livre de contes, pour trouver un éventuel indice sur la véritable identité de la dame de pique ou sur qui elle veut se venger. Snow remarque que son petit fils est énervé, alors elle couche Neal qui dort à point fermé et se dirige vers la cuisine où elle prépare deux chocolat chaud à a cannelle. Ensuite elle s'assoit à côté de son petit fils et lui tend une tasse.

"Merci, dit Henry en prenant l'objet.

-Alors, as tu trouvé quelque chose? demande Snow.

-Rien du tout, répond Henry dans un soupir,

-Je sais que tu voudrais être dehors avec tes mères ou David pour chercher cette sorcière, mais elle est trop dangereuse, tu le sais.

-Oui, soupire le garçon.

-Et puis Emma et Régina vont la retrouv"er et lui régler son compte avant qu'elle ne puisse faire de mal a quelqu'un, dit Snow.

-Tu crois ça? demande une voix grave derrière Snow et Henry.

-Que... dit Snow mais la dame de pique l'envoie dans sa chambre et fait apparaître un mur de verre pour empêcher Snow de revenir vers son petit fils.

-Il faut que je sache", dit simplement la dame de pique en posant ses deux mains gantés sur la tête de Henry qui hurle de douleur. Alors que Snow frappe de toutes ses forces sur la vitre magique en suppliant la sorcière de lâcher l'enfant, Hook et Emma entrent dans l'appartement. En voyant le spectacle, Hook fonce vers la sorcière en tendant son crochet près à attaquer, mais la méchante se retourne et d'un rapide geste de la main, elle fait s'envoler le pirate contre les escaliers. Emma se place face à la sorcière prête à se défendre mais cette dernière n'attaque pas.

"Il va faire un gros dodo puis Henry se réveillera avec un mal de tête qui disparaitra rapidement avec une aspirine", dit la sorcière avant de disparaître. Emma secoue rapidement la tête et court vers Henry rapidement rejoins par Snow libéré du mur de verre qui a disparut en même temps que son créateur.

Une heure plus tard, Les sept nains sont dans l'appartement des Charming avec Tink, Blue, Granny et Ruby, tous inquiets du sort du petit prince. Henry se réveille avec un énorme mal de tête, il a du mal a ouvrir les yeux mais il y arrive après plusieurs tentatives.

"Tiens bois mon chéri, dit Régina qui est arrivé en se téléportant après l'appel de Snow qui lui expliquait que la dame de pique avait attaqué son fils.

-Tu vas bien? demande Snow. Je suis vraiment désolé Henry j'aurais dû te protéger.

-Emma et moi avons été incapables de nous défendre contre elle, je ne vois pas comment toi seule tu aurais pu le faire avec Henry et Neal dans la même pièce que toi, dit Régina en caressant les cheveux d'Henry.

-C'est moi au Régina vient de prendre la défense de Snow? demande discrètement Grincheux à Prof qui a examiner l'enfant.

-Régina vient de prendre la défense de Snow, répond Prof avec la même voix.

-Je vais bien, répond faiblement Henry. Mais que c'est il passé?

-La dame de pique t'a attaqué, dit Emma. As tu mal quelque part?

-A la tête, répond Henry en prenant enfin le verre que Régina lui tend.

-Et nul part ailleurs? demande Emma.

-Non, répond Henri.

-Il n'a aucune blessure corporelle, dit Prof qui a examiner l'enfant dès son arrivé.

-Et nous n'avons ressenti aucun sortilège, dit Tink qui a également examiné Henry avec l'aide de Blue.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? demande Hook qui cherche une explication comme toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la salle.

-Pour mes souvenirs, dit soudain Henry. Elle a vu tous mes souvenir.

-Il faut que je sache, dit Snow. C'est ce qu'elle a dit avant d'attaquer Henry.

-Pourquoi Henry? demande Emma.

-Il a grandi dans la ville, il connait par cœur le livre de conte. Quasiment tous les habitants lui ont parlé de leur vie dans la forêt enchanté. Sans oublier que Baelfire a dû lui dire plein de choses, dit Snow. Henri est la personne qui en connait le plus sur nous tous.

-Et maintenant la dame de pique en sait tout autant, dit Régina en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Super, dit Emma mais avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse parler, les hommes de robin entrent brutalement dans l'appartement.

-On a un problème, dit l'un d'eux. On a vu le darkone ouvrir une brèche dans le bouclier et il l'a traversé avec trois femmes avant que la brèche ne se referme.

-Une autre bonne nouvelle, ironise Emma.

-Les nains, allez prévenir les autres habitants de la ville, dit David avant que les sept nains ne sortent. Je vais aller chercher Belle.

-Je viens avec toi camarade, dit Hook. Le crocodile va forcément vouloir récupérer son couteau.

-Mais il ne sait pas que Belle ne la plus, dit David en sortant de l'appartement avec Hook.

-Merci messieurs, dit Snow aux camarades de Robin. Savez vous qui sont les femmes qui accompagnaient le Darkone?

-Non, mais nous allons garder un oeil sur eux, dit l'homme en resortant avec ses camarades.

-Nous allons préparer les armes en cas d'une éventuelle guerre, dit Granny en sortant avec Ruby.

-Et les pansements en cas de blessé, dit Blues en suivant Ruby et Granny en dehors de l'appartement avec Tink.

-Emma, ça va? demande Snow voyant sa fille pensive.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-elle tué personne? demande Emma.

-Quoi? Demande Régina et Snow en même temps.

-Elle m'a enfermé pour atteindre Henry, dit Snow.

-Elle t'a enfermé avec Neal dans ta chambre et quand Hook l'a attaqué elle s'est défendu, mais quand elle m'a fait face, elle m'a juste dis qu'Henry allait avoir mal au crane, mais elle ne m'a pas attaqué, explique Emma.

-Mais dans la salle secrète... dit Snow.

-C'est Régina et moi qui l'avons attaqué en premier, dit Emma. Et elle a juste emprisonner Belle.

-Mais elle est parti avec le vieil homme, dit Régina. Et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a pu lui faire.

-Ok, ok, soupire Emma en comprenant qu'elle n'arriverai pas a convaincre les deux femmes. Mais je suis sûre que le danger premier dans cette ville c'est Rumple.

-Qui peut être contrôler par la dague qu'à en sa possession la dame de pique, dit Régina.

Emma retourna au bureau du shérif, où elle trouva Belle avec un roman en main. Belle ne prononce aucun nom, mais la peur qu'elle a dans le regard inquiète réellement Emma. Belle ouvre le roman et le tend à Emma qui le lit.

_La dame de pique à plusieur nom dans ce monde, elle tue pour s'amuser, mais elle préfère jouer avec ses victimes avant. Il ne faut pas lui faire confiance, car elle arrive à feindre la faiblesse pour attirer ses victimes. Elle est patiente est réfléchit, personne ne connait son enfance, mais ceux qui l'on rencontrer ne souhaitent pas la revoir. Rien ne lui fait peur et sa magie est très puissante car elle est une des rares sorcières qui arrive à faire le mal avec la magie blanche._

Emma soupire un long moment, elle ne doit pas faire confiance a cette femme, même si son cœur lui cri le contraire.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, merci de laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. **


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 4

Tous les habitants de storybrook savent qu'il y a plusieurs menaces sur la ville et c'est pour cela que tous les habitants se sont installés au centre ville, pour être regroupés en cas d'attaque.

Cela fait deux jours que les camarades de Robin ont aperçu Rumple dans la forêt et que la dame de pique à attaquer Henri, mais aucun des méchants n'a été revu depuis.

Henri se remet facilement de son mal de tête et Belle n'a trouver aucune autres informations sur la dame de pique.

Alors que Régina et Emma s'entretiennent dans le Granny's sur la meilleur défense à prendre si les méchants attaquent, Tink entre comme un boulet dans le restaurant.

"Le Darkone est à l'église!" hurle la fée verte. Ces quelques mots suffisent à Emma, Régina et Granny pour sortir rapidement du restaurant et se diriger vers l'église. Lorsqu'elles y arrivent, elles aperçoivent des éclairs à l'intérieur de l'église, puis elles voient Maléfique, Ursula et Cruella sortirent du bâtiment pour disparaître, laissant place à la dame de pique tenant un livre dans ses mains.

"Qu'est ce que vous faite? demande Emma en empêchant Régina t'attaquer.

-Je prend ce livre pour arriver à me venger, répond la dame de pique dont le visage est toujours caché par la capuche de sa cape.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre ce livre, il appartient à la fée bleue! crie Tink.

-Sauf si elle est d'accord, dit la dame de pique alors que la fée bleue apparaît sur sa droite habillé de vêtement noir.

-La fée noire, soupire Tink en voyant Blue.

-Fée verte occupes toi de tes affaires, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne voudrais pas encore me décevoir, dit la fée bleue d'une voix très froide.

-Mais... continue la fée verte avant d'être propulsé.

-Tais-toi, ordonne le Darkone en apparaissant à la gauche de la dame de pique.

-Monstre! crie Granny en lancer une flèche sur le Darkone, mais cette dernière est stoppé par un loup plus grand qu'un humain. Ruby?

-Non, Scarlette, répond la dame de pique avant que la fée bleue et le Darkone disparaissent avec la petite fille de Granny.

-Que lui avez-vous fait? demande Emma.

-Rien, elle m'a défendu, car chacun à une part de mal en lui, répond la dame de pique.

-Avant de disparaître, pourriez-vous nous dire contre qui vous voulez vous venger? demande Emma sentant que la dame de pique va disparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Cora, répond calmement la dame de pique.

-Mais Cora est morte, répond Régina.

-Je sais, c'est Snow White qui l'a tué, mais Cora à détruit mon TrueLove et je peux vous promettre qu'il y a d'autre moyen que la mort pour se venger, dit la dame de pique en se tournant vers Régina tout en gardant son visage caché.

-Nous pouvons peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente, dit Emma comprenant que la cible de la dame de pique est régina.

-Je vais me débrouiller, merci," répond la dame de pique avant de disparaître.

Quelques heures plus tard, Régina est chez les Charmings, alors qu'Emma a raconter toute l'histoire à ses parents.

"Donc la dame de pique veut s'en prendre à maman? demande Henri en regardant Régina.

-Ou à moi, répond Snow.

-Pourquoi toi? demande David.

-J'ai tué Cora, elle voudra peut être tuer la personne qui lui a pris le droit de se venger, explique Snow.

-Ok, maman et Régina vous ne sortez plus seule, je veux qu'il y ai toujours quelqu'un avec vous, dit Emma. Le plus simple serai qu'on vive tous ici.

-Non, impossible, dit Régina. c'est beaucoup trop petit.

-Régina on ne va pas te laisser toute seule, dit Snow.

-Et bien venez venir vivre à la maison, dit Régina. Nous serons beaucoup plus a l'aise.

-D'accord, dit Snow avant que David ne parle.

-Mais... commence David avant d'être interrompu par Neal.

-Papaaaa.

-C'est son premier mot, dit Snow en regardant son fils dans les bras de son père.

-C'est super beau, dit David en regardant son fils.

-Il est pas un peu trop jeune pour parler? demande Emma.

-Je me rappel qu'Henri a parlé très tôt, répond Régina.

-Waouh, laisse échapper Henri. Moi mon premier mot c'était maman.

-Et toi Emma? demande Snow. Oh pardon je ne voulais pas...

-Tatimé, répond Emma.

-Tatimé? demande Henri.

-C'est comme ça que j'appelais la femme qui c'est occupé de moi à l'orphelinat, c'est elle aussi qui m'a appris a marcher. Je ne me souviens plus très bien d'elle, mais je sais que quand j'ai eu l'âge de trois ou quatre ans, elle est parti en Afrique avec une association pour s'occuper des enfants malades, puis je suis parti dans une famille d'accueil et l'orphelinat ou j'étais à fermer pour cause financière. C'est également Tatimé qui m'a donné le nom de Swan. Quand elle est parti, ça a été très dur pour moi, raconte Emma.

-J'aurais beaucoup aimé la rencontré, dit Snow triste de ne pas avoir été à la place de cette femme pendant les premières fois de sa fille.

-Il faut faire les valises et allez s'installer le plus vite possible chez Régina avant que la nuit ne tombe, dit David sentant le malaise s'installer.

-C'est vrai", dit Emma en tapant dans les mains pour se donner du courage. Les valise se font rapidement et le déménagement encore plus vite avec la magie de Régina et Emma qui téléporte les affaires des charming dans la maison de la mairesse, ainsi que le berceau de Neal. Une heure plus tard tout le monde est installer chez Régina, mais Emma est inquiète pour Ruby et Blue. La dame de pique à pu contrôler Rumple avec la dague, ce qui lui a permis de faire fuir les trois autres sorcières que Régina à facilement reconnue, mais comment la dame de pique a réussi a envoûté Blue et Ruby. Ruby qui était sous la forme du loup en pleine journée. Elle peut attaqué n'importe qui et les villageois ne lui feront pas de cadeau. Elle sait également que Granny tourne dans la ville avec la cape de Ruby en main, avec l'aide des nains et des camarades de robin.

Emma sait que la priorité pour elle aujourd'hui est de défendre les habitant s de storybrook et surtout Régina, si elle mourrait, Henri ne s'en remettrai pas, déjà qu'il croit que c'est de sa faute si la dame de pique sait tout sur storybrook.

Emma se couche dans le lit de Henri, qui dort avec Régina et Snow ainsi que David se sont installé dans la chambre d'amis avec Neal. Tout le monde s'endort sans savoir que la dame de pique les surveille.

"Il sera difficile de garder ton identité plus longtemps, dit Blue à la dame de pique qui surveille la maison de Régina à travers un miroir.

-Je sais, surtout que les trois amies de Rumple ne vont pas rester sages longtemps, dit la dame de pique.

-SI j'aurais su que tu serai là, je ne l'ai aurait pas invité, se défend Rumple.

-Mais tu l'as fais et elles vont s'attaquer à la sauveuse pour avoir se qu'elles veulent, rétorque la dame de pique.

-Mais tu ne l'ai laissera pas faire, dit Blue en prenant la main de la dame de pique. Tu ne leur laisseras pas détruire tout ton travail, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu me connais trop bien," répond la dame de pique en serrant gentiment la main de Blue, puis elle regarde Emma dormir à travers le miroir et elle ne peut s'empêcher de caresser l'image qu'elle voit.

**Voila, alors quelqu'un aurait une idée sur la suite? Merci pour les messages que vous m'avez laissé et continué à m'en laissé ça motive à continuer. **


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveille tôt et s'habille sans faire de bruit. Elle écrit rapidement sur un morceau de papier qu'elle est parti faire un tour avec Hook et qu'elle ne rentrerai pas trop tard. Elle laisse le mot sur la table de chevet, puis sort dehors où elle aperçoit Hook au bout de l'allée.

"Tu comprend comment on utilise le mode sms du portable? demande Emma en arrivant à hauteur de Hook pour l'embrasser.

-Dès que je vois ton nom sur cet appareil, je comprend tout très vite, dit le pirate. Alors où allons nous?

-A l'église, je veux parler aux fées et comprendre pourquoi Blue est devenu la fée noire," répond Emma et le couple se dirige vers l'église à pied pour éviter de réveiller les Charmings ou Régina, qui fait encore et toujours le même rêve.

Une heure plus tard Emma et Hook arrivent à l'église où il aperçoive Tink et la fée Rose.

"Bonjour Tink, dit Emma en regardant la fée verte.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es là? Et je ne sais pas comment faire revenir la fée bleue et faire disparaître la fée noire encore une fois, répond Tink.

-Comment ça encore une fois? demande Hook.

-La fée noire est déjà apparut il y a plusieurs siècles déjà, dit la fée rose. Très peu de personne qui l'on rencontré à l'époque s'en sont sorti vivant, la seule personne qui a réussi à faire revenir la fée bleue est Esméralda.

-Esméralda? demande Hook.

-Une puissante sorcière, dit Emma. La marraine de ma mère.

-Elle est puissante car elle est née de la guerre entre le soleil et la lune. Il ont essayer de se battre, mais l'impacte entre deux attaques à fait apparaître un petit être. Ce n'était pas un être astral, donc il ou plutot, elle devait vivre sur terre. La lune et le soleil on décidé de confier l'enfant aux fées, c'est Blue qui l'a quasiment élevé et qui lui a appris a contrôler ses pouvoirs, raconte Tink. Il parait que ses pouvoir était tellement puissant qu'elle aurait pu détruire le Darkone d'un claquement de doigt, mais ce qu'elle préférait c'est faire pousser des fleurs.

-Une fois elle a fait poussé un rosier avec des roses de toutes les couleurs pour chaque fées aient sa fleur, l'interromps la fée rose.

-Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour aider la fée bleue et comment la fée bleue est devenu méchante? demande Emma.

-Je ne sait pas comment la fée bleue est devenu méchante, et personne ici ne le sait, mais je sais que la petite Esméralda à demandé l'aide de Jiminy Criquet. Dès qu'elle avait une question sur le bien et le mal, elle allait le voir et il pouvait discuter des heures tous les deux,peut-être qu'il se souviendra de quelque chose, dit Tinnk.

-Merci, dit Emma puis elle s'éloigne de l'église pour retourner en ville alors que son téléphone sonne. Allo... Oui maman, je vais bien, je suis avec Hook et je cherche des infos sur notre ennemi... Tu reste dans la maison avec Régina, vous êtes toutes les deux en danger et toi plus qu'elle, si la dame de pique d'attaque tu ne pourras pas utiliser la magie pour te défendre... NON! TU RESTES A LA MAISON!" hurle Emma puis elle raccroche son téléphone portable.

"Tu vas bien Love? demande Hook.

-OUi, ma mère veut venir avec moi, mais elle doit comprendre qu'elle doit rester dans la maison avec Henri et Neal.

-C'est une aventurière, elle n'aime pas ne rien faire, il faut la comprendre, dit le pirate en entrant dans l'immeuble du cabinet du psy.

-Ouais, mais elle doit rester avec son bébé et son petit fils, dit Emma puis elle toque à la porte du cabinet pour mettre fin a la conversation avec Hook. Je ne sais même pas si il est revenu pendant la seconde malédiction*.

-Miss Swan, en quoi puis-je vous aider? demande Jiminy en ouvrant la porte de son cabinet.

-Je souhaiterais parler avec vous d'une personne qui n'est plus de ce monde à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, dit Emma en entrant dans le cabinet pour s'assoir sur le canapé.

-De qui voulez vous parler? demande le psy.

-D'Esméralda, dit Emma et elle voit tout de suite la tristesse envahir les yeux de Jiminy.

-C'était une grande amie, je lui ai expliquer plein de chose et elle m'en appris beaucoup de son côté, dit le psy en essayant de ne pas faire couler ses larmes.

-Je suis désolé pour elle, mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment elle a fait pour que la fée noire redevienne la fée bleu, dit Emma.

-Pourquoi? demande le psy soudain inquiet.

-Hier nous avons vu la dame de pique, elle est venu chercher quelque chose à l'église, mais elle était également accompagnée du Darkone, dont elle a la dague et de la fée noire. Il faut qu'on l'arrête, Ruby est également de son côté, elle nous a juste dit que tout le monde à un mauvais côté en eux, puis elle a disparut avec Ruby et les deux autres.

-Mais je croyais que Rumple était revenu avec trois autres sorcières, dit le psy perdu.

-Aussi, dit Emma. Si nous comptons, nous avons 6 ennemis dans cette ville, dont deux qui sont là depuis le début et la dame de pique qui sait quasiment tout de la ville et des histoires de chacun. Si nous arrivons a faire revenir la fée bleue, nous pourront peut être diminuer le nombre des ennemis.

-Bien sûr, dit Le psy en s'installant sur son fauteuil en face d'Emma puis il met son visage dans ses mains et inspire un grand coup. La dernière chose que je me souvienne d'Esméralda avant qu'elle n'aille combattre la fée noire, c'est qu'elle m'a demandé comment on pouvait haïr quelqu'un qu'on avait aimer si fort. Je lui ai répondu qu'entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence et que beaucoup de personne haïssent une personne qu'elles aiment de tout leur coeur. A ces mots, elle m'a sourit et est parti vaincre la fée noire, je sais qu'elle est parti dans la maison du Darkone avant pour avoir des informations.

-Dans la maison du Darkone? demande Hook. Elle n'avait pas peur du crocodile.

-Esméralda n'avait peur de rien ni de personne et elle adorait espionner le Darkone pendant la journée. Plus il lui ordonnait de le laisser, plus elle le collait. Elle n'aime pas les ordres, elle n'écoutait que la fée bleue, dit Jiminy en riant. Enfin bref, elle est parti de ma maison et deux jours plus tard elle est revenu en compagnie de la fée bleue. Personne ne sait ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle a réussi.

-C'est presque terrifiant, dit Emma.

-Esméralda vous ressemblait beaucoup, enfin je devrais dire que vous ressemblez beaucoup à Esméralda, dit le psy. Elle voulait aider son prochain sans faire attention à ce qu'elle pouvait perdre, puis un jour elle a voulu aider une jeune fille, mais elle a perdu son ignorance en sauvant cette personne et elle a grandi d'un coup.

-Je croyais qu'elle avait plusieur siècles? demande Emma.

-C'est vrai, mais Esméralda vivait dans la beauté et la gentillesse, dans le monde des bisounours, tout le monde il est beau et gentil, mais elle a dû grandir pendant la guerre où elle a perdu la vie, dit Jiminy. Du jour au lendemain, elle a compris ce qu'était le mal et ce qu'il pouvait faire endurer aux autres. Elle a perdu toute sa gaieté et est parti à la guerre pour aider les autres, mais elle a perdu la vie.

-Nous le savons, c'est la dame de pique qui l'a tuer, dit Emma.

-Je pense que Blue à voulu venger la mort d'Esméralda et à laisser le mauvais envahir son coeur, et la dame de pique à dû en profiter pour faire renaitre la fée noire, dit Jiminy.

-Nous pouvons peut être convaincre la fée noire que la dame de pique est son ennemi et peut être que la fée bleue réapparaîtra, dit Hook.

-Ou la dame de pique détruira la fée bleue a tout jamais, dit Emma. Retournons chez Régina pour en parler avec les autres avant que ma mère ne décide d'aller venger sa marraine toute seule." Puis le couple sort du cabinet et reparte en direction de la maison de Régina.

Au même moment, dans la maison de Régina, Snow et Régina préparent le repas pendant que David s'occupe de son fils, qui n'arrête pas de dire papa. Henri profite du chahut du rez de chaussé pour sortir discrètement de la maison et aller en direction de la forêt pour retrouver Emma. Il marche tranquillement avant de se faire plaqué brutalement contre un arbre, il sent un corp sur lui avec une main ganté sur la bouche.

"Chut," lui dit la personne qui le coince contre l'arbre. Henri ouvre grand les yeux en reconnaissant le visage de Rumple, mais il ne bouge pas quand il voit l'homme mettre un doigt devant sa bouche puis près de son oreille. Henri se tait et tend l'oreille, puis il entend des femmes discuter non loin.

"Tu es sûre que tes créatures seront bientôt prêtes? demande une première femme.

-Dès demain elles retournerons la ville et nous trouverons l'auteur, dit la deuxième voix. Elles feront quelques dégâts, mais on s'en fiche.

-Taisez vous, dit une troisième voix.

-Préviens tes mères qu'une guerre se prépare et la ville sera le champs de bataille, dit Rumple à l'oreille d'Henri avant de le faire disparaître.

-Henri qu'est ce que...? demande Emma en regardant son fils debout sur la table du salon alors qu'elle vient de rentrer avec Hook.

-On a un problème," répond simplement l'enfant. Puis Henri raconte se qu'il a vu a sa famille et les Charmings ainsi que Régina décident de prévenir les habitants pour qu'ils se préparent pour une guerre imminente. Bien que Emma se préparent à combattre, elle se demande pourquoi Rumple a-t-elle sauvé Henri? Peut être qu'il n'a pas enfreins les règles de la dame de pique si cette dernière lui a demandé d'espionner les autres?

**Merci pour les messages, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Il faudra surement attendre un peu pour la suite, je vais avoir des difficulté pour publier dans les prochains jours. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Après une nuit courte et angoissante, les habitants de storybrook sont regroupés dans les logements et armés. Certains ont des fusils ou des pistolets qu'Emma et David ont trouvés dans le bureau du shérif et distribuer aux meilleurs viseurs. Snow a son arc et son carquois de flèches, d'autres ont des pioches ou des arbalètes.

Les minutes après le levé du soleil s'écoulent doucement, la tension chez les habitants augmentent et la rumeur d'une fausse attaque commence a circuler parmi les habitants.

"Tu crois que Rumple aurait menti à Henri? demande Snow à Régina qui se situent toutes les deux derrières une fenêtre du Granny's.

-Non, Henri est la seule chose qui reste à Rumple depuis la mort de Baelfire et depuis que Belle l'a quitté, dit Régina.

-Tu as raison, il ne veut pas lui faire de mal," dit Snow. Puis les deux femmes se regardent en même temps, la même idée vient de leur traversé l'esprit. Et si c'était un piège, si Rumple voulait récupérer Henri pour lui, ou si la dame de pique a encore besoin des souvenirs du jeune homme. D'un même mouvement, Régina et Snow sortent dans la rue pour se diriger vers la mairie où se cache Henri avec les autres enfants et les fées pour les défendre, mais les deux femmes ont a peine le temps de faire une cinquantaine de mètres qu'un jet de lumière noire leur fonce dessus. Snow pousse Régina, mais l'institutrice est touchée et s'évanouïe à même le sol.

Alors que David et Emma arrivent en courant vers les deux femmes, ils entendent des hurlements venant de l'autre bout de la rue. Régina se réveille et voit Snow allongée à côté d'elle en plein milieu de la rue, mais elle a à peine le temps de l'atteindre d'un deuxième hurlement retentit, quand Régina se retourne, elle voit un monstre mi ogre mi dragon la fixant, il inspire un grand coup près à attaquer. Régina s'allonge sur Snow et entend la déflagration, mais elle ne ressent aucune chaleur, lorsqu'elle se retourne, elle voit la dame de pique dos à elle et Snow, mais fessant face au monstre, les bras croisé devant elle pour dévier l'attaque.

Quand le monstre stoppe son attaque, la dame de pique se redresse, mais d'autre créature plus petite apparaissent derrière le premier monstre.

"Vous voulez jouer, on va jouer", dit la dame de pique, puis elle retire sa cape. Elle est habillée d'un pantalon bleu nuit, d'une paire de botte simple avec des semelles compensé de quelques centimètre et d'une chemise bleu violette pastel. Régina, Emma et David regardent cette femme de dos et ils voient que la dame de pique a de long cheveux noir, puis elle sort une longue épée attachée à sa ceinture et d'un claquement de doigt cette dernière se dédouble. La dame de pique fonce sur le monstre dragon avec ses deux épée qui brille d'une lumière tellement balnche qu'elle paraîtrait pure aux yeux de n'importe quel être humain.

Alors que la dame de pique détruit les monstre avec une rapidité et une souplesse qu'Emma ne pensait pas voir chez une femme de son âge, un monstre arrive sur sa droite pour l'attaquer, mais il disparait après avoir renontré une boule de feu.

"Soit vous vous battez miss Swan, soit vous allez vous cacher, dit Rumple en arrivant avec Blue qui envoie plusieur jet de lumière d'attaque contre les monstres.

-Mais... commence Emma.

-Les questions après qu'on se soit débarrasser des monstres," dit Rumple.

Puis Emma envoie des attaques sur les monstres rejoins rapidement par Régina dès que David l'a rejoins pour s'occuper de Snow. Ruby les rejoins rapidement sous sa forme de loup.

Le combat dure une bonne heure et Snow se réveille pour apercevoir la dame de pique détruire le dernier monstre avec ses épées lumineuses.

"Que c'est-il passé? demande Snow dans les bras de son mari.

-Un monstre a attaquer avec quelques amis et la dame de pique à pris notre défense avec l'aide de Blue et de Rumple, explique David alors qu'il aide Snow a se mettre debout.

-Merci pour votre aide, dit David en s'approchant de la dame de pique qui est dos à lui.

-A qui avez vous demandé la permission pour épousé Snowly, demande la dame de pique en restant dos au couple.

-Comment m'avez vous appelez? demande Snow alors que Régina arrive avec Emma à hauteur du couple Charming.

-Snowly," répond la dame de pique en se retournant.

Régina reconnait tout de suite la dame brune de Boston, avec ses yeux bleus remplie de reflet d'orée et ses cheveux noir. Mais cette femme n'a pas pris une ride et elle est exactement pareille que la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vue, il y a quinze ans, mais avant que Régina ne puisse prononcé un mot elle entend.

"Esméralda? demande Snow.

-Tatimé, dit Emma.

-Quoi? demande David en regardant sa femme et sa fille tour à tour en voyant les deux femmes avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Alors, Charming, a qui avez vous demandé l'autorisation pour épouser ma filleule? demande Esméralda la dame de pique en fixant David.

-Personne, répond David en ne baissant pas les yeux devant cette femme.

-Si vous lui faite du mal, je vous tuerais de mes propres mains, dit Esméralda.

-Si il arrivait quelques choses à Snow et que je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher ça, c'est que je serais déjà mort madame, dit David.

-Bonne réponse, dit Esméralda en souriant à David qui voit toute la gentillesse et la bonté dans les yeux de cette femme, puis Esméralda se tourne vers Snow. Tu m'a manqué mon petit flocon.

-Marraine Emma, dit Snow en fonçant dans les bras ouvert d'Esméralda. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

-Stop, arrête de m'appeler marraine Emma, maintenant tu es assez grand pour m'appeler Esméralda, dit Esméralda.

-Mais où étais tu? Qu'as tu fait depuis tout ce temps...?

-Chut, dit Esméralda en mettant sa main devant la bouche de Snow pour la faire taire. J'ai fait plein de chose...

-Comme s'occuper de moi, dit Emma en se rapprochant des deux femmes.

-C'est vrai et je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité car tu étais trop jeune pour la connaître, dit Esméralda sentant la rancœur d'Emma à travers son regard.

-Pourquoi m'as tu abandonné? demande Emma.

-Pour m'occuper d'autre démon, répond Esméralda. Mais je vous raconterais tout ça autour d'un bon repas.

-Et que fessons nous pour la fée noire? demande David en regardant Blue.

-Quelle fée noire? demande Blue en fessant un geste de la main pour retrouver ses habits de bonne sœur. Je devais faire croire au trois autres que j'étais la fée noire, pour les faire fuir et éviter qu'une fée ne soit blessé.

-J'ai faim, dit Ruby en sautant sur Esméralda sous sa forme humaine.

-Pourquoi tu as...? demande Snow à Ruby en montrant Esméralda.

-J'ai reconnu son odeur et mon instinct de loup m'a dit de la défendre, dit Ruby. Elle m'a sauvé la vie je te rappel.

-Allons voir Granny pour qu'elle me tape sur les doigts et que je puisse manger un bon repas, dit Esméralda en se dirigeant vers le restaurant où la vieille dame sort en courant pour prendre sa petite fille dans les bras puis Esméralda.

-Vous venez Régina, demande David avant de suivre le groupe de femme dans le restaurant.

-Je vais allez chercher Henri et prévenir les autres que la menace d'une guerre n'est plu, répond régina en fixant Esméralda entrer dans le restaurant.

-Bien, dit David puis il rejoint sa femme et sa fille.

-Je vais venir avec vous Régina si cela ne vous dérange pas, il faut que je parle aux fées, dit Blue en suivant Régina.

-Bien sûr que non, venez," Dit Régina puis elles partent toutes les deux en direction de l'église alors que Rumple rejoins les autres au Granny's sans un regard pour Belle qui vient de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Esméralda raconte comment elle a réussi à venir de la forêt enchanté à ce monde grâce à un portail, Tink entre dans le restaurant et hurle en fonçant en larmes dans les bras d'Esméralda. Puis elle lâche la femme, la frappe sur l'épaule et la reprend dans ses bras.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça? demande Tink à Esméralda.

-Tink tu pourras lui poser ces questions plus tard, dit Blue en s'approchant de la table où se trouve Esméralda avec Régina et Henri.

-Henri, je suis désolé pour avoir regardé tes souvenirs sans te demander la permission avant, dit Esméralda.

-Vous allez dire que ça fait cliché, mais on ne se serrait pas déjà rencontré? demande Henri en fixant Esméralda qui le regarde en souriant.

-Quelle mémoire, je te donne un indice, je gardais toujours le meilleur dessert pour toi, dit Esméralda en regardant Henri.

-La dame de la cantine à New York, souffle Henri.

-Bien, dit Esméralda.

-Tu nous a suivi depuis tout ce temps? demande Emma.

-Je n'ai jamais perdu le contact avec aucun d'entre vous," dit Esméralda en fixant rapidement Régina qui détourne le regard.

La fin de la journée se passe calmement, les retrouvailles entre Jiminy et Esméralda est rempli de larmes, certains autres personnages qui ont connu Esméralda la salut et les autres se présentent. Esméralda répète sa menace à Hook pour Emma, avec une pointe de torture pour le pirate si il ne fait pas attention a la blonde.

Pendant ce temps, Cruelle, Maléfique et Ursula préparent un nouveau plan pour atteindre l'auteur et avoir leur fin heureuse sans se soucier si il y aura des pertes humaines ou pas pendant le voyage.


	7. Chapter 7

chapitre 7

**Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. J'ai eu un trop plein d'imagination et d'idée. Beaucoup de chose vous être dit et dévoilés. (Pas tout rassurez vous)**

Pendant une semaine, Storybrook est très calme, Rumple ne tente aucune approche auprès de Belle, ce qui la blesse énormément et il reste collé à Esméralda comme Blue, ce qui surprend beaucoup Emma et Snow.

Un matin, Snow et Emma vont chercher Esméralda à l'église pour prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. L'une des fée leur dit que Esméralda est dans les appartements de Blue, donc la mère et la fille décident d'aller la chercher, elle frappe à la porte des appartement de Blue puis entrent dans un petit salon. Elle voit Esméralda sortir de la salle de bain habillée avec une serviette sur la tête prouvant qu'elle vient juste de sortir de la douche.

"Vous êtes déjà là? demande Esméralda en voyant ses deux protégées tout en continuant de se sécher les cheveux.

-Oui, maman avait peur d'être en retard, dit Emma en souriant.

-Bien, j'en ai pour deux secondes, dit Esméralda en se regardant dans le miroir et d'un geste de la main elle sèche ses cheveux et les coiffe.

-Tu pourras m'apprendre? demande Emma en regardant Esméralda.

-On verra, dit Esméralda. Blue j'y vais!

-OK, à tout à l'heure, répond Blue qui est dans la salle de bain se qui surprend les deux femmes de la famille de Charming.

-Blue est sous la douche? demande Emma en sortant de l'appartement avec Snow et Esméralda.

-Oui, répond calmement Esméralda. Allez, direction le Granny's, je meurt de faim."

Puis les trois femmes vont rejoindre Henri, David et Hook au Granny's.

"Régina n'est pas encore arrivée ? demande Emma.

-Elle devrait plus tarder, répond Henri. Elle m'a envoyé un SMS i peine 10 minutes.

-Je vais dire bonjour, je reviens, dit Esméralda en se dirigeant vers Granny qui l'accueille avec un grand sourire ainsi que Ruby.

-Vous êtes sûre que mettre Esméralda et Régina autour de la même table s'est prudent? demande David. Esméralda a dit qu'elle voulait se venger de Cora.

-Elle ne fera aucun mal à Régina, elle nous l'a dit, dit Snow.

-Et vous la croyez? demande Hook.

-Oui, répondent à l'unisson la mère et la fille Charming.

-Vous m'avez attendu c'est gentil, dit Régina en arrivant avec une voix faussement enjouée.

-Installons nous, dit Snow pour changer la conversation alors que Régina aperçoit Esméralda au loin en pensant qu'elle doit parler à cette femme pour éclaircir ses doutes.

-Esméralda on t'attend! crie Emma pour que la sorcière l'entende ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de la louve.

-J'arrive, répond Esméralda. On se voit ce soir Ruby.

-A ce soir, répond Ruby en repartant en salle pour servir les autres clients.

-Vous avez votre fan club on dirai, dit Régina alors qu'Esméralda s'assoit en face d'elle.

-Jalouse? demande Esméralda.

-Marraine, dit Snow pour empêcher une guerre verbale entre les deux femmes. Comment était Emma quand elle était bébé?

-Heu, dit Esméralda surprise par la question. Elle dormait beaucoup et je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un bébé boire aussi vite son biberon. Une fois, elle dormait dans son berceau à l'orphelinat et un groupe d'enfant ses battus juste à côté, ils hurlaient et pleuraient, mais cela n'a pas déranger la princesse pour autant.

-Neal est pareil que sa sœur, rien ne le dérange quand il dort, dit David en regardant son fils dans sa poussette en train de dormir.

-Et niveau appétit, il tient de sa mère, dit Esméralda en regardant Snow surprise par cette révélation. Elle prenait son biberon a quatre heure et la nounou lui préparait dix minutes avant, car à quatre heure Snow hurlait pour avoir son biberon et à quatre heure dix elle fessait son rot.

-Je ne te savais pas si vorace, dit David en regardant sa femme.

-Au moins j'ai un point en commun avec notre fille, dit Snow alors que Granny vient leur servir leur commande.

-Touché, dit David avant d'embrasser sa femme.

-Elles n'ont pas que ça en commun, dit Régina.

-Maman, souffle Henri en sachant que Régina pense à Daniel et Robin.

-Snow n'était qu'une enfant, dit Esméralda en lisant rapidement dans la tête de l'adolescent.

-Vous vous faite avocate du diable? demande Régina.

-J'ai appris de la meilleure dans ce domaine, répond Esméralda du tac au tac alors que le reste de la table se prépare au pire.

-Et de qui? demande Régina.

-Tinkerbell," répond Esméralda ce qui laisse Régina muette. Tink est sa marraine et elle sait que Tink ne parle jamais de l'ex Evilqueen, juste de Régina. Pour toute réponse, Régina boit une gorgée de son café, puis le sujet de conversation est comment faire pour retrouver les trois sorcières, car même si Rumple les cherche avec eux, elles sont puissantes maintenant qu'elles ont retrouvé leur pouvoir en entrant dans storybrook et Rumple n'est plus aussi puissant qu'avant.

Après le petit déjeuner, David confie Neal à Granny ainsi que la surveillance d'Henri et tout le groupe se disperse pour rechercher les trois sorcières. David et Hook partent vers au Nord, alors que Régina et Snow vont dans la forêt et Esméralda va inspecter la plage en compagnie d'Emma.

Après une heure de recherche dans un silence lourd, Snow décide de parler à Régina.

"Esméralda n'est pas méchante tu sais.

-Pourquoi me dis tu ça? demande Régina en continuant de marcher.

-Je ressent comme un froid entre vous deux et cela me dérange, dit Snow.

-Cela te dérange? demande Régina en essayant de rester calme. Elle veut me tuer et cela te dérange?

-Elle ne veut pas te tuer, dit Snow. Elle veut juste retrouvé le bonheur comme toi.

-En se vengeant, répond Régina persuadée qu'Esméralda est une menace pour elle.

-Elle l'a dit elle même, il y a d'autre moyen que la mort pour se venger, dit Snow en essayant de convaincre Régina.

-Je sais, il y a la torture ou lancer une malédiction qui détruit tout un monde, dit Régina puis elle souffle un grand coup et fait face à Snow. Je ne voulais pas remettre cette histoire sur le tapis.

-Non, tu viens de me donner le meilleur argument pour te convaincre, dit Snow puis elle continue en voyant Régina levé un sourcil signe qu'elle ne comprend pas. Tu voulais te venger de moi, mais tu ne m'as jamais tué alors que tu en as eu l'occasion plus d'une fois. C'est vrai que tu as voulu me faire souffrir en nous fessant venir ici, mais je ne me souvenait de rien, donc toi tu avais ta vengeance, mais je ne souffrais pas pour autant. Et regardes nous aujourd'hui, nous sommes toutes les deux dans les bois, seules et j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne tenteras rien, car nous avons parcouru beaucoup de chemin depuis ses dernières années, nous avons même fait équipe pour sauver Henri face à Peter Pan et face à Zéléna. Tu t'es confié à moi et tu m'as défendu plus d'une fois face au fantôme de Cora ou au monstre qui nous a attaqué il y a quelques jours. Je suis fière aujourd'hui de dire à tout le monde que tu es mon amie et que tu es chère à mon cœur.

-Merci, souffle régina en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-Merci à toi," dit Snow en prenant Régina dans ses bras qui lui rend son étreinte, mais ce geste est interrompu quand les deux femmes entendent des cris venant de la plage. Les deux brunes vont voir ce qui se passe et voyent Emma et Esméralda en train de parler bruyamment.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? demande Emma énervée.

-Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, dit Esméralda en essayant de calmé Emma.

-Et à New York? demande Emma.

-Tu n'as pas cru Hook quand il est venu te parler, répond Esméralda.

-Parce que je ne me souvenais plus de lui, mais je me serais souvenu de toi! cri Emma.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? demande Snow en arrivant avec Régina.

-Emma vide son sac, dit Esméralda.

-Arrêtes de dire ça! hurle Emma. Tu m'énerves, tu fais de grand discours sur la vie, la famille et la solidarité, mais tu m'as abandonnée.

-Tu en veux à Esméralda ou à moi et ton père? demande Snow comprenant qu'Emma laisse sortir toute la colère qu'elle a accumulé depuis toutes ses années.

-Je n'en sais rien, souffle Emma dont la colère disparait instantanément. Tout le monde veut une fin heureuse, mais à chaque fois que nous arrivons à vaincre une menace, une autre plus puissante apparait. Il y a eu Régina, puis Cora et Hook, ensuite Tamara et Greg, puis Peter Pan. Ensuite il y a eu Zelena, puis la reine des neiges et maintenant il y a encore ses trois sorcières. J'en ai marre.

-Je te comprend, mais dis toi que ces épreuves t'ont rendu plus forte, dit Esméralda.

-Attention Snow!" crie Régina en poussant Snow au sol alors qu'un immense tentacule sortant de la mer fonce sur Snow. Le monstre n'atteint pas Snow, mais il arrive à attraper Régina au niveau de la cheville et le tire dans l'océan avec une tel rapidité que ni Emma ni Snow n'ont le temps de réagir. Arrivé sous l'eau, Régina retiens sa respiration, mais quand elle s'en que l'oxygène commence à lui manquer, elle sent un bras l'attraper à la taille et elle voit Esméralda avec un poignard, qui commence à attaquer le tentacule pour que ce dernier lâche Régina. Après quelques coups précis, le monstre lâche Régina qui remonte à la surface avec l'aide d'Esméralda. Arrivé à la surface, Esméralda aide Régina à rejoindre la plage, puis elle fait face à la mer alors que Snow et Emma aide Régina à s'éloigné de l'eau.

"C'était quoi ça? demande Emma alors que Régina reprend difficilement sa respiration.

-C'est un Kraken, dit Esméralda en scrutant le large. L'animal de compagnie d'Ursula.

-Kraken, comme pieuvre géante? demande Emma.

-Oui," répond Esméralda alors qu'une deuxième tentacule sort de l'eau et attrape Esméralda, mais à peine le monstre touche Esméralda qu'il reçoit un violent jet de magie blanche venant d'Esméralda, puis un combat acharnée commence entre la créature maritime et Esméralda. Emma ne peut rien faire, car elle a trop peur de touché Esméralda. Mais la sorcière s'en sort très bien, elle est rapide et puissante, elle l'a déjà montrer pendant le dernier combat. Mais le Kraken arrive à la touché et l'a blesse dans le dos, mais Esméralda se relève et détruit le monstre en créant un immense jet de lumière blanche.

"Ouais, crie Emma en voyant le monstre disparaitre dans une fumée noir. Esméralda tu es trop..." Mais la blonde s'interrompt en voyant Esméralda tombé, elle court la rejoindre avec Snow et Régina qui a repris son souffle et ses esprits et voit enfin la blessure que le monstre à fait dans le dos de son amie.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? demande Snow.

-Attendez, dit Régina en posant sa main sur le dos d'Esméralda pour la guérir avec ses pouvoir magique, mais cela ne marche pas. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas?

-Blue, souffle Esméralda.

-Ok, on l'a porte jusqu'à Blue, dit Emma.

-C'est trop dangereux, dit Snow. Elle perd trop de sang.

-Tenez moi, on va se téléporter," dit Régina, puis Emma et Snow posent leur mains sur l'épaule de Régina, qui tient Esméralda et le groupe de femme disparait de la plage.

Au même moment à l'église, Blue, aidé des autres fées, fait des recherches dans ses livres personnels pour trouver un moyen de vaincre le trio diabolique. Blue est installé dans ses appartements, seule sur son canapé quand Régina apparait avec Emma et Snow ainsi qu'Esméralda qui est blessée.

"Mon dieu, allongée là sur le canapé, dit Blue en se levant. Que c'est-il passé?

-Une pieuvre géante nous a attaqué, dit Emma en allongeant Esméralda sur le ventre sur le canapé. Régina a essayé de la soigné mais sa magie n'a pas fonctionné. Puis elle a dit votre nom.

-Aucun sortilège ne marche sur le corps d'Esméralda, dit Blue en prenant un pot sur son étagère. Un cadeau de ses parents. C'est un don et une malédiction en même temps. Je vous remercie de l'avoir emmené, maintenant je voudrais que vous sortiez pour que je puisse la soigner.

-Non, nous restons avec vous, dit Snow

-Dépêchez vous, supplie Emma qui veut rester comme sa mère.

-Quand elle se réveillera et qu'elle découvrira que vous étiez là, je lui dirai que vous avez refusé de sortir, dit Blue en prenant sa baguette.

-Si vous voulez, souffle Régina. Soignez là."

Blue souffle un grand coup et passe la baguette dans le dos d'Esméralda, ce qui fait disparaître les vêtements de la jeune femme et la laisse en sous vêtement. Snow ne peut retenir un cri de surprise en voyant le corps meurtri de sa marraine. Son corps est recouvert de cicatrices. En voyant le dos d'Esméralda, Emma a l'impression que quelqu'un a découpé la peau du dos de la jeune femme pour les recollés dans tous les sens tellement le nombre de cicatrices est important.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? demande Emma dans un souffle.

-Des coups de fouet, dit Régina en reconnaissant les cicatrices qu'elle a tellement infligé dans le passé aux prisonniers.

-Tu en as déjà vu autant sur quelqu'un ? demande Snow alors que Blue reste concentrée sur sa tâche en étalant de la pommade magique sur la plaie que le Kraken a fait sur Esméralda.

-Jamais, souffle Régina alors que Blue place un bandage sur la plaie de la jeune fille.

-Il y a plus cruelle que vous majesté, dit la fée. Je vais vous chercher quelques à manger, il est presque midi maintenant. Si quelqu'un frappe à la porte empêcher le d'entrer ou couvrez le corps d'Esméralda. Elle n'aime pas que les gens voient ses cicatrices.

-Bien sûr, dit Snow. Je vais prévenir David et Hook pour leur dire où nous sommes.

-Je vais appelé Henri, dit Emma.

-Vous devez sortir de l'église, vous ne capterez pas ici, dit Blue.

-Ok, dit Emma en regardant Esméralda.

-Allez y, je reste avec elle," dit Régina, puis la mère et la fille sortent de l'appartement de Blue avec la propriétaire en lui disant qu'elles reviennent rapidement. Quand la porte se ferme, Régina regarde la blessé endormi et ses yeux se posent sur ses cicatrises qu'il y a sur son dos, puis son regard descend le long de son bras gauche et elle voit une fine cicatrice au même endroit que la blessure qu'elle a eu il y a 15 ans à Boston. Régina s'assoit sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé après avoir couvert Esméralda d'une couverture, elle n'a plus besoin de parler à cette femme, elle a les réponses qu'elle voulait, bien que d'autres questions apparaissent dans sa tête.

**Voilà, voilà, alors qu'en avez vous pensez? Dans le prochain épisode, il y aura d'autre révélation et un petit règlement de compte entre parents et enfant, ça va péter lol. Ainsi que la découverte d'un journal intime que quelqu'un ne va pas respecter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

**Ce chapitre est long je sais, mais il y a tellement de choses a dire, en sachant que la lecture d'un certain cahier ne se fera pas dans ce chapitre désolé. Mais il y qu'en même des révélations.**

Après le déjeuner, Snow, Emma et Régina quittent les appartements de Blue après être sûres que Esméralda sans sortira après une grande sieste. Les recherches continuent tout l'après midi bien que le cœur n'y soit plus, mais le trio des méchantes sorcières est introuvable.

Alors que David, Emma et Henri vont se coucher après le diner, Snow et Régina font la vaisselle.

"Pourquoi a t elle fait ça? demande soudain Régina en tendant une assiette propre à Snow pour que cette dernière l'essuie.

-Je te l'ai dit, Esméralda n'est pas méchante, répond Snow comprenant toute de suite la question de son ex belle mère.

-Si Cora lui a tuer son Truelove il y a plus de 50 ans, pourquoi me sauve t elle la vie? Elle pourrais me laisser mourir et elle aurait sa vengeance.

-Elle ne veut tuer personne, elle veut juste retrouvé son bonheur, répond Snow.

-Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me sauve la vie, dit Régina.

-Dis toi que la première fois elle voulait me sauver moi d'une mort atroce face à ce monstre, dit Snow pensant que Régina parle du combat qui a révélé Esméralda et où Régina l'a protégé avec son corps comme lui a raconté Emma.

-C'était pas la première fois, soupire Régina à voix base mais Snow l'entend quand même.

-Régina? Demande Snow après quelques secondes de silence. Tu m'en a trop dis ou pas assez.

-Quand je suis allée chercher Henri à Boston, j'ai failli me faire agressé par deux hommes dans les rues et Esméralda était là, dit Régina après avoir soupiré un grand coup. Elle m'a défendu face à ses hommes et elle m'a accompagné jusqu'à l'orphelinat sans même que je lui demande, puis elle a disparut.

-Tu ne t'ai jamais posé de questions? Demande Snow surprise de cette histoire que Régina n'a jamais raconté à personne.

-Bien sûr que si, mais elle s'était pris un coup de couteau et je me suis dis qu'elle était parti voir un médecin. Et puis, il y avait Henri, dit Régina pour s'excuser. J'aurais dû la suivre mais elle a disparut tellement rapidement que ...

-Régina, Régina, calmes toi, dit Snow en posant sa main sur le bras de Régina qui commence à trembler. Tu as entendu Blue hier, Esméralda n'aime pas qu'on prenne soin d'elle, elle n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses. Et puis tu l'as dis toi même, il y avait Henri. Elle est vivante, alors calmes toi.

-Tu as raison, dit Régina en passant sa main au dessus de l'évier pour faire disparaitre la vaisselle. Je n'ai pas envie de faire la vaisselle.

-Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles," répond Snow en posant le torchon puis elle sourit à Régina. Elle sait que son ex belle mère a promis de ne pas utiliser la magie pour les petites taches ménagère mais elle sait surtout que Régina a besoin de sommeil et de calme, donc c'est ensemble qu'elles montent les escaliers pour allée se coucher dans leur chambre respective.

Le lendemain, Régina se réveille à l'aube. Elle regarde à côté d'elle est sourit en voyant Henri endormi. Elle se lève sans réveiller son fils et fonce dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Puis elle va voir dans la chambre d'Henri et voit Emma dormir, ensuite elle va vérifier dans la chambre d'amis et voit David qui dort avec Neal mais aucune trace de Snow. Elle descend et va dans la cuisine en entendant un bruit de vaisselle. Lorsqu'elle entre dans la salle, elle voit Snow déjà habillée en train de préparer deux cafés.

"Je t'ai entendu te lever et aller dans la première salle de bain, dit Snow en lui tendant une tasse de café. Je ne sais pas où tu veux allée mais tu n'as pas le droit de sortir toute seule.

-Cette interdiction est levé depuis que nous savons que la dame de pique est Esméralda et que cette dernière m'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie, répond Régina.

-Où veux tu aller? Demande Snow en souriant.

-Je comptais aller récupérer mon sac que j'ai oublié chez Blue hier, répond Régina.

-A l'aube? Demande Snow. Sous la pluie.

-Tu connais la téléportation? Demande Régina.

-Oui, et j'adorerais recommencé, dit Snow.

-Tu as oublié ton sac toi aussi? Demande gentiment Régina.

-Je ne cherche pas d'excuses pour dire que je veux prendre des nouvelles de ma marraine, répond Snow.

-On est parti," répond Régina en regardant Snow comme ci elle était folle. Puis les deux femmes mettent leur manteau et disparaissent.

Elles apparaissent quelques secondes plus tard devant l'église sous une pluie torrentielle dans l'incompréhension puis elles entrent dans l'église où se trouve les appartements de toutes les fées.

"Je croyais que tu devais nous faire apparaitre à l'intérieur de l'église? Demande Snow en retirant son manteau trempé.

-C'est ce que j'avais prévu, dit Régina en imitant Snow.

-On ne peut pas apparaitre dans l'église, dit Tink en s'approchant des deux femmes avec deux serviettes.

-Merci, dit Snow en prenant la serviette comme Régina pour essuyer leur cheveux.

-Et pourquoi cette protection? Demande Régina.

-Le Darkone a pensé que c'était nécessaire le temps qu'Esméralda se remette complètement de ses blessures, explique Tink. Il est arrivé juste après votre départ hier et il est rester au chevet d'Esméralda toute le nuit.

-Rumple a fait ça? Demande Régina surprise.

-Je sais, c'est bizarre hein? Demande Tink aussi surprise que les deux brunes par le comportement de Rumple.

-Je crois que j'ai oublié mon sac ici hier, dit Régina. Nous sommes venu le chercher.

-Ne bougez pas, je vais prévenir Blue, dit Tink en partant de l'église.

-Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle a dit, dit Régina en regardant Snow avec un regard malin.

-Moi non plus," dit Snow puis elles échangent un sourire et partent en direction des appartements de la fée bleu. Les deux brunes se déplacent rapidement et en silence, puis elles arrivent devant la porte de Blue, elles entrent sans faire de bruit, puis se dirigent vers la porte de la chambre de Blue qui est entrouverte, elles s'approchent doucement et poussent la porte et ce qu'elles voient les laissent muettes. Rumple est en train de couvrir Esméralda nue qui est allongé endormie sur le lit. Ensuite Rumple se rend compte de la présence de Régina et de Snow et les fait sortir de la chambre. Puis il ferme la porte et fixe les deux femmes.

"Tu comptais faire quoi? Demande Snow énervée.

-Tu profites de son sommeil pour la mater? Demande Régina.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois mon Esméralda nue, dit Rumple fier de sa révélation.

-Ton Esméralda? Demande en chœur les deux brunes.

-Hum hum, dit une voix derrière les deux brunes.

-Blue, dit Snow. Rumple était dans la chambre d'Esméralda et il...

-Prenait soin d'elle, continue Blue puis elle regarde Rumple. Comment va t elle?

-La plaie c'est cicatrisé, mon Esméralda courra dès son réveil, dit Rumple.

-Elle ne t'appartient pas, dit Blue sèchement.

-Tu es jalouse car elle est venu me chercher le premier, dit Rumple avec un sourire triomphant.

-Tu oublie que c'est moi qu'elle préfère, elle te l'a déjà dit, dit Blue avec le même sourire de triomphe sur le visage quand elle voit celui de Rumple disparaitre.

-Tu n'es... commence Rumple.

-Temps mort, dit Snow. Vous règlerez vos problème plus tard. Je voulais prendre des nouvelles d'Esméralda.

-Elle va mieux, dit Blue en reprenant son sérieux. Elle aura juste une nouvelle cicatrice.

-Toujours a cause de la même famille, souffle Rumple assez fort pour se faire entendre des trois femmes.

-Pardon? Demande Régina.

-C'est ta chère mère qui c'est défoulée sur son dos après lui avoir bloqué ses pouvoirs, on se demande pourquoi Esméralda la déteste autant, dit Rumple en regardant méchamment Régina.

-Rumple arrêtes, ordonne Esméralda en sortant de la chambre habillé d'un peignoir.

-Ma chérie, tu dois rester couché, dit Blue en se précipitant vers Esméralda pour l'aider à s'assoir sur le canapé.

-Tu vas mieux? Demande Snow en s'asseyant à côté d'Esméralda.

-Oui, Snowly je vais mieux, dit Esméralda. Juste un peu fatiguée.

-C'est pour cela que vous devriez partir toutes les deux, insiste Rumple en fixant Régina.

-Elles ont le droit d'être là, dit Blue en se postant devant Régina. Sans elles, Esméralda serait encore sur la plage en train de se vider de son sang.

-Tu prends sa défense? Demande Rumple.

-Vous allez arrêter tous les deux, dit Esméralda. Rumple tu devrais déjà être à la boutique en train de continuer tes recherches.

-Bien, j'y vais, dit Rumple en mettant sa veste et en sortant dignement de la salle.

-Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger et après tu devras aller te reposer, d'accord? Dit Blue en regardant Régina et Snow.

-Bien sûr, dit Snow. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps. Promis.

-Vous voulez un café? Demande Blue avant de sortir.

-Non merci, répondent Snow et Régina.

-Emma n'est pas avec vous? Demande Esméralda.

-Non elle dormait quand nous sommes parti, elle n'a pas supporté l'impuissance qu'elle a eu hier. Elle voulait t'aider mais elle n'a pas pu, donc hier après midi elle c'est entrainer avec son père au combat à l'épée puis avec Henri. Il lui lançait des balles en l'air et elle les détruisait. Elle était tellement épuisée que j'ai préféré la laisser dormir. Mais elle viendra te voir cet après midi.

-Bien sûr, dit Esméralda puis elle regarde Régina. Je vous remercie de m'avoir emmené ici hier.

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et puis vous avez dit le nom de Blue, dit Régina. C'est moi qui devrait vous remerciez de m'avoir encore sauver la vie.

-C'est vous qui avez encore protégé Snowly, dit Esméralda.

-Pas il y a 15 ans, dit Régina.

-Que c'est-il passé il y a 15 ans? Demande Blue en entrant dans la chambre avec un plateau repas.

-J'ai aidé Régina a trouvé Henri, répond simplement Esméralda.

-Si vous saviez qui j'étais pourquoi avoir fais ça? Demande Régina.

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Emma n'aurait jamais retrouvé ses parents avec l'aide d'Henri, explique calmement Esméralda.

-On dirait que vous avez toujours trois coups d'avance sur tous le monde, dit Régina.

-C'est faux, sinon je ne me serais pas trouvé sur la plage avec Emma en sachant qu'un Kraken serait dans les parages, dit Esméralda.

-Comment fais tu pour savoir autant de chose? Demande Snow en regardant sa marraine.

-Les cartes, répond Esméralda.

-Donc vous savez l'avenir de chacun d'entre nous? Demande Régina.

-Non, répond Esméralda en commençant à manger. Rien n'est écrit à l'avance, chaque décision, chaque fait et geste peut changer notre avenir. La seule chose qui soit sûr c'est notre passé, enfin quand quelqu'un ne fait pas de voyage dans le temps pour le changer.

-Mais... continue Régina alors qu'Esméralda se masse les tempes.

-Je pense qu'il y a eu assez de questions pour aujourd'hui, dit Blue en voyant Esméralda fatiguée.

-Je propose qu'on se retrouve ce soir au restaurant, je vais prévenir Granny. Une petite fête ne peut nous faire que tu bien, on trinquera à la défaite du Kraken et tu pourras répondre à nos questions après une bonne journée de repos, dit Snow pour empêcher Régina de continuer à poser des questions.

-Bien, souffle Régina résignée.

-Je suis d'accord, répond Blue en regardant Esméralda qui acquiesce d'un geste de la tête.

-A ce soir alors, dit Snow en se levant.

-Régina, vous oubliez encore votre sac, dit Blue en montrant l'objet poser à côté du fauteuil.

-Merci," dit Régina, puis elle se baisse pour prendre son sac pendant que Blue débarrasse le plateau repas et que Snow prend Esméralda dans ses bras. Régina remarque un petit cahier noir à coté de son sac sur lequel il y a écrit le nom d'Esméralda. Elle le prend discrètement et le met dans son sac.

Le soir arrive rapidement et bien qu'Emma en veut à sa mère pour ne pas l'avoir emmené avec elle voir Esméralda, elle attend le soir pour voir son amie, sachant qu'elle doit se reposé. Quand la fête commence au Granny's, Esméralda arrive en compagnie de Rumple et de Blue ainsi que de quelques fées. A peine Esméralda à le temps d'entrer dans le restaurant que Ruby lui saute dessus pour la serrer dans ses bras.

"Doucement Scarlette, dit Esméralda en évitant de tomber.

-Pardon, je t'ai fait mal, attends je vais te chercher une chaise, dit Ruby soudain paniquée d'avoir fait mal à son amie.

-Scarlette, je vais bien, dit Esméralda. Je vais allé m'assoir à une table.

-D'accord, tu veux un truc à boire? Demande la louve.

-Pas maintenant merci, dit Esméralda en se dirigeant vers la table où Emma est installée avec Régina et Henri.

"Snow et Charming ne sont pas là? Demande Esméralda en s'asseyant à coté d'Emma.

-Ils étaient en train de préparer Neal, ils ne vont pas tarder, dit Emma.

-C'est vrai ce que vous avez dit à maman et grand mère ce matin? Demande directement Henri.

-Pardon? Demande Esméralda surprise par la spontanéité d'Henri.

-J'ai entendu maman et grand mère parler ce midi pendant qu'elles fessaient la vaisselle, avoue Henri sous le regard accusateur de Régina. Elles ont dit que vous aviez dit qu'aucun destin n'étaient écrit à l'avance.

-C'est vrai, nous sommes tous mettre de notre destin, dit Esméralda.

-Mais maman à deux pages de mon livre qui raconte deux histoires différentes, dit Henri qui n'est pas d'accord avec Esméralda. Ce qui prouve que quelqu'un écrit notre histoire.

-C'est vrai, notre passé est écrit dans ce bouquin, il est également vrai que l'histoire aurait pu changer selon les choix que les personnes prennent. Tu ne t'en souvient pas car Emma l'a changé en fessant son voyage dans le passé, mais ton bouquin étaient différent avant. Il montre le passé, ce qui c'est passé ou aurait dû ce passé si les personnages avaient fait d'autre choix, mais il ne dit pas ce qui va se passé.

-Alors comment avez vous su que grand mère allait avoir une fille? Demande Henri.

-Les cartes me l'ont dit, mais ce n'est jamais sûr, insiste Esméralda. Je m'explique, je peux te dire que tu vas rencontrer une jeune fille ce soir ici même, mais si je te le dis, je te laisse le choix de partir et de ne rencontrer aucune fille. C'est toi qui choisit ton destin.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre, dit Henri après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Tu es comme ton père, tu comprends vite quand tu veux, dit Esméralda en souriant tristement.

-Tu as connu mon père? Demande Henri.

-Oui et non, je l'ai rencontré rapidement quand il était enfant, dit Esméralda un peu gêné. Je vais allée chercher quelque chose a boire.

-C'est bizarre, souffle Emma en regardant Esméralda se diriger vers le bar.

-On est là, dit Snow en arrivant avec David et Neal.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, dit Emma.

-Ton frère a eu la bonne idée de remplir sa couche avant de partir, dit David en souriant.

-Où est Hook? Demande Snow.

-Au bar, il est parti nous chercher quelque chose à boire, dit Emma en regardant vers le bar pour voir Hook discuter avec Esméralda.

-Tu savais qu'elle connaissait mon père? Demande Henri à sa grand mère.

-IL A FAIT QUOI! Hurle Esméralda avant de se retourné et de faire un geste rapide en direction de Rumple qui est propulsé a travers la fenêtre du restaurant.

-Esméralda? Demande Blue en voyant la jeune femme sortir pour rejoindre Rumple.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demande Emma quand Hook la rejoins.

-Je n'en sais rien, je lui racontais ma haine pour le crocodile, puis elle s'est énervée et a fait ce qu'elle a fait, explique Hook en sortant du restaurant comme la plupart des personnes.

-Tu as enfermé Blue dans ce chapeau en sachant qu'elle aurait pu mourir? Demande Esméralda à Rumple. Tu n'es qu'un ignoble monstre.

-Ne me parles pas comme ça, ordonne Rumple qui se trouve à moins d'un mètre d'Esméralda.

-Qui a appris a Cora à contrôler ses pouvoirs? Qui a appris à Zéléna à contrôler ses pouvoirs? Qui est donc le responsable de mon malheur et de la mort de Baelfire? Toi, juste toi, car rien n'est plus important pour toi que ton pouvoir et ta magie, et tu... dit Esméralda mais elle est interrompu par une gifle de Rumple.

-Je suis ton père tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça, dit Rumple.

-Tu n'es rien! Hurle Esméralda en levant sa main en direction de Rumple. Le Darkone ne sera plus dans quelques secondes.

-Esméralda non, dit Rumple en tombant au sol avec des difficultés pour respirer.

-Esméralda arrêtes, ordonne Blue.

-J'ai fini de toute façon, dit Esméralda alors que Rumple reprend difficilement sa respiration. Le Darkone n'est plus. Il ne reste que Rumple, l'homme le plus lache et orgueilleux que je connaisse, dit Esméralda en regardant avec dégout l'homme a genoux devant elle.

-Que m'as tu fait? Demande Rumple dans un souffle.

-Je t'ai privé de tes pouvoirs, tu n'es plus lié à ta dague car tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir, c'est ce que tu voulais, ne plus être lié à ta dague, dit Esméralda avec toute l'arrogance qu'elle peut.

-Pourquoi? Demande Rumple les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est de ta faute si mon frère est mort, dit Esméralda. Tu m'avais promis de le retrouvé et de prendre soin de lui mais tu as échoué. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me faire de mal, mais tu viens de me gifler, tu m'avais promis de ne plus faire de mal à maman mais tu l'as enfermé dans le chapeau avec les autres fées. Tu m'as menti encore et toujours. Tu n'es qu'un minable lâche.

-Sa mère? Demande Emma en regardant le ciel pour voir la lune.

-Esméralda arrêtes, ordonne Blue en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Tu lui as retiré ses pouvoir la punition est assez grande.

-Ta bonté te perdras maman, dit Esméralda en regardant Blue.

-Je suis en vie et en bonne santé, je ne risque aucun danger, dit Blue. Rentrons à la maison d'accord?

-Oui, dit Esméralda puis elle prend la main de Blue et les deux femmes disparaissent devant tout le monde.

-Esméralda vient d'appeler Blue maman et Rumple est son père? Demande Emma. J'ai loupé quelques épisodes, je comprend plus rien.

-Il pourrait nous l'expliquer, dit Hook en montrant Rumple qui se relève avec difficulté.

-Aidons le à entrer dans sa boutique, dit Emma.

-Tu as raison," puis David et Emma aide Rumple à se relevé et a marcher jusqu'à sa boutique. Puis ils entrent avec Snow, Henri, Régina et Hook, pendant que Granny invite toute la population à entrer dans le restaurant.

Quand Rumple est installer sur une chaise il regarde les personnes qui l'entourent et souffle un grand coup.

"Je suppose que je vous dois quelques explications."

**Voilà, dans le prochain épisodes certains secrets d'Esméralda vont être révélés, ainsi que d'autres secrets d'autres personnages. Laissé une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez en espérant que ça vous a plu. Merci.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**Je vous met la suite aujourd'hui car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster d'autre chapitre dans la semaines a suivre et comme je l'ai fini je le met de suite. Bonne lecture. **

_"Je suppose que je vous dois quelques explications" dit Rumple._

"S'il vous plait? demande Emma.

-Vous savez tous que c'est la fée bleue qui a aidé Baelfire a partir de la forêt enchantée avec un haricot magique, raconte Rumple calmement. Je n'est pas eu le courage de le suivre et quand j'ai revu la fée bleue j'ai tenté de la tuer. Elle s'est défendu, la bataille était rude, car même si je suis... Enfin si j'étais puissant, la magie blanche l'est toujours plus que la magie noire. Nous avons attaquer en même temps et nos deux attaques se sont rencontrées et il y a eu une explosion. Elle nous a propulsé et un immense flash est apparut, pour laissé place à un bébé.

-Esméralda? demande Snow alors que Rumple garde le silence.

-Oui, contrairement à ta fille qui est née de l'amour pure, Esméralda est née de la pure haine entre deux êtres magiques puissants, répond Rumple. C'est pour cela qu'elle est puissante et qu'elle contrôle aussi bien la magie noire que la magie blanche. C'est la fée bleue qui à élevé Esméralda, je ne voulais pas de remplaçant pour Baelfire, mais dès que Esméralda a eu trois ans, ses pouvoir sont apparus et elle apparaissait devant moi où que je sois. Je ne l'ai pas toute de suite reconnu, mais lorsqu'elle m'a appelé papa et que Blue est apparut juste derrière elle pour la récupérer, j'ai compris qui elle était. Heureusement que j'étais chez moi seul quand elles sont apparues. Nous avons réussi a discuter calmement avec Blue pour faire en sorte de garder le secret sur la naissance d'Esméralda.

-Vous aviez honte que l'on vous rapproche l'un de l'autre? demande Hook méchamment.

-Non, tu es bien placé pour savoir que j'ai beaucoup d'ennemis et bien que Blue soit une gentille fée, elle a également des ennemis dans le camps des méchants, dit Rumple en regardant méchamment le pirate. Imaginez que tous ces ennemis apprennent que nous avions un enfant, Esméralda aurait été en danger tous les jours. Nous avons expliqué à Esméralda qu'elle ne devait pas nous appeler maman et papa en public pour sa protection, elle était très intelligente et elle a compris.

-A trois ans? demande David.

-C'est ma fille, elle est très intelligente, répond Rumple avec de la fierté mélangé a de la tristesse dans la voix. Elle restait avec les fées, c'était plus sûre pour elle, elle a appris beaucoup auprès des fées sur la magie blanche. Mais sa curiosité était grande et elle venait souvent à la maison pour lire mes livres et apprendre des choses sur la magie noire et je lui ai appris a s'en servir. Nous avons eu une grande discution avec Blue, enfin une dispute. C'est Esméralda qui nous a calmé en nous fessant promettre de ne jamais se faire de mal entre nous trois.

-Et tu as trahi cette promesse, dit Régina.

-Je sais, si tu te souviens je viens de me faire retirer mes pouvoirs par ma fille, crache Rumple en fixant Régina. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais être seul.

-Bien sûr, dit Emma en voyant Rumple se levé pour aller se coucher.

-Allons-y," dit Snow, puis tout le petit groupe sort de la boutique. La famille Charming, ainsi que Hook vont dans le restaurant pour calmé la foule sachant qu'ils vont vouloir avoir des explications, mais Régina retourne chez elle en disant aux autres qu'elle est fatiguée. Régina avance quelques pas et quand elle est sûre que personne ne l'observe elle disparait et réapparait dans son tombeau. Elle regarde autour d'elle et lève les mains pour mettre en place un sortilège, si quelqu'un approche, elle sera prévenu, puis elle ouvre son sac et sort le cahier qu'elle a pris chez Blue. Cette Esméralda a beaucoup de secret et Régina veut assouvir sa curiosité. Elle s'assoit et pose le cahier fermé sur ses genoux, elle sait que ce n'est pas bien, mais Esméralda connait son passé car elle a lu dans la mémoire d'Henri. Régina soupire un grand coup puis elle ouvre le cahier.

_Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un cheval avec des ailes, Tink dit que les pégases n'existent plus depuis longtemps mais je sais ce que j'ai vu et je vais essayer de le dresser pour le montrer à Tink comme ça elle arrêtera de penser que je suis folle. Je lui prouverais. _

Régina sourit en lisant cette première page, elle se demande quel âge avait Esméralda quand elle a écrit cela. Puis elle tourne plusieurs page où Esméralda raconte sa vie de tous les jours avec les fées. Puis une page attire son attention, car l'écriture à changer.

_J'étais chez papa en train de lire un livre dans la bibliothèque quand une femme est entrée avec papa. J'ai eu le temps de me cacher, elle ne m'a pas vu, mais je suis sûre que papa m'a vu, car il l'a directement emmené dans son bureau. Elle est très belle, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne l'aime pas. J'ai entendu papa l'appelé Cora. Je suis sûre que c'est une méchante sorcière, son sourire est jolie mais il me fait froid dans le dos. Je n'aime pas cette femme, mais papa l'adore. Pourquoi?_

Régina soupire en lisant ce passage, on dirait qu'Esméralda a reconnu la nature de sa mère dès le premier regard. Puis elle tourne les pages et s'arrête encore une fois sur une page en reconnaissant le nom de sa mère.

_Cora est un monstre. Hier j'ai appris a me transformer en n'importe quoi pour gagner quand je jouerais à cache cache avec les fées et je suis allé chez papa pour lui faire une blague, mais j'ai entendu quelque chose qui me dégoûte. C'est la deuxième fois que je vois Cora et je viens de l'entendre demandé deux potions de stérilité à papa qui lui a donné. J'ai demandé à maman à quoi ça servait et elle me l'a expliqué. Je hais Cora, elle a dit à papa qu'elle en voulait deux, une pour elle et l'autre pour ce venger. Elle a donné une potion à une femme nommé Eve, la femme du roi, mais je vais devenir son amie même si je dois subir les foudre de cette sorcière et je vais aider la reine a avoir un bébé. _

Régina n'en cru pas ses yeux, Cora ne voulait pas que Léopold et Eve aient un enfant, mais pourquoi? Puis elle tourne la page pour lire la suite.

_Je l'a hais, je l'a hais, je l'a hais, Cora est pire qu'un monstre, elle n'a pas pu la seconde potion, elle l'a donné à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle l'a donné à un bébé, comment une mère peut faire ça à son enfant? _

En lisant ses mots, Régina laisse tomber le cahier par terre et les larmes coulent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle se lève en se tenant le ventre, elle a envie de vomir, elle qui fessait tellement confiance à sa mère. Elle comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi elle n'a jamais eu d'enfant, bien qu'elle ait eu plusieurs amants dans sa vie. Tout s'explique. Puis l'alarme retentit, quelqu'un arrive au tombeau. Régina ramasse le cahier et le cache dans son sac à main, puis elle essuie ses larmes et respire un grand coup.

"Maman, tu es là? demande Henri à l'entrée du tombeau.

-Oui, je suis en bas, dit régina.

-Je croyais que tu voulais rentrée à la maison, dit Henri.

-Je voulais vérifier quelque chose, dit Régina. Tu es venu tout seul?

-Non, maman m'attend dehors avec Hook, dit Henri. Quand on est rentré avec Snow et David à la maison, on ne t'a pas vu alors je me suis dit que tu devais être là.

-Rentrons maintenant, dit Régina en prenant son sac.

-OK," répond Henri qui comprend que sa mère ne va pas bien. Puis la mère et le fils sortent du tombeau et rejoignent Emma et Hook. Ensuite le pirate raccompagne le trio au manoir avant de repartir vers son bateau. Emma va se coucher ainsi que Henri, alors que Régina se fait couler un bain sous le regard inquiet de Snow.

"Tu vas bien régina? demande Snow.

-Oui, je vais prendre un bain puis j'irais me coucher. J'ai juste besoin de me d'étendre un peu, dit Régina.

-Bien, je te laisse," dit Snow en sortant de la salle de bain, puis elle ferme la porte. Régina coupe l'eau de son bain, puis elle se déshabille et entre dans l'eau bien chaude. Après quelques secondes de silence, Régina tend l'oreille pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangé, puis d'un geste de la main, elle fait flotter son sac vers elle et elle en sort le cahier. Elle ouvre le cahier pour poursuivre sa lecture.

_Comment une mère peut faire ça à son enfant? J'espère que cet enfant s'en sortira. J'ai tiré les cartes comme papa me l'a appris et je dois aider la reine. Le bébé s'en sortira, les cartes me l'ont dit, son père la protègera et sera toujours à ses côtés. J'espère qu'il a un minimum de contrôle sur ce monstre de Cora. Demain j'irais voir Jiminy, il faut que je lui demande comment je peux annuler cette potion. _

Régina tourne la page, si il y a une solution a son mal être dans ce cahier alors il faut qu'elle sache.

_J'ai été voir Jiminy, il m'a dit qu'avec beaucoup d'amour et un peu de magie on peut annuler tous les mauvais sort. Il faut que je fasse en sorte de rencontrer Eve et je vais l'aider à avoir un bébé. _

Régina tourne les pages et lit comment Eve et Esméralda sont devenus amies. Les différentes balades qu'elles ont faite ainsi que les bals et les dansent qu'elles ont partagé. Ainsi que les nombreuses discussions entre les deux femmes et l'amour que Eve porte à Léopold. Puis Régina arrête de tourné les pages quand elle voit le prénom de sa mère.

_J'ai réussi, Eve est enceinte et le bébé grandi bien, quand je suis allé le dire à papa, je n'ai pas vu qu'il y avait Cora. Elle m'a hurlé dessus en me disant que l'amour est une faiblesse et que mes actes ont détruit son plan et qu'elle va se venger. Papa n'a rien entendu de ses menaces et je ne le dirai à personne. Ce monstre ne me fait pas peur et si elle veut la guerre, elle va l'avoir. Elle a essayer de m'arracher le cœur, mais elle n'a pas réussi. Elle a compris que j'étais plus puissante qu'elle, mais je suis sûre qu'elle va essayer de faire du mal à Eve ou à son bébé. Il faut que je les protège quoiqu'il arrive._

Régina pose le cahier et sort de la baignoire dont l'eau commence à se refroidir. Puis elle se sèche et met son pyjama. Ensuite elle reprend le cahier, sort de la salle de bain et va vérifier que tout le monde dort. Elle descend les escaliers et va se faire une tasse de café, en passant dans la cuisine elle voit qu'il est presque minuit, mais elle n'est pas fatigué. Elle s'installe sur le canapé avec une couverture, sa tasse de café et le cahier. Puis elle reprend sa lecture.

_J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles. Eve a donné naissance à une belle petite fille, Snow. Ses parents m'ont demandé d'être sa marraine et j'ai accepté. Ensuite je suis allé faire un tour dans les bois et je l'ai vu. L'être humain le plus beau de tout les temps. Ses yeux sont tellement parfait et sa voix tellement belle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. J'en ai parlé à Jiminy et il croit que je suis amoureuse. Est ce que j'ai le crois d'aimer? J'ai demandé à Jiminy de n'en parler à personne pour le moment, mes parents ne doivent pas savoir. Je ne suis pas sûre que cet amour soit permis. Je suis perdue._

Régina sourit en lisant ses quelques phrases. Elle a l'impression de lire le journal d'une adolescente alors qu'à la naissance de Snow, Esméralda devait avoir plus de 50 ans. Elle tourne plusieurs pages dans lesquelles Esméralda raconte les premières fois de Snow, mais ne reparle plus de son amoureux. Puis elle s'attarde sur une page.

_Je l'ai revu, sa beauté n'a fait que d'accroitre depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Cela fait presque trois ans maintenant et ses yeux n'ont pas changé. Quand cet être parfait me sourit, mon cœur s'arrête, j'ai réussi à lui parler après l'avoir aidé à se débarrassé d'une meute d'ogres qui voulait sa mort. J'ai tiré les cartes et elles m'ont dit que j'ai enfin rencontré mon Truelove, je dois en parler aux parents, en espérant que papa ne me fasse pas une crise de jalousie._

Puis Régina lit les pages suivantes, dans lesquels elle apprend que Esméralda décide d'attendre d'être sûre de ses sentiments et de ceux de son Truelove pour en parler à ses parents. Esméralda raconte les virées nocturnes qu'elle fait en secret et en cachette avec son Truelove.

_On s'est embrassé, mon cœur a failli explosé, mon bonheur est tellement grand que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Tink l'a remarqué, elle me pose beaucoup de questions mais je ne lui dirait rien, par contre Jiminy a tout de suite compris. Il veut rencontré mon Truelove, mais je lui ai dit que je veux que Blue le rencontre avant, ainsi que Rumple, mais je ne peux pas le dire à Jiminy ou sinon il risque de comprendre que ces deux là sont mes parents. Il comprend pour Blue, car il sait qu'elle m'a élevé, il croit que c'est juste ma tutrice. _

Puis Régina boit une gorgée de café avant de lire la dernière page du cahier, elle remarque tout de suite que l'écriture a changer, comme si Esméralda avait écrit cette dernière page en tremblant, elle remarque également quelques trace de larmes.

_Cora a détruit mon Truelove, je n'ai plus aucun espoir. Je la hais, elle a profité de mon malheur pour me mettre un collier autour du cou. Il m'a bloqué mes pouvoirs et Cora en a profité pour me torturé avec un fouet en me hurlant dessus. En me disant que je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureux avec mon Truelove car ce dernier est mort. Après quelques jours de tortures, un homme est venu me sortir de prison, pendant que Cora était parti. Il m'a dit de ne pas perdre espoir et que tout le monde avait une seconde chance, que je pourrais retrouvé l'amour. Je l'ai remercier alors qu'il m'aidait a marcher a travers la forêt. Je lui ai demandé de me laisser a quelque mètre d'un arbre qui allait me permettre d'appeler les fées pour qu'elles viennent m'aider. Je l'ai retenu avant qu'il ne parte et je lui ai demandé ce que je pouvais faire pour lui rendre l'appareil. Il m'a demandé de ne pas me venger sur sa fille Régina. Comment le roi Henri qui est tellement gentil, peut-il être marié à un monstre comme Cora? Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne romprais jamais cette promesse et je ne me vengerai jamais sur Régina qui n'a rien a voir avec la méchanceté de sa mère. Son père m'a redonné espoir, donc si je peux, j'aiderais cette femme qui n'a pas fini de souffrir à cause de sa mère. Quand mes plaies seront guérit, je partirais à la guerre, il faut que je prenne de la distance sur tout ça pour revenir plus forte._

Régina ferme le cahier, en soufflant un grand coup. Esméralda déteste Cora pour beaucoup de chose, mais elle est sûre que cette femme ne lui fera pas de mal, elle l'a promis à son père. Pourquoi il ne lui a rien dit de cette mésaventure? Pourquoi Henri Sénior ne lui a jamais parlé de cette femme? Régina lève les yeux et voit qu'il est presque deux heures du matin. Elle se lève pour se diriger vers la chambre. Demain il faudra trouver un moyen pour remettre le cahier dans les appartements de Blue sans se faire repérer. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle met le cahier dans son tiroir à sous vêtements et va se coucher dans le lit où Henri dort profondément.

**Voilà, j'espère que j'ai été assez précise dans les écrits. Et oui la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais c'est mieux de savoir certain secrets d'Esméralda et je sais, Cora est vraiment un monstre. Je me demande encore qui est le pire entre Cora et Rumple? Merci de me lire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensé. Bisou.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Le lendemain Régina se réveille à l'aube, elle a passé une très mauvaise nuit. Elle a fait plein de cauchemar dans lesquels sa mère lui arrachait Henri alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Puis elle entend un bruit au rez de chaussé. Elle descend sans faire de bruit et voit Cruella en train de fouillé dans son salon.

"Qu'est ce que vous faite là? demande Régina assez fort. Sortez de chez moi!

-Régina? demande la voix endormi de Snow a l'étage.

-Cruella est là," dit Régina mais elle a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Cruella lui fonce dessus. Snow descend et est surprise par ce qu'elle voit, elle voit deux Régina en train de se battre, puis Emma et David les rejoins après avoir confié le bébé à l'adolescent.

"Je suis pas bien réveillé là, dit Emma en voyant les deux Régina.

-L'une d'elle est Cruella, répond Snow.

-Mais laquelle? demande David.

-Il faudrait qu'elle arrête de se battre, dit Snow en regardant Emma.

-Je ne peux rien faire, je risquerais de blesser Régina, enfin la vraie Régina, répond Emma.

-Tu ne peux pas les bloquer, dit David alors que les deux Régina sont au sol en essayant de prendre l'avantage l'une sur l'autre.

-Je ne pense pas, dit Emma alors qu'une fumée violette apparait devant leur yeux.

-Henri m'a appelé en me disant qu'il y avait un problème, dit Esméralda en regardant Snow puis elle se retourne en entendant la bagarre. Je vois.

-On ne sait pas qui est qui, dit Snow.

-Déjà il faut les stopper, dit Esméralda en claquant des doigts et les deux Régina flottent dans les airs. Voilà, ça c'est fait.

-Il faudra que tu me donnes des cours un jour, dit Emma surprise par la facilité d'Esméralda à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

-Pas de problème, dès qu'on aura découvert qui est la vraie Régina, on mettra en place un emploi du temps en place, répond Esméralda. Où est Henri?

-A l'étage, répond Snow.

-Vas le chercher, il pourra peut être nous aider, dit Esméralda.

-J'y vais, répond David en montant les escaliers.

-Maintenant à nous trois, dit Esméralda en regardant les deux Régina tour à tour. Qui est l'autre?

-Cruella, dit Snow.

-Tu l'as vu se transformer? demande Esméralda.

-Non, c'est Régina qui l'a crié dans les escaliers avant que je ne descende, répond Snow.

-Je l'ai entendu aussi, dit Emma.

-Cela risque d'être compliqué alors, répond Esméralda puis elle voit deux paires d'yeux interrogateur la fixer. Selon Rumple, Cruella est très douée pour se mettre dans la peau d'une autre personne. Elle sait très bien mentir et elle arrive a lire les souvenirs de quelqu'un juste en étant en contact avec cette dernière.

-Tu crois qu'elle a eu le temps de lire les souvenirs de Régina pendant la bagarre? demande Emma en regardant les deux Régina qui se regardent méchamment.

-J'en suis certaine, répond Esméralda dans un soupir. Enfin ceux qui doivent l'intéresser .

-C'est quoi ça? demande Henri en voyant les deux Régina.

-Cruella et ta mère, répond Emma. Maintenant il faut deviner qui est qui.

-On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça, répond Snow en montrant les deux femmes flotter dans le salon.

-Emma tu vas venir avec moi au bureau du shérif, nous allons les mettre chacune dans une prison et ensorceler ces dernières, puis nous leur poserons des questions pour savoir qui est qui? explique Esméralda.

-Mais je ne connais pas assez bien Régina, répond Emma.

-Snow et Henri nous rejoindrons quand ils seront préparé, dit Esméralda.

-Ok, on monte se changer, dit Snow en remontant les escaliers avec Henri.

-Laisse moi deux minutes et j'arrive, dit Emma en suivant sa mère et Henri.

-David, attendez quelques instant," dit Esméralda puis elle dit quelque chose à l'oreille du prince sans que personne ne l'entende. David acquiesce et monte rejoindre son fils.

Une heure plus tard, les deux Régina sont chacune dans une cellule et Emma leur pose des questions et utilise sont pouvoir de détecteur de mensonge sur elle, mais elle n'obtient aucun résultat.

"Miss Swan, laissez moi sortir, je commence vraiment à me lasser de cette situation, dit la Régina de gauche.

-C'est une très mauvaise imitation de moi, souffle la Régina de droite.

-Je sais absolument pas qui est qui, répond Emma.

-Snow et Henri ne vont pas tarder, répond Esméralda. Et tu vas prendre ton premier cour de magie avec moi.

-Ici? demande Emma.

-Bien sûr, répond Esméralda. Je veux que tu te concentre sur les barreaux qui séparent les deux prisons et que tu le transforme en mur.

-Pourquoi? demande Emma.

-Pour empêcher Cruella d'atteindre à nouveau Régina, répond Esméralda. Snow et Henri la connaissent depuis des années. Les deux ont été élevé par Régina et je suis sûr que Cruella n'a pas pu lire tous les souvenirs se rapportant au deux enfants de Régina. Allez concentres toi.

-OK," souffle Emma puis elle ferme les yeux et se concentre sur les barreaux entre les deux prisons pour les transformer en mur. Quand Henri et Snow entrent dans le bureau, ils voient Esméralda leur faire signe de se taire, puis ils voient Emma les yeux fermés levant les mains vers la prison. Enfin les barreaux centraux se transformer en mur de briques.

"J'ai réussi, t'as vu Tatimé, j'ai réussi, dit Emma en regardant son mur puis elle voit sa mère et son fils.

-Je suis très fière de toi Emma, dit Esméralda.

-Et pourquoi avoir fait ça? Demande Snow.

-Pour que ces deux là n'est plus aucun contact, dit Esméralda. Madame et monsieur, je vous invite à interroger ses deux femmes pour découvrir qui est votre mère.

-Je commence," dit Henri alors que Snow regarde surprise Esméralda. Henri et Snow posent des questions à tour de rôle, mais cela ne donne aucun résultat. Alors que les heures passent, David arrive avec Ruby et Neal, les bras chargé de sac.

"Les renforts arrivent, dit Ruby en posant les sacs sur le bureau. David nous a expliqué la situation et nous avons décidé de vous ramené de l'énergie.

-Nous avons également pensé à nos prisonnières", dit David en regardant rapidement Esméralda qui lui sourit. Puis le prince tend deux sacs à Esméralda et cette dernière les téléporte dans les cellules. Les deux Régina ouvrent les sac et elles voient une salade composée au poulet. Quand Snow voit les repas elle est surprise de voir que David connaisse le plat préféré de Régina. Le repas se passe dans le silence le plus complet. Puis Neal commence à pleuré et Snow décide de s'enfermer dans le bureau derrière pour donner son biberon à Neal, puis elle demande à David de l'accompagné.

"Pourquoi as tu emmené ces repas aux prisonnières? Demande Snow.

-Tu aurais voulu laissé Régina mourir de faim? Demande David amusé.

-Non, mais pourquoi ces repas là? Demande Snow.

-C'est Esméralda qui me l'a demandé ce matin avant de partir avec Emma, dit David.

-Mais pourquoi à toi? Demande Snow en fessant faire son rot à Neal.

-Tu devrais poser la question à ta marraine, répond David.

-On est près pour reprendre l'interrogatoire, dit Emma en ouvrant la porte.

-C'est parti, dit Snow en donnant Neal à David.

-Ses dames ont terminé? Demande Esméralda aux deux prisonnières.

-Oui, répondent en chœur les deux femmes sur le même ton énervé.

-Bien, dit Esméralda en claquant des doigts puis les deux sacs réapparaissent sur le bureau.

-Les déchets ça se met à la poubelle, dit Emma en s'approchant du bureau.

-Ne touches à rien, je vous montre le sac de la Régina se trouvant dans la cellule de gauche, dit Esméralda et elle en sort un trognon de pomme, puis elle plonge sa main dans l'autre sac et en sort une pomme complète. Et voici le sac de la Régina de droite. Maintenant j'ai une question pour Henri et Snow. Quand avez vous vu Régina manger une pomme qui ne venait pas de son pommier personnel?

-Jamais, soufflent Snow et Henri en même temps après quelques secondes de silence.

-Exactement, répond Esméralda en claquant des doigts et les portes de la prison de droite s'ouvrent.

-Merci, dit Régina en sortant.

-Tu peux redevenir toi même Cruella, dit Esméralda à l'autre Régina.

-Les autres vont venir me chercher, dit Cruella en redevenant elle-même.

-Mais elle ne te trouverons pas, dit Esméralda. Tout le monde dernière moi."

Quand tout le monde est derrière Esméralda, cette dernière fait apparaitre le vieux monsieur qu'elle avait kidnappé.

"Esméralda, j'étais en train de faire les recherches que tu m'as...

-Chut, l'interromps Esméralda. J'aurais besoin que vous mettiez cette méchante sorcières hors service.

-Bien sûr", dit l'apprenti en voyant la famille Charming. Puis il sort le chapeau du magicien et l'active pour aspiré Cruella. Esméralda le remercie et le fait disparaitre;

"Il était où depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu? Demande Emma.

-A l'abri de tout danger, répond simplement Esméralda. Maintenant Emma allons nous entrainer.

-Ok, dit Emma en suivant Esméralda à l'extérieur.

-Maman, j'ai eu tellement peur, dit Henri en prenant Régina dans ses bras.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, répond Régina en rendant son étreinte à son fils.

-Tu es restée très calme, répond Snow surprise du comportement de l'ex Evilqueen.

-Quand j'ai vu Esméralda dire quelque chose à l'oreille de David, je savais qu'elle avait un plan, donc j'ai patienté, répond Régina.

-Tu lui a fais confiance? Demande Snow.

-Oui, j'ai réfléchis a ce que tu m'as dit et à ce qui c'est passé depuis le début. Donc j'ai décidé de faire confiance à Esméralda, répond Régina en souriant. Je me demande pourquoi Cruella est venu a la maison? Elle a pris quelque chose?

-On n'a pas fait attention, dit Henri.

-Allons vérifier, dit Régina en sortant du bureau avec Henri.

-Elle a reçu un coup sur la tête? Demande David.

-J'en sais rien," souffle Snow en suivant Henri et Régina,sachant que sa belle mère lui cache quelque chose.

Alors qu'Esméralda et Emma s'entrainent dans la forêt, Régina vérifie qu'il ne manque rien chez elle avec l'aide de Snow, David et Henri. Régina reste calme, elle sait qu'elle peut faire confiance à Esméralda, comme son père la fait il y a quelques années. Et puis, si elle veut qu'Esméralda annule l'effet de la potion sur elle, il n'y a que Esméralda qui peut l'aider. Et puis Esméralda a prouvé plus d'une fois qu'elle voulait réellement l'aidé.

Quand Régina à enfin fini de vérifié qu'il ne manquait rien chez elle, elle se souvient soudain du cahier qui se trouve dans son tiroir. Elle monte à l'étage et prend le cahier qui est toujours à la même place, elle le met dans son sac et redescend les escaliers.

"Je vais voir Tink, dit Régina en sortant rapidement de la maison.

-Ok à ce soir," répondent Snow et Henri qui sont sans le salon. Régina sourit du comportement des deux personnes en fermant la porte, puis elle marche vers l'église car elle n'a pas encore de plan pour entré dans les appartements de Blue. Puis elle se souvient des paroles d'Esméralda dans le bureau du shérif. Elle parlait de Snow et d'Henri comme devses enfants. Snow n'a rien dit, elle ne l'a pas corrigé, serait ce possible que Snow l'a considère encore comme une mère?

"Bonjour Régina, dit Tink en sortant de l'église.

-Bonjour Tink, répond Régina en se rendant compte qu'elle est déjà arrivé à destination.

-Que fais tu là? Demande Tink.

-J'ai besoin de parler, ment Régina. Du départ de Robin.

-Bien sûr, dit Tink en prenant Régina dans ses bras. Entres. Nous allons parler dans ma chambre.

-Merci," dit Régina, puis elle suit Tink à travers les couloirs, mais elle se cogne contre une fée et fait tomber son sac. Régina se baisse pour le ramasser alors que Tink fait la morale à l'autre fée, puis Régina ouvre son sac et met le cahier sous une étagère sans se faire remarquer. Quand elle se relève, Tink l'invite à la suivre et lorsque Régina se retourne, elle voit l'autre fée prendre le cahier et lire le nom qu'il y a dessus puis la fée part en direction des appartements de Blue. Régina est soulagée en espérant qu'Esméralda ne se rendra jamais compte qu'elle a lu son journal. Régina passe la fin de la journée avec Tink et le soir elle entre soulagée de ne pas avoir croisée Esméralda.

Quand elle entre, elle est touchée en voyant que la table est mise et que le repas est en train de cuire. Snow l'accueille avec le sourire, comme une vraie famille. Ce que Régina ne sait pas c'est que Henri a parler à sa grand mère des nombreux cauchemar que Régina à fait la nuit dernière. Même si il ne connait pas la cause de ses cauchemars, Henri est inquiet pour sa mère ainsi que Snow. Et ils ont décidé tout les deux de prendre soin de Régina pour que celle ci se détende pour oublié Robin, en pensant que c'est a cause de son absence que Régina est mal.

**Une en moins, reste plus que Maléfique et Ursula.**

**Voilà, j'ai presque fini de l'écrire et je pense que cette fanfic ne dépassera pas 20 chapitres. Laissez un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez merci.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Après une longue semaine, rien ne se passe. Ursula et Maléfique restent discrètes, elles ont dû apprendre ce qui c'est passé pour leur amie. Esméralda a rassuré les habitants en leur disant que même si le chapeau ne fessait aucun mal a Cruella, cette dernière ne pourra jamais sortir sans une aide extérieur. Esméralda et Emma passent presque tout leur après midi ensemble pour les entrainements d'Emma, qui apprend vite.

"Tu sais que Henri voudrait te voir, dit Emma en continuant d'éviter les attaques qu'Esméralda lui lance.

-Pourquoi cela? demande Esméralda.

-Il m'a dit qu'il voulais apprendre a connaitre sa tante, répond Emma.

-Sa tante? demande Esméralda en riant.

-Bah oui, tu es la soeur de son père donc tu es sa tante, répond Emma puis elle voit Esméralda arrêter les attaques. Tatimé ça va?

-J'ai un neveu, souffle Esméralda. Je n'y avait pas pensé.

-Tu n'as jamais vu Henri comme ton neveu, toi qui fais attention à tout? demande Emma en souriant.

-On dirai que ce détail m'a échappé, dit Esméralda en se remettant de cette nouvelle.

-Viens manger à la maison ce soir, propose Emma.

-Il faudrait peut être demandé à Régina avant, dit Esméralda.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord, dit Emma. Elle me demande toujours de tes nouvelles.

-Régina? demande Esméralda.

-Viens, ça fera plaisir à tout le monde, dit Emma.

-Ok, il faudra juste que je prévienne Blue. Allez position de défense Emma," dit Esméralda et les deux femmes continuent l'entraînement.

Quand le soir arrive, Snow et Régina sont dans la cuisine en train de préparer le diner, pendant que Henri joue dans sa chambre. Emma met la table avec son père, qui est le seul a être au courant de la présence d'une invitée. Quand la sonnette retentit à 18heure, Emma court à la porte.

"C'est pour moi! crie la blonde.

-Ne me dites pas qu'elle a invité son pirate, dit Régina en entrant dans le salon et en voyant une assiette supplémentaire sur la table.

-Rassurez vous Régina, je pense que notre invitée sera bien accueilli, dit David en souriant.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, dit Esméralda en entrant dans le salon avec Emma.

-Je l'ai invité à manger ce soir, dit Emma. J'espère que ça ne dérange personne?

-Bien sûr que non, répond Régina en souriant. Entrez.

-Je suis ravie de te voir, dit Snow en prenant sa marraine dans ses bras. Emma nous a dit que les entrainements donnent de bon résultats.

-Oui, ta fille est une très bonne élève, répond Esméralda. Où est Henri?

-Dans sa chambre, il garde un œil sur son oncle, dit David. Je vais aller le chercher.

-Vous voulez quelques chose à boire? demande Régina.

-Non merci, répond Esméralda.

-Je vais regarder où en ai la viande, dit Régina en partant vers la cuisine.

-Esméralda, je suis content que tu sois là, dit Henri en arrivant.

-Je suis également ravie de te voir," dit Esméralda. Puis Henri et Esméralda vont s'installer au salon. Ni Snow, ni Emma ne les suivent, sachant que le garçon veut apprendre des choses sur son père. Henri apprend qu'Esméralda a retrouvé son frère à Neverland et qu'ils ont réussi a s'enfuir pour revenir dans se monde. Puis Esméralda a dû laisser Baelfire adulte en Amérique, pour retourné en France aidé un ami dans le besoin.

"Le repas est prêt, à table, dit Snow en posant le plat sur la table du salon.

-On pourra allé le voir demain tous les deux? demande Henri à Esméralda.

-Bien sûr, j'y suis déjà allé, mais à deux c'est moins triste, dit Esméralda.

-Allez voir qui? demande Régina avec un grand sourire en s'asseyant en face d'Esméralda.

-Baelfire, enfin avec votre autorisation bien sûr, dit Esméralda.

-Bien sûr, dit Régina fessant disparaitre son sourire. David, auriez vous la gentillesse de couper le viande?

-Bien sûr, répond David en prenant le couteau à viande comprenant le changement de discutions.

-Après le repas, on pourrait faire une parti de jeu de société? propose Henri.

-On verra Henri," dit Esméralda. Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur. Esméralda raconte plusieurs anecdotes sur l'enfance de Snow et d'Emma, ainsi que quelques bêtises qu'elles ont pu faire.

"Snowly m'a regarder en me promettant qu'elle n'avait pas touché au gâteau, alors que sa bouche était recouverte de chocolat, raconte Esméralda ce qui fait rire toute la tablée.

-Elle a fait la même chose avec un panier de fraise des bois, dit Régina. Ses doigts et sa bouche étaient complètement rouge, mais elle a juré que ce n'était pas elle. Léopold ne l'a pas puni, car il savait qu'elle allait être malade et que la douleur serait une assez grande punition.

-Je me rappel de la crise de foie, je peux vous dire que maintenant je mange des fraises avec modération, dit Snow en regardant Régina qui sourit.

-Bon qui veut un café? demande Régina en se levant.

-Moi, disent en même temps David, Esméralda et Emma alors que Neal commence à pleurer.

-Je vais voir ce qu'il a, je reviens, dit Snow en se levant de table.

-Je vais vous aider à débarrasser, dit Esméralda en regroupant les assiettes.

-Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, vous êtes notre invité, dit Régina.

-Mais j'y tiens, dit Esméralda.

-Maman, viens avec moi, on va choisir un jeu, dit Henri en prenant la main d'Emma.

-Je vais voir si Snow a besoin d'aide, dit David en sortant de table.

-Vous voyez, ils partent tous, je vais vous aider, ça me fait plaisir, dit Esméralda à Régina.

-Bien," dit Régina, puis les deux femmes se dirigent vers la cuisine les bras chargés de vaisselles sales.

Puis Esméralda et Régina commencent à faire la vaisselles dans un silence apaisant.

"Merci d'avoir accueilli Snow et sa famille chez vous, dit soudain Esméralda en brisant le silence.

-Ce n'était pas réfléchi, Snow ne voulait pas me laisser seule avec la menace de la dame de pique et je ne voulais pas vivre avec eux dans leur appartements de deux pièces, donc ils se sont installé ici, répond Régina. Et puis comme ça je peux profité d'Henri tous les jours.

-Mais il n'y a plus la menace de la dame de pique, dit Esméralda en souriant tout en essuyant une assiette.

-J'aime beaucoup le silence et j'apprécie la solitude, mais la présence de Snow me fait du bien comme celle d'Henri, dit Régina ce qui fait sourire Esméralda.

-Et avec le reste de la famille? Demande Esméralda amusé.

-Et bien, David est très serviable et Neal est un bébé adorable, dit Régina continuant dans sa confession. Quand à Emma, c'est Emma.

-C'est à dire? Demande Esméralda.

-La première fois que je l'ai vu et que j'ai su qui elle était, j'ai eu envie de la tuer, de la faire disparaitre de ma vie, mais nous avons appris a nous connaitre et nous avons su nous allier plus d'une fois pour sauvé Henri et Storybrook, je pense que nous sommes amies aujourd'hui. Elle m'a également sauvé d'un incendie.

-Et vous de la forêt enchantée, dit Emma dans le dos des deux femmes.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps? Demande Régina en voyant les quatre membres de la famille Charming dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Assez longtemps pour te dire que nous somme heureux d'être là avec toi, dit Snow les larmes aux yeux.

-Bon, Henri a trouvé un jeu de société si vous voulez, dit David pour faire réagir tout le monde.

-Bien sûr allons dans le salon, dit Régina. Je finirais la vaisselle demain.

-Je t'aiderais," dit Snow en passant son bras sous celui de Régina puis tout le petit groupe s'installe dans le salon, pour passé une fin de soirée tranquille.

Les jours passent et il ne se passe absolument rien. Ursula et Maléfique se font discrètes et cela n'est pas bon. Tout le monde le sait et c'est pour cela que tout le monde reste sur le qui vive et les rondes continuent dans la forêt.

Un samedi après midi, alors que Régina est seule chez elle, quelqu'un frappe à la porte du manoir. Régina se recoiffe et va ouvrir.

"Bonjour Régina, Tink m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir? Demande Esméralda à la porte du manoir.

-Oui, j'ai peut être trouvé un sortilège pour retrouvé nos deux amies, mais je ne suis pas sûre de la traduction, dit Régina en laissant entrer Esméralda.

-Je vous suit, dit Esméralda alors que Régina se dirige vers sa bibliothèque.

-Voilà, c'est là, dit Régina en ouvrant le livre sur la table du salon.

-Voyons ça," dit Esméralda en se collant dans le dos de Régina pour lire au dessus de son épaule. Régina est surprise au début, mais, bizarrement, elle recule tout doucement pour se coller d'avantage à ce corps derrière elle. Elle se sent en sécurité et sereine, alors qu'Esméralda continue à lire le bouquin. Puis Régina sursaute en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Régina ressent un courant d'air froid dans le dos, puis elle se reprend rapidement et suit Esméralda en se rendant compte que cette dernière la abandonnée.

"Henri, que fais tu là? Demande Régina en voyant son fils attaché son manteau au porte manteau.

-Je vais me taper la honte de ma vie ce soir, dit l'enfant en s'écroulant sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi ça? Demande Régina.

-Ce soir c'est mon anniversaire et tous les habitants de la ville sont invité. Selon les règles de la royauté il faut que j'ouvre le bal en dansant avec ma cavalière, dit Henri.

-Tu n'as pas de cavalière? Demande Esméralda.

-Si, mais je dois danser une danse que je ne connais pas, dit Henri.

-Tu ne devais pas apprendre avec Emma? Demande Régina.

-Je devais, mais elle apprend avec Hook, Snow s'occupe de Neal et David est trop occupé à surveiller les mains de Hook pour m'aider, dit Henri. Je vais écrabouillé les orteils de ma cavalière ce soir et je vais me taper la honte devant tous les habitants.

-Avec quelle danse dois tu ouvrir le bal? Demande Esméralda.

-La cabriole des hirondelles, souffle Henri. Selon grand mère c'est la plus simple des danses.

-Moi, je peux t'apprendre si tu veux, dit Esméralda. Je connais cette danse.

-C'est vrai? Demande Henri en regardant sa tante.

-Bien sûr, lèves toi", ordonne Esméralda et Henri saute sur ses pieds. Esméralda lève la main et fait un geste lent de gauche à droite et tous les meubles du salon se déplacent contre les murs pour faire de la place.

"Je remettrais tout en place après, dit Esméralda en regardant Régina.

-Je vous fait confiance, dit Régina. Je vais vous laissé.

-En faites, il faudrait que vous restiez, dit Esméralda. Dans la cabriole des hirondelles les pas de la femme sont différents de ceux de l'homme. Donc je propose de montrer les pas à Henri avec vous, puis Henri s'entrainera avec vous pendant que je le corrigerais.

-Maman s'il te plait, je te promet de faire attention, dit Henri en regardant sa mère avec un regard de chien battu.

-D'accord," soupire Régina. Bien qu'elle n'aime pas trop danser, elle ne peut pas permettre que sont fils perde sa fierté devant tout Storybrook.

Les deux femmes se mettent en face l'une de l'autre, puis Esméralda claque des doigts et la musique retentit. Alors qu'Esméralda danse avec Régina, elle explique les différents pas à Henri. Il y a très peu de contact dans cette danse et la distance entre les deux partenaires permet certains égards. Les pas sont assez répétitifs. A la fin de la danse, Esméralda laisse la place à Henri qui danse avec Régina. Ils dansent pendant une petite heure, avant que Henri se souvienne de tous les pas. Il remercie Esméralda et Régina en les prenant tour à tour dans les bras. Puis Esméralda part avec le prétexte d'aller se préparer pour la soirée.

Le soir arrive rapidement, Régina sort de la salle de bain et enfile sa robe de soirée. C'est une longue robe noir. Le haut de la robe montre un léger décolté et le bas de la robe et assez large pour lui permettre de bouger facilement. Quand elle descend pour rejoindre la famille Charming, elle voit Henri habillé comme un vrai prince, comme David. Quand à Emma et Snow, elles ont de grandes robes volumineuses.

"Comment je fais pour me battre avec cette robe? Demande Emma à Snow.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de te battre, dit Snow.

-Au pire, vous pouvez toujours utiliser vos pouvoirs, dit Régina.

-Régina tu es magnifique, dit Snow en voyant sa belle mère.

-Merci," répond Régina, puis la petite famille part en direction de la salle des fêtes.

Lorsque Emma entre dans la salle, cette dernière est déjà pleine de monde.

"Jolie robe princesse, dit Esméralda dans le dos d'Emma.

-Merci, dit Emma puis elle remarque la tenue de son amie. Maman? Pourquoi Tatimé à le droit au pantalon et à la chemise et que moi je suis obligé de porter ça?

-Parce que Esméralda n'est pas une princesse et n'est pas la mère du prince qui fête son anniversaire ce soir, explique Snow.

-C'est sa tante, dit Emma.

-Et c'est pour cela qu'elle a mis un pantalon de soirée et une chemise neuve, dit Blue en se rapprochant du groupe. Bon anniversaire Henri.

-Merci, répond Henri puis il repère sa cavalière. Je vais voir Grace, à tout à l'heure.

-Allons dire bonjour aux nains, dit Snow à David alors que Blue s'éloigne pour parler à ses fées.

-Ta mère est plus cool que la mienne, dit Emma à l'oreille d'Esméralda.

-Tu veux dire que la fée bleue et plus cool que blanche neige? Demande Esméralda.

-J'aurais jamais pensé ça, dit Emma. Comment fais tu pour ne pas mettre de robe?

-La dernière fois que nous lui avons offert une robe sa mère et moi, Esméralda nous a dit qu'elle l'a mettrait le jour de sa mort, répond une voix masculine derrière les deux femmes.

-Je ne l'ai jamais mise, mais je la garde rassures toi, je tiendrais ma promesse, dit Esméralda en fessant face à Rumple.

-S'il te plait Tatimé, c'est l'anniversaire d'Henri, c'est lui qui l'a invité, dit Emma.

-Je serai sage, si il ne me parle pas, dit Esméralda.

-Je vais allez voir Henri, dit Rumple en s'éloignant de sa fille en comprenant que cette dernière ne lui a toujours pas pardonné.

-Amour tu est merveilleuse, dit Hook en se rapprochant d'Emma.

-Merci, répond Emma.

-Allons trouver une place, dit Hook en tendant la main à Emma.

-Je te garde une place Tatimé, à tout à l'heure, dit Emma en suivant Hook.

-La soirée commence bien, dit Régina.

-Comme vous le dîtes, dit Esméralda. Vous êtes ravissante Régina.

-Merci, dit régina en rougissant heureusement que la lumière n'est pas puissante. Et vous, vous êtes très chic.

-Merci.

-Mesdames, messieurs, installez vous le repas va être servi," dit Granny avec une voix puissante et tout le monde s'installe. Comme promis, Emma a garder deux places libres a sa table pour Esméralda et Régina. Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Esméralda remarque que Belle et Rumple parlent calmement. Comment cette femme peut encore lui pardonné?

Puis Henri est invité sur la piste de danse avec Grace pour ouvrir le bal, Régina pose sa main sur l'avant bras d'Esméralda et fixe son fils enchainer les pas. Esméralda est aussi inquiète que Régina mais la danse se termine sans aucun faux pas. Régina et Esméralda sont soulagées de la réussite d'Henri. Puis les musiques s'enchaînent. Snow confie Neal à Granny et va danser avec David, rapidement rejoins par Emma et Hook, alors que Régina et Esméralda restent à table et regardent le spectacle.

"Puis je vous inviter à danser? Demande Mousse le second de Hook à Régina.

-J'ai déjà promis la prochaine danse désolée, répond Régina en voyant que l'homme est un peu alcoolisé.

-Et à qui si je peux me permettre? Demande le pirate confiant grâce à l'alcool et qui a remarqué que Régina n'a pas bougé depuis le début de la soirée.

-A Esméralda, répond rapidement Régina ce qui surprend Esméralda.

-Ah oui? Demande Esméralda.

-Oui," dit Régina en se levant et en tendant la main à Esméralda.

Esméralda se lève comprenant que Régina n'a pas envie de danser avec Mousse, puis les deux femmes se dirigent vers la piste de danse alors que Snow et David retournent s'assoir avec Emma et Hook. Les deux femmes se font face sous les regard curieux de certaines personnes, puis la chanson "So close" de Jon Mclaughlin* commence à être jouer. Les pas des deux femmes sont parfaitement effectués et leur couple se différencie des autres, non pas parce qu'il est composé de deux femmes, mais parce que les personnes qui les regardent ont l'impression qu'elles ont toujours danser ensemble. Elles enchaînent les pas les plus difficiles avec beaucoup de facilité, ainsi que les portés. Régina se sent voler dans les bras d'Esméralda et ce qui est surprenant c'est qu'elle se sent en parfaite sécurité dans ses bras qui lui étaient encore inconnu il y a quelques semaines.

Les deux femmes ne remarquent même pas que les autres danseurs s'arrêtent tous de danser pour les regarder. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours, tous étaient certains que ces deux là étaient ennemis et qu'Esméralda voulait la mort de Régina.

"On dirait qu'elles sont dans une bulle, souffle Emma à l'oreille de sa mère.

-Elles ont l'air si bien," répond Snow.

Puis la musique se termine et les deux femmes terminent leur danse par une révérence. Leur regard se détachent l'un de l'autre à cause des applaudissements qui retentit dans la salle, ce qui gênent les deux femmes qui remarquent enfin que tous le monde les a regardé danser.

Ensuite le Dj met une autre musique beaucoup plus moderne, ce qui permet au plus jeunes de danser rapidement. Henri attrape les mains de Régina pour l'inviter à danser, alors qu'Esméralda profite de ce changement d'ambiance pour sortir discrètement de la salle. Arrivé dehors, Esméralda s'éloigne un peu du bâtiment et regarde le ciel étoilé.

"Esméralda, ça va? Demande une voix derrière la jeune femme.

-Oui, merci Jiminy, répond Esméralda en reconnaissant son ami.

-Je sais que nous avons déjà parler de ça, mais tu sais que tu as le droit de vivre une nouvelle histoire d'amour, dit Jiminy.

-Tu ne prends toujours pas de pincettes pour parler de sujet difficiles, dit Esméralda en souriant.

-Le fait d'aimer les femmes n'est pas un sujet difficile, répond Jiminy.

-Dis ça à Rumple et à Blue, répond Esméralda. Et puis qui te dis que j'aime toujours les femmes?

-Car tu me l'as dis il y a des années dans la forêt enchantée et vu le ton que tu as employé pour me le dire, je sais que tu étais sûre d'être homosexuelle.

-L'homosexualité dans les contes n'existe pas, répond Esméralda après avoir soufflé bruyamment. Cora me l'a bien fait comprendre, c'est contre nature.

-Tu écoutes ce que dis une femme qui a abandonné sa fille aînée dans les bois? Demande Jiminy en souriant. Une femme qui a utilisé son deuxième enfant pour atteindre ses rêves en brisant ceux de sa fille. Elle a tué Daniel devant Régina pour faire comprendre à cette dernière qu'elle lui appartenait, mais toi, comme moi, savons que personne n'appartient à personne. Tu ne peux pas écouter une femme qui à tuer la personne que tu aimais.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle avait tuer la personne que j'aimais, avoue Esméralda à voix basse.

-Je ne te comprend pas, dit Jiminy surpris par cette révélation. Avant de partir à la guerre, tu es venu me voir pour me dire que tu partais au combat parce que Cora...

-Avait détruit mon Truelove, continue Esméralda.

-Quelle est la différence? Demande Jiminy qui ne comprend pas bien les dires de son amie.

-Aucune, le combat pour se reconstruire est toujours aussi difficile, répond Esméralda. Dis aux autres que je rentre, je suis fatiguée.

-Bien," répond Jiminy en regardant son amie partir, puis il entre dans la salle des fêtes sans avoir remarqué que leur conversation n'est pas resté privée. Quelqu'un les a entendu caché derrière un grand arbre.

Les heures passent et la fête se termine tranquillement, puis tout le monde rentre chez lui, seul ou raccompagnée selon leur taux d'alcool. Snow, David, Régina et Henri rentrent ensemble au manoir pour retrouver leur chambre respectif, morts de fatigue. Henri va se coucher dans sa chambre, car Emma passe la soirée sur le bateau de Hook, bien que David ne soit pas super content de cette décision. Tous les membres de la famille s'endorment rapidement dans le manoir.

Lorsque Blue rentre, elle va vérifié dans la chambre de sa fille et elle voit Esméralda dormir profondément ainsi qu'un verre vide sur la table de chevet. La fée se doute que sa fille à dû prendre un somnifère pour l'aider à dormir, puis elle ferme la porte et se dirige vers sa propre chambre sans remarquer un flash blanc sortant de la chambre de sa fille. Personne n'a pensé à remettre en place le sortilège anti téléportation autour de l'église après qu'Esméralda ait privé son père de ses pouvoirs et à en même temps annulé le sortilège de protection.

**Alors qui se doutait de l'homosexualité d'Esméralda? Merci aux personnes qui me suivent dans cette fanfic, ça me fait super plaisir. N'existez pas à laisser un petit message pour me donner votre avis.**

***C'est la chanson du film "il était une fois..." mais je préfère la version anglaise. Une chanson qui raconte un amour impossible mais tellement fort. Voici la traduction de la chanson anglaise vous comprendrez mieux, vous pouvez aussi l'écouter elle est facile a trouver sur internet.  
><strong>

**You're in my arms**  
><em>Tu es dans mes bras<em>  
><strong>And all the world is calm<strong>  
><em>Et le monde entier est paisible<em>  
><strong>The music playing on for only two<strong>  
><em>La musique ne joue que pour nous deux<em>  
><strong>So close together<strong>  
><em>Si près tous les deux<em>  
><strong>And when I'm with you<strong>  
><em>Et quand je suis avec toi<em>  
><strong>So close to feeling alive<strong>  
><em>Je suis si près de me sentir vivant<em>

**A life goes by**  
><em>Une vie passe<em>  
><strong>Romantic dreams will stop<strong>  
><em>Les rêves romantiques finiront<em>  
><strong>So I bid mine goodbye and never knew<strong>  
><em>Donc je fait mes adieux, et je n'ai jamais su...<em>  
><strong>So close was waiting, waiting here with you<strong>  
><em>Que tu attendais, si près,<em>  
><strong>And now forever I know<strong>  
><em>Et maintenant, pour toujours, je sais<em>  
><strong>All that I wanted to hold you<strong>  
><em>Combien je voulais te serrer dans mes bras<em>  
><strong>So close<strong>  
><em>Si près<em>

**So close to reaching that famous happy end**  
><em>Si proche d'atteindre ce fameux happy end (fin heureuse)<em>  
><strong>Almost believing this was not pretend<strong>  
><em>Au moins, y croire ce n'était pas faire semblant<em>  
><strong>And now you're beside me and look how far we've come<strong>  
><em>Et maintenant tu es devant moi, et regarde combien nous revenons de loin<em>  
><strong>So far we are so close<strong>  
><em>Si loin, nous sommes si proches<em>

**How could I face the faceless days**  
><em>Comment pourrais-je affronter les jours sans ton visage<em>  
><strong>If I should lose you now ?<strong>  
><em>Si je devais te perdre maintenant ?<em>  
><strong>We're so close<strong>  
><em>Nous sommes si près<em>  
><strong>To reaching that famous happy end<strong>  
><em>D'atteindre ce fameux happy end<em>  
><strong>And almost believing this was not pretend<strong>  
><em>Et au moins, croire ce n'était pas faire semblant<em>  
><strong>Let's go on dreaming for we know we are<strong>  
><em>Continuons de rêver, nous savons que nous sommes<em>  
><strong>So close<strong>  
><em>Si près<em>  
><strong>So close<strong>  
><em>Si près<em>  
><strong>And still so far<strong>  
><em>Et pourtant si loin l'un de l'autre<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

**C'est un chapitre où quelques larmes vont être versées. Désolé. Bonne lecture.**

Les jours passent et la relation entre Hook et Emma se confirme, Hook a officiellement fait sa demande à Emma devant ses parents. La sauveuse lui a demandé du temps pour réfléchir. Hook ne comprend pas l'attitude d'Emma et cette dernière marche le long de la forêt pour éviter les questions de sa mère.

«Emma, puis-je te parler ? Demande Esméralda en rejoignant la blonde.

-Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher de toute façon, dit Emma en continuant à marcher à travers les arbres.

-Emma tu as le droit au bonheur, dit Esméralda en attrapant Emma par le bras pour la forcer à se stopper et à lui faire face.

-Je dois déjà résoudre les problèmes de Storybrook et après je penserai à mon bonheur, dit Emma en se dégageant le bras. Je ne veux pas promettre un mariage à Hook et l'abandonné au dernier moment.

-Emma tu n'es pas moi, dit Esméralda. Tu n'abandonneras jamais ton bonheur, car tu le connais déjà avec Henri et tes parents. C'est vrai qu'il est apparut il y a peu, mais je te le répète, tu as le droit au bonheur.

-Tu as abandonné ton bonheur ? Demande Emma surprise.

-J'aurais dû me battre à l'époque où Cora a détruit mon bonheur, j'ai fui mon malheur pour aller à la guerre et j'ai abandonné Snow. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça et je le regrette sincèrement. Ne passe pas ces 50 prochaines années à pleurer tous les soirs, à faire des cauchemars et à regretter de fuir dès que ton cœur s'ouvre à quelqu'un, dit Esméralda avec des larmes naissantes.

-Merci, dit Emma en prenant Esméralda dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as qu'à penser à lui et ta magie t'emmènera à lui, dit Esméralda en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte d'Emma après quelques minutes.

-Je te promet de t'aider... commence Emma.

-Non, l'interromps Esméralda. Je retrouverais mon bonheur toute seule rassures toi.

-J'y vais, dit Emma puis elle ferme les yeux et disparaît devant Esméralda.

-Bonne chance », souffle Esméralda avant de disparaître à son tour.

La réponse d'Emma fait rapidement le tour de la ville et les préparations du mariage se mettent en place rapidement. Il se fera sur la plage et toute la ville est invitée. Tout événement heureux est bon a prendre.

Quand le jour du mariage arrive, Esméralda s'installe au dernier rang pour voir toute la scène de loin et rester sur ses gardes. Elle se concentre sur la cérémonie et est ravie de voir la magnifique robe de mariage que porte Emma. Elle est magnifique, quant à Hook, il a retiré son crochet et mis sa fausse main. Ainsi qu'un costume blanc simple mais chic.

« Cette cérémonie est magnifique, souffle une voix à droite d'Esméralda.

-Elle est parfaite, dit Esméralda en regardant sa voisine qui n'est personne d'autre que Régina.

-Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous parler depuis l'anniversaire d'Henri, dit Régina qui a l'air gênée alors que les mariés échangent leur anneaux de mariage.

-C'est vrai, dit Esméralda sentant soudain la gêne de Régina. Et de quoi voulez vous parlez ?

-Je dois vous avouer que... » commence Régina mais le vent souffle fortement soudainement et les deux femmes se lèvent et se retournent pour voir Ursula et Maléfique à une centaine de mètre de la cérémonie.

« Pas aujourd'hui » souffle Esméralda en fessant apparaître ses épées. Les villageois se dispersent dans un mouvement de panique. Un combat s'engage entre Esméralda et les deux sorcières, mais Esméralda est blessée par Maléfique, mais avant que la sorcière ne puisse attaquer une seconde fois, elle reçoit une boule de feu envoyé par Régina. Le combat recommence entre les quatre femmes, Emma met les habitants à l'abri en gardant un œil sur le combat.

Emma détourne le regard pour vérifier que son fils et ses parents sont en sécurité, puis elle entend un hurlement sur la plage. Elle regarde et voit Régina allongée sur le sol, Esméralda en train de transformé Ursula en statue qu'elle fait exploser alors que Maléfique disparaît apeurée.

« Régina, non ! Crie Emma en courant vers les deux femmes.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demande Snow en suivant sa fille.

-Je n'ai rien vu, Esméralda que fais tu ? Demande Emma en voyant Esméralda qui arrache le cœur de Régina pour le mettre dans une boite en bois sculptée.

-Je protège son cœur, Ursula lui a lancé un sort qui attaque son cœur, cette boite va le protéger et elle va dormir. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible pour la mettre sous perfusion. Elle restera dans le coma le temps que j'arrive à trouver un moyen de la soigner, explique Esméralda sans reprendre son souffle en refermant la boîte contenant le cœur de Régina. Emmenez là à l'hôpital, je vais voir l'apprenti pour savoir si il connait un sort.

-Tatimé attends, dit Emma alors qu'Esméralda disparaît.

-Il faut emmener Régina à l'hôpital immédiatement, dit Snow. Allons y. »

La mère et la fille se téléportent avec Régina direction l'hôpital. Dès leur arrivée, Régina est prise en charge par les médecins. Snow et Emma restent au chevet de Régina pendant une heure avant que David, Hook et Henri ne les rejoignent. Emma prend Hook par le bras et le sort de la chambre de Régina.

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas... commence Emma.

-Stop Love, dit Hook. Nous sommes mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

-T'es bête, sourit Emma.

-Comment elle va ? Demande Hook en regardant vers la chambre de Régina.

-Son état est stable, dit Emma. Elle peut rester comme ça pendant des jours selon les médecins.

-Vous avez des nouvelles d'Esméralda ? Demande Hook.

-Non, mais elle va revenir, j'en suis certaine, dit Emma. Je pense que nous allons rester ici avec maman et Henri toute la nuit. C'est pas super cool comme nuit de noce.

-On a toute la vie devant nous maintenant, dit Hook en embrassant Emma. David et moi allons rassuré les habitants de la ville. Et dis toi une chose love, il ne reste plus qu'une sorcière et la menace sera fini.

-Avant que la prochaine n'arrive, souffle Emma.

-Ne pense pas à ça, dit Hook puis il tend un sac à Emma. Je t'ai ramené des habits.

-Merci, » répond Emma en prenant le sac puis le couple va rejoindre les autres dans la chambre.

Pendant ce temps, dans une caverne, Esméralda lit un livre devant l'apprenti qui l'a regarde très inquiet.

« C'est la seule solution ? Demande Esméralda.

-Oui, souffle l'apprenti. Je suis désolé, c'est le seul sortilège que je connaisse.

-Certaines personnes ne vont pas aimé ça, dit Esméralda avec un ton faussement enjoué.

-Moi le premier, » répond l'apprenti en souriant timidement à Esméralda, qui lui rend son sourire.

Quand le soleil commence à se coucher, David et Hook rejoignent les autres habitants qui les attendent dans la salle de réunion de la mairie, sans voir la lumière allumé dans le bureau de Jiminy.

« C'est n'importe quoi! Crie Jiminy.

-C'est la seule solution, souffle Esméralda.

-Tes parents vont être tellement... dit Jiminy en prenant Esméralda par les bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

-Je leur parlerais, l'interromps Esméralda en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Jiminy.

-Et que vont penser Snow et Emma, dit Jiminy.

-Elles comprendront, tu leur expliqueras, dit Esméralda avec les larmes aux yeux. C'est la seule solution, comprends moi.

-Tu es la seule vraie amie que j'ai rencontrer et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour d'aider, même si je n'en ai pas envie, dit Jiminy en laissant couler ses larmes.

-Tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu, » dit Esméralda en prenant Jiminy dans ses bras et en laissant couler ses larmes.

Après que les habitants soient plus ou moins rassurés, la ville s'éteint petit a petit. Snow, Henri et Emma s'installent dans la chambre de Régina et ils s'endorment. La nuit est calme, Henri se réveille après avoir senti une rapide douleur sur la tête en s'arrachant un cheveu dans le fauteuil dans lequel il dort. Qu'en a Snow, elle est tellement fatigué qu'elle ne sent pas quand quelqu'un d'invisible lui prélève une goutte de son sang.

Le lendemain, Henri se réveille et regarde autour de lui, il voit Emma et Snow en train de dormir, et Régina qui n'a toujours pas bouger depuis la veille. Il se lève de son fauteuil pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Lorsqu'il sort de la chambre, il voit arrivé Esméralda avec la boite en bois dans les mains.

« Henri, tu es là, dit Esméralda en voyant son neveu.

-Oui, maman et grand mère dorment encore dans la chambre, tu veux qu'on aille les réveiller ? Demande Henri en commençant à faire demi tour.

-Non, non, pas la peine, dit Esméralda en retenant le garçon. J'ai trouvé comment réveiller Régina.

-Ah oui, mais il faut prévenir grand mère et maman, dit Henri.

-Pas la peine, prend la boite, dit Esméralda en donnant la boite à l'enfant.

-On dirait qu'un cœur bat à l'intérieur, dit Henri en prenant la boite.

-Oui, c'est le cœur de Régina qui guérit, explique Esméralda. La boite s'ouvrira quand le cœur sera complètement guérit. Il faut que tu le prennes et que tu le mette dans la poitrine de ta mère. Ok ?

-Ok, souffle Henri. Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ?

-Je suis fatigué, j'ai passé ma nuit à mettre en place ce sortilège, je dois allé me reposé, dit Esméralda.

-D'accord, tu es sûre que ça va tata ? Demande Henri en voyant le regard de sa tante.

-Henri, promets moi quelque chose, dit Esméralda.

-Quoi ? Demande Henri de plus en plus inquiet.

-Restes le garçon courageux, généreux et gentil que tu es, dit Esméralda.

-J'essayerai, dit Henri.

-Je t'aime Henri, dit Esméralda en prenant Henri dans ses bras. J'y vais, embrasses Emma et Snow pour moi d'accord.

-Pourquoi... demande Henri.

-S'il te plaît, dit Esméralda. Ne poses pas de question.

-Ok, dit Henri. Je t'aime tata.

-Ne changes jamais, s'il te plait, » dit Esméralda en laissant couler une larme avant de partir. Henri sent que quelque chose ne va pas, mais il reste courageux et retourne dans la chambre de Régina, car il n'a plus faim.

Pendant ce temps à l'église, Tink se prépare à sortir.

« Où vas tu ? Demande Blue.

-Je vais voir Régina, dit Tink. Tu veux venir avec moi.

-Je passerais plus tard. Je dois voir quelqu'un, dit Blue.

-Bonjour Blue, dit une voix masculine derrière la fée bleu.

-Darkone, que fais tu là ? Demande Blue.

-J'ai reçu un mot me demandant de venir ici le plus rapidement possible, répond Rumple.

-Waouh, Esméralda tu es magnifique, dit Tink alors que les deux autres se fusillent du regard.

-Merci Tink, répond Esméralda. Les personnes qui me l'ont offerte ont très bon coup.

-C'est sûre, dit Tink. Bon je vais y aller, je risque d'être en retard.

-Bien sûr, dit Blue en laissant Tink partir.

-Il faut que nous parlions calmement tous les trois et maintenant, » dit Esméralda alors que Blue laisse couler ses larmes, alors que Rumple arrive à retenir difficilement les siennes en voyant Esméralda dans une magnifique robe bleu marine avec des broderie de fils d'or. Celle que lui et Blue lui ont offerte il y a plusieurs années de cela.

**Esméralda tient toujours ses promesses. Snif. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

**Gardez les mouchoirs c'est pas fini. bonne lecture.**

Deux heures plus tard dans la chambre de Régina, Snow, Emma et Henri fixent la boite en bois qui est sur la table de chevet. Tink est parti à la cantine pour aller chercher quelque chose a manger pour les trois autres. Soudain la boite brille et s'ouvre sous les yeux des trois Charming. Sans aucune hésitation Henri prend le cœur qui s'y trouve et le met dans la poitrine de Régina. Celle ci tousse et se réveille.

« Maman, souffle Henri en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Henri que c'est il passé ? Demande Régina ne comprenant pas se qu'elle fait là.

-C'est une longue histoire, dit Snow en laissant ses larmes de joie couler.

-Où est Esméralda, il faut que je lui parle, dit soudainement Régina.

-Elle se repose, c'est grâce à elle si tu es revenu à toi, dit Emma.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse discuter avec vous, dit Rumple en entrant dans la chambre avec Blue et Tink.

-Pourquoi ? Souffle Tink qui a accompagné le couple jusqu'à la chambre.

-Elle a … dit Blue mais ses paroles se perdent dans ses larmes.

-Elle a fait quelque chose de très courageux, mais également de très stupide, dit Rumple en prenant la main de Blue qui souffle pour calmer ses larmes.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait grand père ? Demande Henri voyant le geste de tendresse comme les autres.

-Qui a fait quoi ? Demande David en entrant dans la chambre avec Neal et Hook.

-Le maléfice que Ursula à lancer sur Régina était très puissant et il attaquait son cœur. Esméralda a trouvé le sortilège pour annuler ce sort, mais... Dit Rumple dont la voix commence à trembler.

-Mais pour cela, elle a dû sacrifier un cœur, son cœur, continue Blue entre deux sanglots.

-C'est impossible, souffle Emma en laissant couler ses larmes comme son fils et sa mère.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? Demande Tink qui prend Régina dans ses bras voyant cette dernière trembler et secouer par ses larmes.

-Elle avait promis au père de Régina de prendre soin de sa fille et c'est ce qu'elle a fait, dit Blue. Elle nous a également donné des lettres pour chacun d'entre vous.

-Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, dit Henri en sortant rapidement de la chambre.

-J'y vais, » souffle Rumple en prenant l'une des lettres des mains de Blue. Puis la fée bleue distribue les lettres avant de partir de la chambre. Tout le monde reste silencieux dans la chambre, on n'entend plus que les larmes couler dans la chambre.

Rumple arrive à suivre Henri jusqu'à la tombe de Baelfire. Quand il voit l'enfant s'arrêter devant la tombe, il s'approche doucement.

« Je suis désolé Henri, souffle Rumple.

-Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien, je l'ai vu ce matin, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et m'a fait promettre de rester tel que je suit.

-Elle t'aimait réellement, répond Rumple en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son petit fils. Tu dois lire cette lettre, je suis sûr qu'Esméralda a répondu à ces questions.

-Tu en es certain ? Demande Henri.

-Presque, dit Rumple en commençant à s'éloigner de son petit fils.

-Tu peux rester avec moi le temps que je l'a lise ?

-Bien sûr, allons nous assoir sur le banc », dit Rumple et le duo va s'installer sur un banc non loin de la tombe de Baelfire.

« _Cher Henri,_

_Je suis désolé de t'abandonner, mais je ne peux pas vivre dans la culpabilité de te privé de ta mère. Elle a pris le sortilège à ma place, je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir une innocente et continuer de vivre ma vie normalement. Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois devant Baelfire, je souhaite que tu sois heureux et tu le seras, car tu es fort comme ton père et je suis certaine que tu arriveras à surmonter cette épreuve au côté de tes mères et de tes grands parents. J'ai parlé à Rumple et il m'a promis de prendre soin de toi. _

_N'oublie jamais ta promesse et que je t'aime très fort. »_

Après avoir lu ces quelques mots à voit haute, l'enfant laisse ses larmes coulés et Rumple le prend dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il vient de perdre son deuxième enfant, il ne laissera personne faire du mal à Henri, il l'a promis à Esméralda après qu'elle lui ai pardonnée. Henri est la seule famille qui lui reste et il tiendra cette promesse comme l'autre qu'il a fait à sa fille.

Le soir, Emma est assise sur le canapé collée à sa mère dans l'appartement des Charming alors que Régina est resté à l 'hôpital sous surveillance. La mère et la fille se soutiennent mutuellement en fixant les deux lettres qui se trouvent sur la table basse. Aucune des deux n'a eu le courage de l'ouvrir.

« Il faut que vous mangiez, dit David en s'approchant de sa femme et de sa fille avec un plateau repas.

-Je n'ai pas faim, dit Snow en continuant de caresser les cheveux de sa fille.

-Moi non plus, dit Emma.

-Mais Love tu dois manger ou sinon tu vas devenir malade, dit Hook en posant sa main sur sa jambe alors que Henri entre dans l'appartement.

-Où étais tu ? Demande David en posant le plateau sur la table.

-J'ai discuté longuement avec Rumple, dit Henri puis il voit les enveloppes sur la table. Vous devriez les ouvrir. La mienne était très instructive.

-Tu en as eu une aussi ? Demande David.

-Oui, je l'ai lu avec Rumple, si vous voulez je peux vous les lire, propose Henri.

-Non, je commence, » dit Snow en comprenant que si elle ne lit pas cette lettre, elle n'arrivera pas à avancer et elle ne pourra pas aider Emma.

_« Ma Snowly,_

_Affronté ma mort une seconde fois doit être difficile pour toi et j'en suis navrée, crois-moi. _

_A l'époque tu avais Eve et Léopold, tes parents, pour te soutenir et aujourd'hui tu es une femme avec une famille qui te soutiendra. Bien que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire, j'ai confiance en David et je sais qu'il sera un soutient solide pour toi._

_Je suis certaine que Neal deviendra un beau garçon et un excellent roi, je l'ai vu dans mes cartes, il ne peut en être autrement en ayant des parents tel que vous. _

_N'en veux pas à Régina, elle est une victime de Cora comme moi et elle a besoin de toi comme tu auras besoin d'elle. _

_Je t'aime. »_

Après la lecture de sa lettre, Snow essuie les quelques larmes qui ont coulé, puis David s'approche de sa femme et l'encercle de ses bras puissants. Emma souffle un grand coup et prend son enveloppe, puis comme sa mère elle la lit à haute voix.

« _Ma chère Emma,_

_Je suis désolé de t'abandonner encore une fois, mais s'il te plait ne prend pas exemple sur moi._

_Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, cette décision est réfléchit, je suis sûre qu'un jour tu comprendras, quand tu sauras toute la vérité sur ma vie ou une grande partie, je te fais confiance pour chercher la vérité._

_Profites de ta famille et de ton bonheur, tu y as le droit comme je te l'ai déjà dit dans la forêt, le bonheur t'ouvres ses bras avec Hook, ne vit pas dans les regrets._

_Je voulais également te dire que je t'aime depuis le premier jour où je t'ai prise dans mes bras, avant même de savoir qui était tes parents._

_Ps : Dis à Hook que s'il te fait du mal, je viendrais hanté ses cauchemars jusqu'à sa mort. »_

« Elle fait confiance à David et moi j'ai le droit à une menace, dit Hook ce qui fait sourire malgré elles Snow et Emma.

-Je suis un fermier devenu prince pour sauver ma mère et vous êtes un pirate qui a tenté de tuer son père, l'explication est simple, dit David.

-Elle va me manqué, dit Henri en s'asseyant à côté d'Emma qui le prend dans ses bras.

-Elle va tous nous manquer, dit Emma. Comment va Rumple ?

-Il s'en remettra, Tink est resté auprès de maman à l'hôpital, ainsi que Blue. Rumple va rejoindre Belle, je crois qu'elle lui a pardonné, dit Henri.

-Je me demande quand va être l'enterrement ? Demande Hook ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de David.

-Grand père Rumple m'a dit qu'ils l'enterreraient dans deux jours selon les volonté d'Esméralda. Elle sera au côté de papa, dit Henri en baillant.

-Il est temps d'aller au lit mauvaise troupe, dit David.

-Tu as raison, » dit Snow et toute la famille va se coucher. Henri dort avec Emma, alors que Hook s'installe sur le canapé du salon, pendant que Snow et David vont se coucher dans leur chambre avec Neal.

Deux jours plus tard, Régina est autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital, elle rentre chez elle et prend une longue douche, puis elle passe un tailleur noir qui ne met absolument pas ses formes en valeur. Ensuite elle se dirige en silence vers l'église pour assister à la cérémonie précédant la mise en terre d'Esméralda. Lorsqu'elle entre dans l'église, tous les habitants de Storybrook sont déjà installé et la regardent tous d'un œil noir. Tout le monde sait ce qu'à fait Esméralda pour sauver Régina et pour eux la seule est unique responsable de la mort d'Esméralda, c'est Régina. Elle sent la culpabilité l'encercler avant que Blue et Rumple se placent à ses côté, puis elle sent la main de Blue prendre la sienne. Les deux femmes se regardent et se sourit tristement. Puis le trio se dirige vers le premier rang pour s'installer. Régina s'assoit à côté de Snow qui prend immédiatement la main de Régina sous le regard surpris de certains habitants.

La cérémonie se passe dans un calme religieux, certains habitants font un discours pour parler d'Esméralda. Puis vient le tour de Jiminy.

« Certain d'entre vous pensent que Régina est responsable de la mort d'Esméralda, mais c'est faux. Si vous devez trouver un responsable à sa mort, c'est Maléfique ou Cora ou peut être moi, dit Jiminy et les habitants commencent à parler à voix basse avant que Jiminy lève la main pour réclamer le silence qu'il obtient rapidement. Elle est venu me voir avant de faire ce sacrifice, j'ai essayé de la convaincre de ne pas le faire et de trouver une autre solution, mais tous ceux qui la connaissaient savent que cette demoiselle était la fille la plus têtue de tous les mondes confondus ( de petits rires résonnent dans l'église pour confirmé les dires de Jiminy). Je l'aimais comme beaucoup de personne ici, j'étais son confident et pourtant je ne connaissais pas tous ses secrets. Elle m'a demandé de vous laisser un message à tous, elle voulait que vous vous rendiez compte que si l'un d'entre vous attaquait Régina vous risquiez de tuer une seconde fois Esméralda, car dans le corps de Régina c'est le cœur d'Esméralda qui bat, souvenez vous en. Et elle m'a dit de vous précisez que Rumple, qui a de nouveau ses pouvoirs, ainsi que Blue lui ont promis de prendre soin de Régina. Je serais vous, j'y penserais à deux fois avant d'attaquer Régina. »

Les habitants regardent tous Rumple effrayé d'apprendre que le Darkone est de retour et qu'il est le protecteur de Régina, ainsi que Blue qui a retrouvé ses pouvoirs en retrouvant sa baguette. Tous le monde a entendu parler de la fée noire et ils ne veulent pas faire sa connaissance. Ils décident donc tous d'ignorer Régina plutôt que de l'attaquer pour leur propre survie.

Puis les nains portent le cercueil d'Esméralda jusqu'au trou qui a été creusé à côté de la tombe de Baelfire. Tout le monde geste une poignée de terre sur le cercueil d'Esméralda, puis les gens retournent petit à petit chez eux. Régina reste jusqu'à ce que le trou soit entièrement rebouché, puis Jiminy s'approche d'elle et lui tend une enveloppe.

« Elle ne vous a pas oublié, dit Jiminy alors que Régina prend l'enveloppe. Si vous avez des questions, venez me voir, j'essayerai d'y répondre le mieux que je peux.

-Merci, » dit Régina ensuite Jiminy l'a laisse seule. Alors qu'Emma veut rejoindre Régina cette dernière disparaît dans un nuage de fumée violet.

« Laissons lui un peu de temps, dit Snow en prenant la main de sa fille.

-On ira la voir demain ? Demande Emma.

-Ok, viens » dit Snow puis la famille Charming rentre à l'appartement, alors que Régina réapparait chez elle. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé et ouvres la lettre.

_« Régina, _

_Je sais que vous avez lu mon journal et que vous savez une partie de la vérité._

_Ne vous enfermez pas dans une envie de vengeance._

_Restez auprès des Charming, ils vous aideront dans cette épreuve autant que vous les aiderez._

_Je n'ai aucun regret pour le don que je vous ai fait, n'en n'ayez pas non plu._

_Restez courageuse et faite face comme votre fille. Elle est un bon exemple dans certaines situation.»_

Régina sert la feuille contre sa poitrine, avant de monter dans sa chambre pour se changer et essayer de dormir.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'appartement des Charmings, Snow et Emma sont assissent autour du bar de la cuisine en pensant à Régina. Puis Emma entend son portable sonné, signe qu'elle a reçu un SMS. Elle le regarde à contre cœur et fronce les sourcils en le lisant, puis elle le fait lire à Snow.

« David, Hook, vous restez ici pour vous occupez des enfants, nous ne serons pas longues, dit Snow en mettant son manteau.

-Vous allez où ? Demande David.

-Quelques part, répond Emma en prenant les mains de sa mère.

-Love attends, dit Hook, mais la mère et la fille disparaissent dans une fumée blanche.

-J'ai pas tout compris, dit David.

-Moi non plu », dit Hook. Les deux hommes font du café pour se préparer à attendre le retour de leur femme respective. Ils ont confiance en leur femme, mais l'inquiétude est là et ils ne peuvent pas la faire disparaître aussi facilement qu'ils le voudraient.

Pendant que presque tous les habitants pleurent la perte d'Esméralda, Maléfique se félicite de son plan, Esméralda n'est plu une menace et Emma ainsi que Régina sont complètement perdu après cet enterrement. De plus, elle a un plan dont personne ne se doute.

**Le prochain épisode risque d'être long, voilà. Merci encore de me lire. Laissez un petit message pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et me poser des questions si certaines choses ne sont pas claires. Bisou.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

**Et voilà la suite.**

Cela fessait une semaine qu'Esméralda était enterrée. Régina ne sort plus depuis ses 7 jours ou très peu, elle laisse Henri venir la voir certaine fois, mais jamais plus d'une heure. Elle lui a dit que ses pouvoirs ont augmenté et qu'elle a des difficultés à les contrôler. Les habitants qui font croire que le sort de l'ex Evilqueen ne les intéressent pas, surveillent discrètement les allé et venu qui se font près du manoir.

C'est comme ça, qu'un jour Grincheux a vu Emma et Régina se disputer devant le manoir et il a même cru pendant quelques secondes que les deux femmes allaient se battre, mais Emma est parti avant que la situation ne dégénère. Snow ne réussi pas non plus a rétablir le contact entre elle et Régina. Mais ce qui est le plus surprenant c'est que tous les jours Rumple va voir Régina qui l'invite avec le sourire dans son manoir. Les habitants ne disent rien, mais ils ne peuvent pas empêcher la crainte de prendre place dans la ville. Si le Darkone et l'ex Evilqueen font équipe, Maléfique ne sera pas la seule menace pour cette ville.

Bien que Emma connaisse les allé et venu de Rumple, elle laisse faire, car selon Henri, Rumple aide Régina a contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs. De son côté, Emma continue a chercher Maléfique avec Hook, pendant que Snow et David cherche la malédiction de leur côté. Comme tous les matins, ils déposent Neal à l'église où Blue s'en occupe et partent dans les différents endroit que Zéléna à fréquenté. Quand à Henri, il reste la plupart du temps avec Belle à la bibliothèque pour chercher la vie d'Esméralda pour aider Emma à comprendre le geste de sa tante.

Vers midi, Belle et Henri vont au Granny pour prendre leur déjeuner. Le garçon et sa grand mère paternel s'installent à une table et commandent leur repas. Tout le monde se tait, car tous savent que Rumple et Belle se sont donner une autre chance dans leur relation.

Après être servi, Snow, David et Neal entrent dans le restaurant et s'installent à la même table qu'Henri et Belle. Mais avant même que Ruby ait pu prendre leur commande, une explosion retentit dans la rue. Tout le monde sort du restaurant pour voir ce qui se passe et ils aperçoivent Maléfique au milieu de la rue.

« Je me présente, je suis Maléfique, votre futur reine, dit la sorcière. Je compte prendre le pouvoir sur cette ville et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

-On pari, dit Emma en arrivant vers la sorcière et l'attaque mais la méchante arrive à dévier l'attaque.

-Tu ne pourras rien faire sauveuse, dit Maléfique en riant. J'ai récupérer du sang de ta Tatimé pour récupérer des pouvoirs de la plus puissante des méchantes. La sorcière Morgane, ça te dis quelque chose. La pire ennemi de Merlin.

-Selon la légende, Morgane est morte, dit Belle.

-C'est vrai, dit Maléfique. Mais avec un bon sortilège, on peut récupérer une partie des pouvoirs d'une personne morte, il faut juste une goutte de sang de sa meurtrière. Et j'ai récupérer ce sang le jour de ton mariage Sauveuse.

-Esméralda, souffle Emma en se souvenant que Maléfique avait blessé Esméralda avant de disparaître et d'abandonner lâchement Ursula.

-Et oui, mais elle n'est plus de ce monde, quel dommage, dit Maléfique.

-Pars et ne reviens jamais, dit Rumple dans le dos de la sorcière.

-Rumple, ne soit pas stupide, on pourrait refaire équipe et avoir notre fin heureuse, dit la sorcière.

-J'ai une femme et un petit fils qui m'aiment. C'est de la faute d'Ursula si j'ai perdu ma fille et je suis certain que tu es ravie de cette mort. Je te déteste, quitte Storybrook avant que je ne te tue, dit Rumple avec une voix calme.

-Si Esméralda est morte c'est de votre faute, aucun de vous n'a réussi à l'aider, à part peut être cette Régina qui a donner sa vie pour sauver celle d'Esméralda le jour du mariage. Vous avez tous fui, car pour vous tous Esméralda était une guerrière indestructible, mais elle n'était qu'une femme blessée comme moi même. Elle serait encore avec vous si vous l'aviez un minimum aidé, dit Maléfique. Je vous laisse deux jours pour réfléchir et je reviendrais. Soit vous serez mes esclaves, soit je vous tuerai.

-Il faut qu'on se défende, dit Grincheux après que Maléfique ait disparut.

-Ce qu'elle dit est vrai, dit Régina qui vient d'arriver. Aucun de vous n'a jamais rien fait pour aider Esméralda. Vous allez tous perdre la vie et se sera bien fait pour vous.

-Régina, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demande Snow.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Demande Régina et les deux femmes se fixent dans les yeux.

-Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire, répond Snow.

-Bon courage, dit Régina en disparaissant avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je suis pas rassuré sur ce coup là, dit Grincheux alors qu'Emma et Snow échangent un rapide regard.

-Henri restes avec Belle, dit Emma à son fils. Nous allons prévenir Blue et les fées, pendant que toi et Belle cherchiez des informations sur Morgane et le moyen de la détruire.

-Ok, pas de soucis, dit Henri ravi de se rendre utile.

-Viens allons y maintenant, dit Belle en prenant la main d'Henri pour l'emmener vers la bibliothèque qui ne sait pas que son grand père Rumple à mis en place une protection autour du bâtiment pour protéger sa femme et son petit fils.

-Allons a l'église maintenant, dit Snow. On n'a pas de temps a perdre. » Puis David, Hook, Snow, Neal et Emma se dirigent rapidement vers l'église.

Maléfique a installé un système de surveillance dans la ville grâce à des miroirs. Bien sûr la plupart des lieux intéressante sont protégé par un sortilège qui bloque sa vision. Elle ne peut pas voir ce qui se passe dans la maison de Régina ou à l'église, mais elle n'y arrive pas depuis qu'elle est arrivé avec Rumple. Elle se doute que c'est la faute d'Esméralda qui a dû installer des cristaux dans les maisons pour protéger leur habitants, étant donné que la famille Charming vivaient encore chez Régina il y a quelques jours. Mais elle a vu et entendu Régina parler aux habitants devant le restaurant. Cette femme n'arrive pas à contrôler sa haine et elle sait que Régina veut se venger. Cruella avait lu en elle et avait dit à Maléfique pour la stérilité de l'ex Evilqueen qui ne pouvait être aider que par Esméralda, mais avec la mort de cette dernière, le rêve de Régina ne se réalisera jamais.

Quand le soir arrive, Maléfique reçoit la visite d'un corbeau noir qui a un petit papier attaché à sa patte. La sorcière prend le papier et le lit en souriant. Peut être que son combat va être plus simple qu'elle ne le pensait.

Le lendemain, à minuit Maléfique apparaît dans la salle des fêtes où l'attend Régina.

« J'ai reçu votre petit mot qui m'a fait très plaisir, dit Maléfique en fessant face à Régina.

-Merci, répond l'ex Evilqueen. J'ai entendu votre petit discours hier devant le restaurant et je pense que vous avez raison sur certain point.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez faire équipe avec moi, dit Maléfique.

-A certaine condition, répond Régina.

-Je sais, on ne touche pas à Henri, répond Maléfique connaissant l'amour de Régina pour son fils.

-En autre, dit Régina en souriant. Vous ne devrez pas faire de mal à la famille Charming ou à des enfants. Vous ne toucherez à aucune personne habitant dans cette ville et surtout, vous ne serez jamais reine ou maire de cette ville.

-Et vous comptez m'en empêcher comment ? Demande Maléfique en souriant.

-Les méchants n'apprennent jamais de leur erreur et encore moins des erreurs des autres, dit Emma en sortant de derrière un rideau.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Maléfique qui sent la peur l'envahir quand elle se rend compte qu'elle n'arrive pas a disparaître.

-J'ai mis en place un champs de force empêchant toutes téléportations, juste après ton apparition, dit Rumple en entrant dans la salle par la porte en compagnie de Blue.

-Nous avons tendu un piège un peu prêt similaire à Zéléna et elle est tombé dedans, dit Emma.

-Je le dis et je le répète, j'aime la famille Charming et je ne leur ferai plus de mal, dit Régina.

-C'est une fausse méchante, dit Snow en entrant dans la salle par l'estrade. Ou une vraie gentille.

-Je ne comprend rien, dit Maléfique qui commence à réellement paniqué.

-Nous savions que tu nous observait, dit Emma. Donc nous avons décidé de faire semblant de nous séparer. Régina restait chez elle, pendant que maman et moi fessions semblant de venir la voir et elle fessait semblant de nous rejeter plus ou moins méchamment.

-Nous savions que certaines personnes surveillait discrètement Régina, car ils avaient peur que l'Evilqueen revienne, dit Blue. Et le témoin de la dispute entre Emma et Régina était le meilleur. Grincheux répète ce qu'il voit et grossit toujours tous.

-Après cela, nous n'avons eu qu'à attendre que la peur augmentent en ville, dit Snow en s'approchant de Régina et lui prend la main. Nous leur expliquerons notre plan après ta mort.

-Mais aucun de vous ne peut me détruire, dit Maléfique pas très sûre de ses dire.

-C'est vrai, aucun de nous ne peut te tuer, mais ensemble on peut le faire, dit Rumple.

-C'est impossible, dit Maléfique.

-Connais tu le pouvoir des 5 ? demande Rumple puis voyant Maléfique froncer les sourcil il continue. Si 5 personnes, qui ont des pouvoirs se rassemblent pour vaincre un ennemis commun, cet ennemis ne survivra pas.

-Mais vous n'êtes que quatre, dit Maléfique puis elle reçoit une attaque magique venant de Snow. Je ne comprend pas.

-N'essaye pas de comprendre, dit Blue.

-Maintenant ! » crie Emma et les 5 personnes qui ont entouré Maléfique l'attaquent en même temps. La sorcière essaye de se défendre mais les attaques sont trop puissantes et elle disparaît dans une explosion très bruyante.

Emma et Régina sont les premières à sortir de la salle des fêtes et elles aperçoivent Henri s'approcher avec Hook. Il prend ses deux mères dans ses bras avant que les autres habitants ne les rejoignent, tous réveiller par l'explosion.

« Que c'est il passé ? Demande Granny.

-Maléfique n'est plus une menace, dit Emma. Nous l'avons détruit.

-Comment ? Demande Grincheux alors que Rumple, Blue et Snow sortent du bâtiment.

-En famille, répond Blue en serrant Snow dans ses bras.

-Quoi ? Demande Henri surpris de voir Blue aussi proche de sa grand mère.

-On dit comment, répond une voix dans la foule.

-Grand mère ? Mais... Je comprend plus rien, dit Henri en voyant une seconde Snow dans la foule avec David et Neal.

-Tu vas vite comprendre », dit la Snow qui est a côté d'elle, puis elle lève la main droite et claque des doigt. Un flash aveuglant enveloppe Snow pour laisser place à Esméralda.

« Comment est ce possible ? Demande Granny.

-Tata ! Crie Henri en serrant fort sa tante.

-Tu as encore fait croire à ta mort ? Demande Tink.

-Non, j'étais réellement morte, c'est Régina qui m'a sauvé, répond Esméralda.

-Comment ? Demande Henri soudain très curieux.

-C'est une longue histoire et il se fait tard, dit Esméralda.

-On est tous réveillé, dit Jiminy en souriant à son ami ravi de la voir en vie et en bonne santé.

-J'ai sacrifié mon cœur pour sauver Régina et elle l'a partagé avec moi, comme Snow l'a fait avec David avant que Zéléna ne jette la malédiction, explique Esméralda.

-Comment ça a pu marcher? Demande Henri en regardant sa tante et Régina tour à tour en fronçant les sourcil.

-Ce que ta tante oublie de te dire c'est la formule du sortilège qu'elle a utilisé pour sauver mon cœur, dit Régina en se rapprochant de son fils qui est toujours à côté de sa tante. Pour sauver mon cœur, il fallait un cheveux d'un amour éternel, le tien. Une goutte de sang d'un amour retrouvé, celui de Snow et le sacrifice du cœur du tout premier Truelove.

-Mais ton premier Truelove, c'était Daniel, dit Henri.

-Faux, dit Régina. Mon premier Truelove était et est Esméralda. Quand Cora l'a appris, elle m'a fait boire une potion pour que je l'oublie. La même potion que Snow à bu pour oublier David quand elle a cru qu'il allait se marier avec Catherine.

-Pourquoi n'as tu pas embrasser maman quand tu es revenu ? Demande Henri en regardant Esméralda.

-Souviens toi. Quand Snow a bu la potion, David l'a embrassé et elle l'a frappé et attaché à un arbre. Te souviens tu des parole de Jiminy quand il a aidé David à ce libéré ?

-Avant que Snow ne se souvienne du prince, il fallait qu'elle se souvienne de qui elle était elle, répond Henri.

-Je suis amoureuse de Régina, mais il y a encore une semaine, elle pensait être l'Evilqueen. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne de qui elle était avant que Cora n'agisse.

-Quand est ce que tu t'en ait rendu compte ? Demande Henri en regardant Régina.

-Je n'ai pas très envie que tout le monde connaisse ma vie, dit Régina en regardant la foule qui les écoute silencieusement. Nous continue cette histoire en privé si cela ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, dit Henri puis il regarde Emma. Je peux dormir au manoir ce soir s'il te plait.

-Aucun problème, dit Emma en échangeant un sourire avec Régina sachant que cette dernière va se faire harceler de question toute la nuit.

-Je dois moi même quelques explications à certaines personne, dit Esméralda en regardant Jiminy. On se voit demain.

-D'accord, dit Régina avant de prendre Esméralda dans ses bras et d'échanger un long baiser rempli d'amour.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que tout le monde connaisse ta vie ? Demande Esméralda après le baiser en voyant que toute la ville les regarde avec stupéfaction.

-J'étale mon bonheur devant qui je veux, chacun son tour, dit Régina en embrassant rapidement d'Esméralda avant de se séparer et de se diriger vers le manoir avec son fils.

-Arrêtes de la regarder comme ça tu vas l'usée, dit Jiminy en s'approchant d'Esméralda alors que les habitants rentrent chez eux en parlant de ce qu'ils viennent de voir.

-Je l'aime tellement fort, souffle Esméralda.

-Je te propose d'en parler devant une tasse de thé dans mon bureau », propose Jiminy et son amie lui sourit, puis le duo partent en direction de la ville.

Le lendemain matin, Henri se réveille en sentant une bonne odeur de pancake venant de la cuisine. Il descend et voit Régina en train de faire cuir des pancake. Quand elle se retourne et voit son fils, elle lui fait un énorme sourire. L'adolescent s'approche de sa mère et la sert dans ses bras avant de s'installer autour du bar de la cuisine, puis Régina lui sert son chocolat chaud à la cannelle avant de se servir une tasse de café. Elle s'assoit en face de son fils.

« Alors ? Demande Henri. Je peux connaître la suite de l'histoire.

-Bien sûr, dit Régina. J'ai rencontré Esméralda alors que je n'avait que 15 ans, elle m'a sauvé d'une horde d'ogre, puis je ne l'ai revu que quelques années plus tard. Nous nous voyons en secret, car je savais que ma mère refuserais cette relation, au début je l'a voyait comme une amie et puis l'amour est apparut petit à petit. J'en ai parlé à mon père, mais je ne savais pas que Cora nous entendait et elle m'a fait boire la potion d'oublie sans que je ne le sache. Esméralda l'a appris et cela l'a détruite. Elle est partie a la guerre pour devenir plus forte pour me récupérer.

-Comment t'es tu rendu compte que c'était ton Truelove ? Demande Henri après quelques secondes de silence.

-Tu te souviens de la danse que nous avons échangé elle et moi le jour de ton anniversaire ?

-Oui, c'était magnifique, dit Henri.

-Je me suis senti tellement bien dans ses bras, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela dans les bras d'un homme. Que ce soit avec Daniel ou Robin. Après la danse elle est sorti et tu m'as invité à danser.

-Mais tu es allé au toilette, continue Henri.

-En faite non, je voulais lui parler de ce sentiment, comprendre ce qui se passait et je l'ai suivi. J'ai entendu une conversation qu'elle a eu avec Jiminy dehors. J'ai cru comprendre certaines choses, mais je ne voulais en parler à personne avant d'en être sûre, alors je suis retourné à la fête. Quand nous sommes rentrer à la maison, j'ai attendu que tu t'endormes ainsi que tes grand parent, puis je suis allée à l'église. Quand je suis entrer dans sa chambre elle dormait profondément et je me suis dit que c'était peut être ma chance. Je l'ai embrassé en me disant que cela pourrait m'aider à comprendre et si il ne se passerait rien, elle ne s'en souviendrait pas puisqu'elle dormait.

-C'est comme ça que le sort de l'oublie à été brisé, dit Henri qui commence à comprendre.

-Exactement, j'étais perdu dans mes sentiments et puis ta mère a annoncé son mariage. Je me suis dit que je pourrais lui parler pendant la fête, mais Ursula et Maléfique ont attaqué et je me suis fait blessé en essayant de protéger Esméralda.

-Ensuite elle s'est sacrifié pour te sauver, dit Henri.

-Je ne savais plus quoi penser, puis après l'enterrement, Jiminy m'a donné une enveloppe avec un mot d'Esméralda. J'ai réussi à retrouver l'apprenti qui m'a dit qu'elle sortilège avait utilisé Esméralda pour me sauver et mes sentiments se sont confirmé. Je suis allé dans mon tombeau et j'ai fait apparaître le corps sans vie d'Esméralda. Dans le mot d'Esméralda, elle me disait de prendre exemple sur Snow et de rester forte, je me suis souvenu de ce qu'elle avait fait dans la forêt enchanté pour sauver David. J'ai envoyé un sms à Emma pour lui demandé de venir m'aider avec Snow pour sauver Esméralda.

-C'est pour cela qu'elles ont disparut sans aucune explications ? Demande Henri.

-Exactement, avec l'aide d'Emma et de Snow, nous avons réussi à partager mon cœur en deux et à réanimé Esméralda.

-Mais où était elle ? Demande Henri.

-Ici avec moi. Nous avons réussi à prévenir Rumple et Blue. Nous avons également prévenu David et Hook pour nous aider à retrouvé Maléfique. Quand Snow et David emmenait Neal chez Blue, ils restaient avec lui, pendant qu'Esméralda et moi prenions leur place pour retrouver Maléfique alors que tout le monde pensait qu'ils cherchaient la malédiction, pendant que moi je restait chez moi dans ma peine.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Demande Henri.

-Nous ne voulions pas que Maléfique nous repère, c'est pour cela que Belle restait avec toi dans la bibliothèque pour que tu recherche la vérité sur Esméralda. Tu restait à l'abri et Maléfique gardait un œil sur toi. Elle pensait que tu voulais savoir des choses sur ta tante et comme ça elle n'a vu aucune menace venant de toi, donc elle ne t'attaquait pas.

-Vous m'avez protéger, dit Henri en comprenant enfin le secret. Mais comment parliez vous entre vous ?

-Esméralda a créer un passage entre le manoir et l'église à l'aide de deux portes magiques, explique Régina. C'est pour cela que je pouvais prendre la place de David et Esméralda prenait la place de Snow sans que personne ne me voit sortir de chez moi.

-C'est pour cela que maman est parti voir Blue après l'apparition de Maléfique devant le restaurant. Il fallait que vous mettiez un plan en place.

-Tu es le garçon le plus intelligent que je connaisse, dit une voix derrière Henri.

-Merci tata, répond l'enfant en voyant sa tante.

-Je n'ai pas entendu la porte d'entré, dit Régina surprise.

-Je suis passé par la porte secrète et je l'ai fermé pour que personne ne l'utilise, dit Esméralda puis elle embrasse son neveu sur le haut de son crane.

-Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ? Demande Régina.

-Non, dit Esméralda. Mais mon neveu va partager ses pancakes.

-Bien sûr, j'ai plus faim de toute manière, dit Henri en finissant sa tasse de chocolat. Je vais prendre ma douche.

-Ne met de l'eau partout, dit Régina alors que le jeune garçon sort de la cuisine.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demande Esméralda en se servant une tasse de café.

-J'ai eu un peu froid toute seule, répond Régina en se collant dans le dos d'Esméralda. Et toi ?

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un criquet puisse ronflé aussi fort, répond Esméralda.

-Tu as dormi chez Jiminy ? Demande Régina en se tendant légèrement.

-Sur le canapé de son salon, répond Esméralda. Ne soit pas jalouse de Jiminy, c'est juste un ami.

-Désolé, je ne veux plus jamais te perdre, dit Régina alors qu'Esméralda lui fait face.

-Tu ne perdras plus, » dit Esméralda.

Les deux femmes échangent un long regard amoureux, puis elles s'embrassent tendrement, sans entendre que quelqu'un entre dans la maison par la porte d'entrée. Les mains des deux femmes commencent à se balader doucement sur le corps de l'autre.

« J'ai rien vu, dit Snow en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Mes parents me l'avaient pourtant dit, souffle Esméralda en se séparant à contre cœur de Régina.

-De quoi ? Demande Régina.

-De ne pas sortir avec une mère de famille, répond Esméralda en souriant alors que Régina lui tape gentiment l'épaule.

-Snow tu sais qu'il y a une sonnette à la porte d'entrée, dit Régina en regardant sa belle fille

-Désolée, mais il y a des chambres pour faire se genre de truc et Henri est à la maison, il aurait pu vous voir, répond Snow pour se défendre.

-Sauf qu'il est sous la douche et nous ne comptions pas aller plus loin que de simples baiser, dit Régina.

-Parles pour toi, dit Esméralda en prenant un pancake sur la table alors que les joues de Snow deviennent rouge écarlate.

-Je venais chercher Henri, nous avions prévu de faire un petit tour en mer avec Emma, Hook et David aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez ? dit Snow.

-J'avais prévu autre chose, dit Esméralda en dévorant Régina du regard.

-Chut, je ne veux pas savoir ce que font ma mère et ma marraine quand je ne suis pas là, dit Snow.

-Ta mère ? Demande Henri en revenant dans la cuisine lavé et habillé.

-Les relations entre Régina et Snowly se sont un peu amélioré depuis quelques jours, dit Esméralda alors que Snow se rend compte de ce qu'elle a dit en même temps que Régina.

-Grand mère on y va ? Demande Henri en souriant alors que Snow et Régina se regardent mi amusée mi gênées.

-Bien sûr, dit Snow puis elle regard Esméralda et Régina. Nous allons manger au Granny's ce soir si vous voulez vous joindre à nous.

-On sera là, à ce soir et faites attention, dit Régina puis embrasse Henri sur le front puis Snow.

-Je vais réussir à m'habituer, dit Henri en regardant Esméralda qui comprend que l'enfant à du mal à voir Régina aussi protectrice avec Snow.

-A ce soir, dit Snow en sortant avec Henri de la maison.

-Tu avais remarqué notre changement d'habitude et tu n'as rien dit ? Demande régina en regardant Esméralda boire tranquillement son café.

-Emma et David n'ont rien dit non plu, dit Esméralda,

-Depuis quand ? Demande Régina.

-Depuis que tu t'es rendu compte que la seule responsable de ton malheur est Cora et que Snowly n'a été qu'un pion parmi d'autre dans les mains de Cora.

-Et qu'allons nous faire pendant que la famille Charming est à la pêche ? Demande Régina en s'approchant tel un félin vers Esméralda.

-Dans un premier temps, fermer toutes les portes à triples tour, dit Esméralda en enlaçant Régina. Ensuite on pourra faire ce que tu veux sans que personne ne viennent nous déranger.

-Très bonne idée, » dit Régina en embrassant sensuellement Esméralda alors que celle ci claque des doigts pour que personne ne puisse les déranger. Les deux femmes profitent d'une journée coquine avant de se préparer pour le repas du soir. Dans la salle de bain, Esméralda se regarde dans le miroir alors qu'elle n'est vêtu que de ses sous vêtements. Elle regarde ses cicatrises avec dégout sans s'apercevoir que Régina la regarde également.

« Tu es la femme la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu, dit Régina en s'approchant de son amante.

-Tu mens très mal, souffle Esméralda en prenant sa chemise pour l'enfiler.

-Ne laisses pas ma mère prendre une place dans notre bonheur.

-Je ne peux pas faire disparaître les cicatrises qu'il y a sur mon corps, c'est difficile d'oublier quelque chose qu'on voit tous les jours.

-Laisses moi t'aider, dit Régina.

-Comment ? Demande Esméralda en retenant ses larmes.

-Fermes les yeux et fais moi confiance, » dit Régina. Esméralda ferme les yeux sans aucun doute, puis elle sent les mains de Régina passée sur toutes ses cicatrises et cela lui procure des picotements.

« Ouvres les yeux, souffle Régina à l'oreille d'Esméralda.

-Comment as tu fais ? Demande Esméralda en se regardant dans le miroir pour voir que toutes ses cicatrises ont disparut.

-Avec beaucoup d'amour et un peu de magie on peut tout faire, dit Régina en prenant Esméralda dans ses bras. Et puis maintenant nous avons notre cœur qui nous lie se qui renforce notre amour je te signal.

-Tu en as oublié une, dit Esméralda en voyant une cicatrises sur son avant bras.

-J'aime bien celle la, dit Régina en souriant. C'est la preuve que ton amour n'a jamais faibli et en plus tu l'as eu le jour où j'ai récupérer Henri.

-Ok, je la garde alors, » dit Esméralda en embrassant Régina avec tout l'amour qu'elle peut transmettre dans ce baiser.

...

Quand Esméralda et Régina entrent dans le Granny's tout le monde les salut. Régina ne ressent aucun regard noir sur elle, car personne ne la regarde ainsi. Il l'a salut aussi chaleureusement qu'ils saluent Esméralda. Puis le couple aperçoivent Snow et David qui sont déjà installé à leur table avec Neal.

« Emma n'est pas là? Demande Esméralda en s'asseyant avec Régina.

-Elle ne va pas tarder, Henri voulait vérifier quelque chose avant le diner et Emma a voulu l'accompagner avec Hook, dit Snow.

-Vérifier quelque chose ? Demande Régina.

-On n'en sais pas plus, répond David.

-Je vous sert quelques choses ? Demande Ruby en s'approchant de la table.

-Un verre de thé glacé, s'il te plait, dit Esméralda.

-Deux, dit Régina.

-Une bière, s'il te plait Ruby, dit David.

-Je prend également un thé glacé, dit Snow.

-Ok donc trois thé glacé et une bière, c'est parti, dit Ruby en s'éloignant de la table.

-Salut tout le monde, dit Emma en entrant dans le restaurant avec Hook et Henri.

-Vous êtes en retard, dit Esméralda.

-Mais c'est pour une bonne cause, répond Emma du tac au tac.

-Une bonne cause ? Demandent Régina et Snow en même temps.

-Henri a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit Hook.

-Nous t'écoutons Henri, dit David.

-Cet après midi sur le bateau j'ai vu de magnifique poisson et Hook m'a parler de certain animaux marins. Puis j'ai repensé à ce que m'a dit Esméralda quand elle a appris a ce métamorphosé en objet, dit Henri.

-Les animaux te font penser à moi, c'est gentil, dit Esméralda faussement touché.

-Non, j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit. Tu as appris a te transformé pour te cacher aux yeux de tous. Et j'ai pensé que Zéléna a pu penser comme toi, explique Henri.

-Je comprends pas tout, dit David qui est aussi perdu que sa femme ainsi que Régina alors qu'Esméralda sourit en regardant son neveu.

-Tu penses qu'elle a caché la malédiction à la vue de toute la ville ? Demande Esméralda.

-Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr, nous l'avons trouver avec maman et Hook en haut de l'horloge de Storybrook, dit le jeune garçon en sortant le rouleau de papier de sa poche.

-Henri, c'est formidable, dit Snow en se levant pour prendre son petit fils dans ses bras. Tu es tellement intelligent.

-C'est dans les gênes paternel, dit Esméralda alors qu'Emma tire la langue à cette dernière.

-Merci pour nous, dit David faussement vexé.

-Nous devons prévenir toute le ville, dit Snow.

-Dis le à Grincheux, toute la ville sera au courant dans moins d'une heure, dit Esméralda.

-J'ai entendu, dit Grincheux qui est assis au bar.

-J'espère bien, et précise aux habitants qu'il y aura une réunion à ce sujet demain vers 14heure, dit Esméralda en regardant le nain, puis elle lui fait un clin d'œil et le nain sort du restaurant après lui avoir sourit.

-Pourquoi demain ? Demande Hook.

-Car il est l'heure de diner, dit Régina. Et cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas partagé un repas en famille, bien que j'ai encore du mal à vous inclure dans cette famille.

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule, dit David. Mais j'accepte les décisions de ma fille et j'ai dis a Emma que je lui fessait confiance.

-Merci, dit Hook.

-Je fais confiance à ma fille, dit David.

-La soirée risque d'être amusante, dit Esméralda à l'oreille d'Henri.

-On compte les points ? » demande Henri en échangeant un regard amusé avec sa tante sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent.

Le lendemain, dans l'après midi, les habitants de Storybrook votent à l'unanimité pour briser la malédiction le plus tôt possible pour retourner dans la forêt enchanté. Et Snow brise la malédiction le jour même.

« On es rentré à la maison ! Crie Grincheux et tout le monde hurle de joie.

-C'est pas encore fini, dit Régina en fessant apparaître une couronne.

-Que... dit Granny.

-Il faut encore effectuer le couronnement de la reine, dit Régina en s'approchant de Snow puis elle pose la couronne sur la tête de Snow avant de se courber pour faire la révérence imiter rapidement par tous les habitants.

-Pas la peine de faire la révérence Régina, dit Snow en prenant les mains de Régina pour la faire se redresser. Une mère ne se courbe pas devant son enfant.

-Je suis tellement désolée, dit Régina en prenant Snow dans ses bras.

-Ne le sois pas, dit Snow. Sans toute cette aventure, je n'aurais jamais rencontrer David, Emma et Henri ne seraient peut être pas nés et je serais peut être la plus malheureuse des princesses.

-Des reines, la corrige Régina.

-Y'a du boulot, souffle Esméralda en regardant autour d'elle.

-Tatimé, la réprimande Emma.

-Quoi ? Regardes l'état de ce château, dit Esméralda. Je ne veux même pas imaginer les dégâts à l'extérieur.

-Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ? Demande Henri.

-Seule non, mais avec de l'aide, dit Esméralda en regardant ses parents puis Emma et Régina.

-Allons y », dit Emma et les cinq personnes se placent en cercle devant le regard curieux de tout les habitants. Les cinq magiciens ferment leur yeux et lèvent doucement la tête, une petite lumière apparaît sous les yeux des habitants, puis ils voient les débris se mettre à voler et a reprendre leur place. La salle du château se reconstruit sous leur yeux, puis la lumière s'agrandit et les villageois voient la forêt enchantée reprendre vie sous leur yeux. Après plusieurs minutes de concentration, les cinq magiciens ouvrent doucement leur yeux et soupirent un grand coup.

« C 'était puissant, souffle Emma.

-C'était magnifique, dit Henri.

-Allons y, dit Esméralda en tendant sa main vers Régina.

-Où allez vous? Demande Snow.

-Chercher un endroit où vivre notre amour, dit Esméralda. Nous n'irons pas loin, promis.

-Vous allez chercher un endroit à pied ? Demande Hook.

-Non, en volant, répond Esméralda puis elle va sur le balcon avec Régina et siffle.

-On attend quoi ? Demande Régina en regardant les cieux alors que tout le monde les regarde.

-Lui, répond Esméralda en montrant le ciel à Régina.

-Il est merveilleux, dit Régina en voyant un cheval ailé arrivé vers eux.

-Les pégases existent réellement, souffle Tink.

-Je te l'avais dit, répond fièrement Esméralda en montant sur le cheval qui vient d'atterrir sur le balcon.

-On se revoit bientôt, dit Régina en serrant Snow dans ses bras puis son fils.

-J'en suis sûre, répond Snow alors que Régina monte derrière Esméralda et les deux femmes s'envolent sous les regards émerveillés des habitants.

-Je propose que chacun rentre chez lui pour remettre tout en place, dit Blue.

-Nous vous invitons tous dans une dizaine de jour pour un grand bal pour fêter notre retour, dit Snow puis elle regarde Rumple. J'ai dis tous.

-Merci votre majesté, dit Rumple en souriant à Snow après avoir fait une rapide révérence.

-On retourne à la maison, » dit joyeusement Grincheux en quittant le château avec les autres, laissant la famille Charming reprendre possession de leur château.

Régina et Esméralda se sont installé près d'un lac, dans un magnifique palais assez grand pour accueillir toute la famille Charming, mais plus petit que le château. Snow et David sont rester dans le château avec Neal, alors que Emma, Hook et Henri se sont installé dans le château d'été de la famille. Esméralda met en place des portes magique pour qu'Henri puisse passé du château d'été au palais de Régina en quelques secondes seulement, en mettant une protection supplémentaire avec le sang d'Henri, pour que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse passé par cette porte magique, ce qui arrange l'enfant, bien qu'il doive prévenir de sa venu dans un endroit comme dans l'autre sous les conseil de sa grand mère Snow, au cas où.

**Je n'est pas encore mis que la fiction était complète car je pense faire un petit saut dans le futur. J'y réfléchis encore. Qu'est ce que vous en penser ?**

**Merci a ce qui me suive et qui lise cette fiction. Un grand merci. **

**Laisser un petit message pour me dire si vous voulez un saut dans le futur ou pas. Bisou.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

**Voila un nouveau chapitre avec un petit saut dans le futur. J'ai eu un peu de mal a retrouvé un nouveau méchant, mais j'en ai trouvé un, ouf. Il y aura d'ancien personnage qui vont revenir.**

Régina est dans son lit en train de dormir, quand un rayon de soleil la réveille. Elle s'étire et plonge son visage dans l'oreiller. Puis elle tend sa main pour se rendre compte que la place a côté d'elle est vide. Elle relève la tête et voit une petite feuille sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle.

_"Je suis parti tôt ce matin, les fées ont repéré une horde d'ogre. Nous sommes parti avec David pour voir ce qui se passe. Nous ne rentrerons pas tard. On se rejoins chez Emma pour l'anniversaire d'Henri. N'oubliez pas d'aller chercher Snow et Neal au château. _

_Je t'aime."_

Les derniers mots font sourire Régina, cela fait 5 ans qu'ils sont tous revenu dans la forêt enchantée. 5 belles années où presque tout le monde avait une vie tranquille, a part quelques créatures comme les ogres qui voulaient envahir leur territoire, mais ils n'y arrivait jamais. L'armée de Snow et David est puissante et diriger par Emma, elle même aidé par Esméralda.

Régina se lève et se dirige vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Aujourd'hui Henri fête ses 21 ans et selon la loi de la forêt enchanté, il va recevoir des territoires pour les gouverner. Régina sait que son fils sera un bon roi, comme Emma est une bonne reine, même si elle demande souvent des conseils à sa mère.

Quand Régina est enfin habillé et maquillé, elle se téléporte devant le chateau de Snow. Elle regarde se magnifique château dans lequel, elle est devenu la méchante reine, mais elle sait que c'est du passé, maintenant elle a une famille et reçoit assez d'amour tous les jours pour plusieurs vit.

"Régina, tu es splendide, dit Snow en sortant du château.

-Merci, dit Régina. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Où est Neal?

-Il cherche sa nouvelle cape, dit Snow. Il y aura Aurore et sa fille.

-Oh je vois, dit Régina en échangeant un regard amusé avec sa belle fille. 6 ans est déjà un Don Juan.

-Ne lui dit rien, sinon il va bouder toute le journée, répond Snow en souriant.

-Je suis prêt, dit Neal en sortant du château.

-Non, tu es très séduisant, dit Régina.

-Merci grand mère" répond l'enfant en sautant dans les bras de Régina. Neal est aussi blond qu'Emma et la même couleur d'yeux. Il ressemble plus a David qu'à Snow, de plus l'enfant est grand pour son age et fin comme un athlète. Neal adore Régina, il l'a considère comme sa grand mère et il a passé autant de nuit chez Régina que chez Emma.

Régina repose l'enfant à terre et se téléporte avec Snow et Neal.

Pendant ce temps, Henri est dans sa chambre et il essaye plusieurs chemise.

"Tu t'en sort? demande Emma en entrant dans la chambre de son fils.

-J'ai l'impression que je n'y arriverais jamais, souffle Henri.

-Mettre une chemise? demande Emma ce qui lui vaut de recevoir une chemise en boule en plein visage. Je plaisante. Mais tu sais que je serais toujours là et puis il y a tes grands parents, maternel et paternel. Sans oublier Régina et Esméralda. Si tu as un problème, tu sais que tu peux nous joindre et que nous serons avec toi dès la réception du message. Et puis, t'es pas obligé de partir toute de suite.

-Maman, on en a déjà parler, j'ai 21 ans et mon palais qui m'attend, dit Henri en levant les yeux aux ciel. Je n'ai pas peur de vivre seul, j'ai peur de mal dirigé mon peuple.

-Ok, je comprend, dit Emma en prenant une chemise blanche qu'elle tend à son fils. Tu te rappel des doutes que j'avais quand nous sommes venu nous installer ici et que mes parents m'ont dit que je devais gouverner ce territoire.

-Oui, tu dormais mal et tu ne manger quasiment plus, dit Henri en enfilant sa chemise.

-Exact et puis un jour ta mère et Esméralda sont venu nous voir, continue Emma en regardant son fils attaché les boutons de sa chemise. Esméralda m'a dit que tant que je gouvernais mon royaume avec mon cœur tout se passerais bien.

-Je vois pas où tu veux en venir, dit Henri.

-Tu as le cœur le plus beau et le plus pure que je n'ai jamais rencontré, les gens vont se battre pour venir vivre sur ton territoire, j'en suis certaine, dit Emma.

-Tu n'es pas objective, tu es ma mère, dit Henri en regardant sa mère.

-C'est vrai, en plus le fait que le manoir de Rumple soit sur ton territoire va pas faciliter l'emménagement de certaines personnes, mais au moins personne ne te cherchera des ennuis, dit Emma en souriant.

-C'est sûr, dit Henri.

-Grand frère! crie deux voix d'enfant.

-Attention les monstres arrivent, soupire Emma.

-Grand frère, répète deux enfants ( une fille et un garçon de 3 ans tous les deux) en entrant dans la chambre.

-Que ce passe-t-il? demande Henri en s'accroupissant devant les deux enfants.

-Keegan a transformé mon épée en une fleur puante, dit le garçon brun au yeux marron.

-Mais Jack avait transformé ma poupée en un tas de paille avant, répond la jeune fille qui est également brune au yeux marrons.

-Tu m'as dit que j'étais idiot, répond Jack.

-Parce que tu l'aie, répond Keegan.

-Stop, dit Henri et les deux enfants arrêtent de se disputer tout en continuant de se regarder méchamment. On vous a déjà dit qu'il ne faut pas utiliser la magie pour se venger.

-Mais grand père a dit... commence Keegan.

-On n'utilise jamais la magie pour se venger, dit Henri en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux qui baisse les siens immédiatement. La magie est une chose magnifique et belle, mais si vous l'utilisé tous les deux pour faire des choses moches, alors vous deviendrez méchant. Vous voulez être des vilains ou héros?

-Des héros, disent les enfants à l'unisson.

-Vous savez se que vous avez a faire, dit Henri sous le regard admiratif de sa mère.

-Je m'excuse Jack, dit Keegan.

-Je m'excuse aussi Keegan, dit Jack.

-Et? insiste Henri puis les deux enfants se font un bisou sur la joue chacun leur tour. C'est bien, allez jouer maintenant et je ne veux plus entendre de dispute, ni voir de magie.

-Ok, disent les deux enfants en sortant de la chambre.

-Tu es le meilleur, dit Emma ce qui surprend Henri. Tu es le seul à réussir à calmer ces deux terreurs. Dès qu'ils ont un conflits, ils ne viennent pas nous voir,nous leur parent, non, ils viennent voir leur grand frères. Et tu as peur de gouverner un royaume. ça va être un jeu d'enfant pour toi.

-Merci maman, dit Henri.

-Fini de te préparer, je vais accueillir les premiers invités, dit Emma après avoir enlacer rapidement son fils.

-Je me dépêche," dit Henri, puis Emma sort de la chambre de son fils.

La blonde sort du château au même moment qu'un carrosse s'arrête devant le bâtiment, quand la porte s'ouvre un magnifique sourire apparait sur le visage d'Emma.

"Elsa, que je suis heureuse que tu sois venu, dit Emma en prenant la reine des neiges dans ses bras.

-Nous avons réussi à nous libérer, cette fête est très importante pour ton fils et puis la famille de Christophe surveille le royaume, explique Elsa pendant que sa sieur et son beau frère descendent du carrosse.

-Emma, tu es splendide, dit Anna en voyant la magnifique robe bleu ciel que porte Emma.

-Obligation royal l'oblige, ironise Emma. Vous avez fait bon voyage.

-Très bien merci, le navire de ton mari est plus confortable que nous pouvions l'imaginer pour un bateau de pirate, dit Anna.

-Je prend cela comme un compliment, dit Hook en descendant à son tour du carrosse.

-S'en est un, répond Elsa en souriant.

-Papa! Crie Jack en courant vers Hook. Tu m'as manqué.

-Je ne suis parti que depuis deux jours, dit Hook. Tu as été sage avec maman?

-Oui, répond Jack puis il voit un regard réprobateur d'Emma. Enfin j'ai utilisé la magie pour me venger, mais je me suis excusé.

-C'est bien te d'être excusé, mais je n'aime pas quand tu utilises la magie, dit Hook. Maintenant tu vas venir m'aider à emballer le cadeau d'Henri, ok?

-Ouais! Crie l'enfant et les deux hommes rentre dans le château.

-Ton fils est adorable, dit Elsa en regardant partir Hook avec l'enfant dans les bras. Il grandit et devient de plus en plus beau.

-J'en suis fier, mais je suis également stressé pour Henri, il doute de son pouvoir à gouverner, continue Emma.

-Mon fils n'a aucun doute à se faire, dit Régina qui vient d'apparaitre avec Snow et Neal.

-Bonjour Elsa, Anna, Christophe, dit Snow après avoir pris sa fille dans ses bras.

-Je le sais autant que vous, mais vous savez que sa confiance en lui est assez limité, dit Emma.

-Je vais allez lui parler, dit Régina après avoir saluer les invités.

-David n'est toujours pas rentré? Demande Snow alors que Régina vient d'entrer dans le château.

-Non, pourquoi il y a un problème? Demande Emma soudain inquiète.

-Il est parti ce matin avec Blue et Esméralda au nord suite à l'apparition d'un groupe d'ogres, dit Snow.

-Rassurez vous, dit Tink en atterrissant devant les deux femmes. Blue nous a envoyé un message en nous disant de venir ici. Elle et le roi David auraient réussi à convaincre les ogres de parler comme des gens civilisé pour instaurer une paix. Même si Esméralda n'avait pas la même idée qu'eux, mais ils risquent d'être en retard.

-C'est bon a savoir, soupire Snow de soulagement. Et puis Esméralda est avec eux, ils sont en sécurité.

-Bien, entrons faire la fête, dit Emma.

-Youpi," dit Tink en entrant dans le château. Emma a confiance en Esméralda, mais elle sait également qu'elle a quelque difficulté à resté calme devant des ogres depuis qu'ils ont tenté de tuer son pégase il y a deux ans. Ce qui soulage Emma, c'est que Blue est avec Esméralda et elle arrivera a la calmer si elle s'énerve trop et puis son père aussi arrive plus ou moins a calmer Esméralda. La confiance entre David et Esméralda n'a fait qu'augmenter depuis leur retour dans la forêt enchantée.

La priorité pour le moment c'est Henri et sa confiance en lui.

**Petit explication sur les prénoms, Jack pour jack sparow de pirate des caraibes ( je sais, j'ai pas eu beaucoup d'imagination sur ce coup là) et Keegan car je suis fan de Keegan connor tracy, l'actrice qui joue la fée bleue. Voilà.**

** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Surtout a toi AlineGranger qui suit depuis le début. Laissez votre avis.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

**Voila la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**

Régina arrive devant la porte de son fils, elle respire un grand coup et frappe à la porte.

« Entrez, dit Henri de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Bonjour mon chéri, joyeux anniversaire, dit Régina en entrant.

-Merci maman, tu es radieuse, dit Henri en enlaçant sa mère dans ses bras.

-Merci, j'ai parlé à Emma avant de monter, dit Régina sans y aller par quatre chemins.

-Oh. Et que t'as-t-elle raconté ? Demande Henri.

-Que tu avais des doutes sur ton futur royaume, dit Régina.

-C'est vrai, elle m'a également dit que toute la famille serait à mes côtés si j'en ai besoin, dit Henri. Je le sais, mais ça ne fait pas disparaître tous mes doutes.

-Et heureusement, dit Régina. Si tu étais parfaitement sûr de toi, tu ferais forcément des erreurs. En doutant, tu te poseras de bonnes questions et même si tu n'as pas toutes les réponses tu les trouveras tout seul ou en nous demandant des conseils.

-Tu crois que j'y arriverais ? Demande Henri.

-J'en suis certaine, dit Régina en prenant les mains de son fils. Mon père t'aurais adoré. Tu es gentil, généreux et tellement attentionné que tu vas être un roi parfait. Tiens, Esméralda m'a dit de te donner ça avant la cérémonie.

-Merci, dit Henri en prenant un paquet que sa mère viens de faire apparaître, puis il ouvre et découvre une épée. Elle est magnifique.

-Selon Esméralda, elle est incassable et est presque comme Excalibur.

-Presque ? Demande Henri.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas compris, dit Régina en aidant Henri à attacher l'épée autour de la taille. Montres moi comme tu es beau, dit Régina en regardant son fils des pieds a la tête. Toutes les princesses vont te dévorer du regard. » A cette remarque Henri lève les yeux au ciel ce qui fait sourire Régina, puis la mère et le fils descendent dans la salle de bal.

La matinée se passe calmement, les enfants jouent dans le jardin pendant que les adultes discutent de choses diverses et variées. Toutes les jeunes filles du royaume parlent à Henri et le draguent ouvertement.

« Je crois qu'Henri ne sait plus où donner de la tête, dit Anna en s'approchant d'Emma qui surveillent discrètement les jeunes filles.

-Il a la tête sur les épaules, je sais qu'il fera le bon choix, dit Emma.

-Si besoin, je l'aiderais, dit une voix d'homme derrière les deux femmes.

-Rumple, vous êtes en retard, dit Emma en voyant Rumple.

-Nous sommes désolé, dit Belle. Mais Adam a eu un petit soucis avant le départ et j'ai dû le changer avant de venir.

-Il est magnifique, dit Emma en regardant le petit bébé dans les bras de Belle.

-C'est étonnant quand on voit la laideur de son père, dit Hook en s'approchant du petit groupe.

-Hook, souffle Emma. C'est l'anniversaire d'Henri, je ne veux aucune dispute, c'est clair ?

-Très, répond Hook. Je vais voir où en ai le repas.

-Désolé, dit Emma alors que le pirate s'éloigne du groupe.

-Ce n'est rien, répond Rumple.

-Belle, viens par ici, crie Snow a une dizaine de mètres.

-Allons-y, dit Emma en accompagnant Belle vers sa mère.

-Qui a t il Princesse Anna ? Demande Rumple qui se rend compte qu'Anna le fixe intensément.

-J'ai l'impression que vous avez changer, dit Anna. Quelque chose dans vos yeux à changer.

-Le bonheur a envahit ma vie et il ne fait que grandir de jours en jours, dit Rumple en regardant Belle avec amour qui montre son fils à toutes les femmes.

-J'en suis ravie pour vous, dit Anna. Même si nous avons eu quelques petits désaccord... ou plutôt un gros, je suis heureuse que vous soyez heureux.

-Merci, dit Rumple. Votre sœur et votre mari sont au courant pour votre grossesse ?

-Non, je comptais leur dire a notre retour, dit Anna en mettant ses mains sur son ventre.

-J'ouvrirai un portail pour vous aidez à rentrer en toute sécurité, je n'ai aucune confiance dans les planches que ce pirate appelle bateau.

-Merci, dit Anna.

-De rien et félicitation, » Puis Rumple fait une rapide révérence à Anna avant de rejoindre son petit fils pour l'aider à se libérer des jeunes filles qui s'écartent en voyant l'homme recouvert d'écaille s'approcher du beau prince. Bien que le Rumple d'aujourd'hui ressemble beaucoup au Rumple qu'Anna à rencontré il y a plusieurs années dans la forêt enchantée, il a l'air gentil, en pensant ça Anna sourit, elle a appris a se méfier des hommes qui ont l'air gentil.

Le repas se passe dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Tout le monde profite du repas, sauf Snow et Régina qui sont inquiètes pour leur TrueLove, même si elles savent qu'ils se protègerons l'un l'autre, elles ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Puis le repas se termine et la musique retentit. Tous les hommes invitent leur femmes à danser et Henri invite rapidement Snow pour éviter de se faire agresser par les princesses.

« Bonjour Régina, savez vous où est ma fille ? Demande Rumple en s'asseyant à côté de Régina.

-Oui, elle est avec Blue et David. Ils sont en train de faire un pacte de paix avec les ogres, explique Régina sans regarder Rumple.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est calme, elle saura géré la situation, dit Rumple en voyant Régina se tortillé les doigts.

-Merci, dit Régina.

-Aurais je l'honneur d'invité ma belle fille a danser, » dit Rumple en tendant la main à Régina qui accepte la danse avec le sourire. Belle regarde son mari tout en donnant son biberon à son bébé. Rumple a tellement changer, mais il n'arrive toujours pas à cacher son inquiétude aux yeux de sa femme.

Dans l'après midi, Snow reçoit un message de David grâce à un oiseau qui atterrit devant elle, alors qu'elle nettoie le visage de Neal plein de chocolat. La reine prend le mot et le lit, Neal profite de cette diversion pour repartir jouer avec les autres enfants. Snow va voir Régina qui est assise avec Emma et Elsa à une table.

"Je viens de recevoir un message de David, il dit que les ogres sont d'accord pour discuter civilement et ils ont mis en place une réunion pour discuter des conditions de paix entre les deux royaume. David s'excuse de ne pas être présent pour l'anniversaire d'Henri et il ajoute qu'ils devront sûrement passé deux ou trois jours dans les marécages pour conclure l'accord. Il dit également que Blue reste avec eux pour calmer Esméralda qui reste sage pour le moment.

-Espérons qu'elle ne fasse de vague, soupire Régina qui connait la haine que porte Esméralda à ses créatures.

-Je suis sûre que Blue arrivera à contenir sa colère, dit Emma. Et puis on sait toutes qu'elle ne fera rien qui mettrait en danger la vie de Blue ou de papa.

-C'est vrai, dit Régina en souriant.

-Vous pouvez rester ici toutes les deux le temps qu'ils reviennent si vous voulez? propose Emma. Vous m'aiderez avec Henri et son déménagement. Je ne suis pas sûre de m'empêcher de l'enfermer à triple tour dans sa chambre.

-On sera là pour toi, dit Snow. Et puis David nous a dit qu'il passerait ici avant de rentrer à la maison au cas où. Il insiste également sur le fait de ne pas nous inquiéter car la communication par oiseaux risque d'être compliqué dans les marécages et l'utilisation de magie n'est pas conseiller en la présence d'ogres.

-Et où va habiter Henri?" demande Elsa pour changer la conversation en voyant l'inquiétude apparaître dans le regard des trois femmes, puis Emma lui explique le don de territoire au jeune homme, ainsi que la mise en place de porte magique pour que Henri puisse vers des aller et retour à travers les différentes maisons de la famille.

La fête bat son plein et personne ne s'aperçoit un petit brouillard s'introduire dans le château, une fumée noir qui sait plonger les gens dans un sommeil court mais profond.

**Alors j'ai chercher et j'ai découvert que le prénom du prince dans la belle et la bête était Adam(d'après ce que j'ai lu étant donné qu'on ne dit jamais son prénom dans les dessin animé), d'où le prénom du fils de Rumple. Retour d'Elsa et d'Anna, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir. Il y aura encore d'autre surprise.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

**Désolé j'ai voulu aller trop vite. Voila le bon chapitre. Merci mimiagd de m'avoir prévenue.  
><strong>

**Voila la suite et le méchant. Et oui, le méchant est un homme, je pense que quasiment toutes les méchantes ont été éliminé lol. **

Lorsqu'Elsa se réveille, elle regarde autour d'elle et voit tous les adultes endormie. Elle secoue doucement Emma qui se trouve à côté d'elle pour la réveiller.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demande Emma en ouvrant les yeux.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répond Elsa alors que les gens commencent à se réveiller autour d'elle.

-Rumple ! Hurle soudain Belle de l'autre côté de la cour.

-Belle, qui a-t-il ? Demande Emma en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui regarde le berceau d'Adam avec Rumple.

-Regardes, dit Belle en montrant le berceau en larmes.

-Qu'est ce que... ? » demande Emma puis elle se penche au dessus du berceau pour voir que ce dernier est vide. Il y a juste un papier, Emma le prend et le lit à haute voix.

_« J'ai pris vos enfants. Je vous les rendrais en échange de votre monde. Vous avez 10 lunes pour me retrouver avec vos enfants, après ce délai je serai dans l'obligation de les éliminer. Quand vous m'aurez retrouver, nous discuterons du don de votre territoire._

_Le joueur de flûte. »_

Lorsqu'Emma fini de lire la lettre, elle se rend compte qu'il n'y a plus aucun jeunes enfants autour d'eux et tous les parents appellent leur enfants mais aucun n'obtiens de réponse. Une heure plus tard, Snow arrive à calmer la population, alors que tous les autres parents sont en larmes. Emma est surprise du self control de sa mère alors que Neal à disparut comme Jack et Keegan.

« Comment fais tu pour rester aussi calme ? Demande Emma en se rapprochant de sa mère.

-Je sais que Neal est en vie, je le sent au fond de moi, dit Snow. Tu ressent également ce sentiment, laisses le envahir ton cœur et l'espoir te submergera. Cela va t'aider. Il faut rassembler les soldats et distribuer les terrains pour qu'ils fouillent chaque recoin de la forêt.

-Il faut prévenir papa, dit Emma qui écoute sa mère et laisse l'espoir l'envahir.

-Mais on ne sais pas où ils sont exactement, dit Tink en s'approchant des deux femmes.

-Je peux les retrouver, dit Ruby derrière Snow. Je peux retrouver l'odeur d'Esméralda n'importe où.

-Ok, Tink et Ruby vous y aller toutes les deux, on s'occupe de préparer les soldats, dit Emma puis Ruby se transforme en loup et Tink en fée pour s'accrocher au poil de l'animal.

-Emma ! Crie Elsa en s'approchant de la blonde alors que Ruby disparaît déjà dans les bois.

-Elsa ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demande Emma en voyant Elsa et Christophe paniqués.

-Tu sais où est Anna ? Demande Elsa.

-Non, elle n'est pas avec vous, répond Emma.

-Non, on l'a chercher partout mais on ne l'a pas trouvé, dit Christophe.

-Je pense que le joueur de flûte l'a prise avec les enfants quand il s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne dormait pas comme tous les adultes, dit Rumple en se rapprochant avec Régina.

-Comment savez vous qu'Anna ne dormait pas ? Demande Elsa.

-Nous avons trouver le sort qui nous a été lancé, dit Rumple en montrant Régina du doigt puis lui même. Il s'agissait d'un sort qui n'atteins que les adultes, les enfants sont immunisé c'est pour cela que votre sœur ne dormait pas.

-Je ne comprends pas tout, dit Elsa.

-Elle voulait vous le dire quand vous seriez rentrer chez vous, dit Rumple. Votre sœur est enceinte et je pense que son bébé l'a protégé du sort.

-Enceinte ? Demande Christophe surpris par cette nouvelle.

-Nous allons l'a retrouvé avec les enfants, on l'a déjà fait une fois, dit Emma en prenant les mains d'Elsa qui est encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

-Merci, » souffle Elsa en souriant à Emma.

Les soldats se divisent en plusieurs groupes et se partagent la forêt et les territoires alentours pour partir à la recherche des enfants. Pendant ce temps, certains villageois arrivent au château pour leur dire que les enfants, âgées de moins de douze ans ont disparut dans tous le royaume. Hook essaye de calmer les habitants quand il voit un cortège surprenant.

« Où comptez vous aller ? Demande le pirate à Emma, Régina et Snow qui tiennent chacune un cheval par les rennes.

-Nous allons chercher nos enfants, répond Snow en montant sur son cheval avec son arc et son carquois.

-Je viens avec vous, dit Rumple en arrivant sur un cheval noir.

-Moi aussi, dit Hook.

-Non, il faut que tu reste ici et que tu calmes la population pour qu'aucun ne fasse de bêtise, les fées t'aiderons, je leur en ai parlé, dit Emma.

-Moi aussi, dit Belle puis elle regarde son mari. Ramènes moi Adam.

-Promis mon amour, dit Rumple en regardant sa femme droit dans les yeux.

-On y va ? Demande Henri en s'approchant du groupe également sur un cheval avec son épée à la ceinture et une cape de voyage sur le dos.

-Non Henri, tu restes là, dit Régina en regardant son fils.

-Soit je viens avec vous, soit j'attends que vous partiez et je pars seul de mon côté. Je veux aller chercher ma famille. Ce sont mes frères et sœurs, ainsi que mon oncle que cet homme a kidnappé et je ne resterais pas là à ne rien faire. Alors ?

-Tu es plus têtu que ta tante et ton père réuni, dit Rumple alors que Régina regarde Emma puis la blonde acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

-Bien, tu viens avec nous, je préfère te garder à l'œil, dit Régina en voyant le regard déterminé de son fils.

-Je viens également, je suis un traqueur et je sais reconnaître les traces, dit Christophe en s'approchant du groupe avec Elsa.

-Un groupe de magicien sans moi n'est pas complet, dit Elsa en regardant Emma qui lui sourit.

-Tu vois, dit Emma à Hook en montant sur son cheval imité par Elsa et Christophe. Je suis bien accompagné, il ne peut rien m'arriver.

-Je t'aime, Love, dit Hook.

-Je t'aime aussi », dit Emma puis le groupe part du château sous le regard surpris des villageois.

Voir Snow, Henri et Emma partir en forêt ne surprend personne, même accompagnée de Régina, mais accompagner de Rumple, Christophe et Elsa, c'est quand même surprenant. Le groupe s'éloigne rapidement du château sous le regard inquiet de Hook.

« Ils vont nous les ramené et revenir sains et sauf, dit Belle a Hook.

-Je sais, je fais confiance au crocodile pour sauver sa famille, mais ne lui dite pas, » dit Hook et cela fait sourire Belle malgré elle.

Christophe repère rapidement des traces de pied de petites tailles, puis elles disparaissent rapidement pour laisser place à une trace qu'on n'a jamais vu dans la forêt enchantée.

« Des traces de pneu, souffle Emma surprise en descendant de son cheval. Et vu la largeur, ce doit être un bus ou un camion.

-Comment un engin pareil pourrait se déplacer dans cette forêt ? Demande Régina en regardant les nombreux arbres autour d'eux.

-En sautant, répond Snow qui se trouve un peu plus loin. Il y a d'autre traces à une quinzaine de mètre qui partent vers le nord.

-Un bus volant, super, souffle Rumple.

-Direction le nord, » dit Emma en remontant à cheval. Tout le long du voyage, Rumple, Régina, Elsa et Emma essayent de se téléporter pour apparaître avec les enfants et Anna, mais cela ne marche pas. Rumple pense que le joueur de flute à dû mettre en place une protection autour de sa cachette qui les empêche de les retrouver grâce à la magie.

Lorsque la nuit commence à tomber, le groupe s'arrête près d'un cour d'eau pour les chevaux puissent se reposer. Après avoir retiré la selle de son cheval, Christophe prend sa tente et essaye de la monté sous les yeux amusé de Rumple, ce dernier rit quand la tente s'écroule sur Christophe.

« Je voudrais bien voir comment vous vous en sortez, dit Christophe agacé.

-Comme ça, répond Rumple puis il claque des doigts et la tente se met en place toute seule.

-Laisses Christophe, dit Elsa. Je vais m'en occupé.

-Merci, » dit Christophe puis il s'éloigne du regard moqueur de Rumple. Ensuite Christophe regarde autour de lui et il voit Emma en train de monté toutes les tentes par magie, pendant que Régina allume un feu de camps avec une boule de feu.

« C'est bizarre, souffle Christophe en regardant les êtres magiques en action.

-Quoi donc ? Demande Snow en revenant avec Henri les bras charger de bois.

-De voir autant d'êtres magiques, c'est étrange et un peu dérangeant, répond Christophe.

-Vous vous y habituerez, répond Snow.

-Vous pourriez même appréciez, répond Henri.

-En êtes vous sûr ? Demande Christophe.

-Les enfants à table, dit Régina qui vient de faire apparaître des chaises et une table couverte de nourriture .

-Certains, » disent Henri et Snow en même temps et en riant après avoir entendu le ventre de Christophe grogner quand il voit toute la nourriture. Le groupe mange sans appétit et dans un silence lourd. Puis ils se partagent les tours de gardes avant d'aller se coucher dans leur tente. Tous les sommeils sont agités de cauchemars et la nuit est courte pour tout le monde.

**Alors que pensez vous du méchant? C'est cruel je sais, s'en prendre aux enfants, mais il faut dire que le méchant n'a pas peur pour s'en prendre aux enfants de la sauveuse et du darkone ou inconscient je sais pas trop, vous verrez bien par la suite. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

**Et voilà la suite. Petite surprise, retour d'anciens personnages.  
><strong>

Au matin, Emma se réveille courbaturée. Elle sort de la tente en s'étirant pour essayer de faire passer ses courbatures. Quand elle se dirige vers le feu de camp, elle voit une cafetière de café en train de chauffer avec quelques tasses vides autour.

« Bien dormi ? Demande Régina en s'approchant du feu avec du bois.

-Aussi bien que vous on dirait, dit Emma en voyant les cernes sous les yeux de Régina.

-Je suis inquiète pour les enfants et Esméralda me manque, souffle Régina.

-A moi aussi, dit Emma. Depuis que nous sommes ici, elle nous a toujours aidé. Pour entrainer les soldat, remettre en place la nature, repoussé les créatures qui voulaient envahir nos royaumes. Je me sent faible sans elle à mes côtés.

-Je sais, on se repose tellement sur elle qu'on a l'impression d'être perdue, dit Régina.

-C'est pas la première aventure qu'on partage toutes les trois, vous semblez l'oublier mesdames, dit Snow en s'approchant des deux femmes. On n'a sauvé Henri de Neverland, vous avez sauver Storybrook de Zéléna et de l'explosion dans la mine. On peut s'en sortir.

-Ensemble, dit Régina en souriant à Snow. Tu es une vraie reine pour remonter le moral de tes troupes.

-Merci, dit Snow en souriant également.

-Les soldats n'ont rien trouvé, dit Rumple. Je viens de recevoir un oiseau de Belle.

-Et les citoyens, comment se comporte-t-il ? Demande Emma alors que Elsa, Christophe et Henri sortent de leur tentes.

-Hook a réussi à les convaincre de rester calme et certain d'entre eux sont également parti à la recherche des enfants, dit Rumple. Le pirate ne s'en sort pas trop mal au dirait.

-Prenons rapidement notre petit déjeuner et repartons le plus rapidement possible, dit Emma.

-Le café est prêt », dit Régina, puis le groupe déjeune et remonte à cheval direction le nord.

Pendant ce temps, dans une grotte au nord, un homme taille un morceau de bois avec un couteau bien aiguisé.

« J'en ai marre, souffle Neal. Mes parents me manque.

-Je suis désolée, dit Anna en s'asseyant à côté de l'enfant tout en tenant Adam dans ses bras.

-C'est pas de ta faute, dit Neal. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'un méchant allait nous attaqué.

-Si maman était là, elle lui mettrait la raclée de sa vie, dit Jack qui est dans la même salle que les autres.

-Jack surveille ton langage, dit Keegan.

-Je me demande où sont les autres ? Demande soudain Neal.

-T'as vu comme la montagne est immense, il doit y avoir des centaines de salle comme celle ci dans toute la montagne. Il a voulu nous séparer pour nous faire peur, mais moi je n'ai pas peur, dit Keegan en mettant ses mains sur ces hanches.

-On dirait bien, dit Anna en souriant voyant les trois enfants très calmes. Vous êtes très mature pour votre âge.

-Merci, disent Jack et Keegan ainsi que Neal.

-On doit se comporter correctement, nous fessons parti de la famille royale, dit Keegan.

-C'est vrai, » répond Anna, puis elle fixe la jeune fille. Elle ne ressemble pas à Emma, mais elle est tellement courageuse que ça aide Anna à garder son calme.

« On pourrait utiliser la magie, dit Jack.

-C'est pas possible, tu n'as pas vu les cristaux à l'entré de la grotte ? Demande Neal.

-Ce sont les cristaux que Tink nous a montrer le mois dernier, répond Jack.

-Ceux sont des cristaux arc en ciel, il bloque la magie, dit Keegan.

-Vous prenez des cours de magie ? Demande Anna en regardant les trois enfants tour à tour.

-Oui et Adam aussi le pourra quand il sera plus grand, dit Keegan en montrant le bébé.

-C'est le fils de Rumple, dit Neal en voyant Anna regarder l'enfant surprise.

-Wahou, souffle Anna. Mais comment est ce possible ?

-Je suis le frère d'Emma et comme elle j'ai des pouvoirs, moins puissant pour le moment. Jack et Keegan sont également des enfants du Truelove et ils ont une maman qui a des pouvoirs, donc ils ont des pouvoir, explique Neal. C'est Blue qui nous l'a expliqué.

-Et Blue ne ment jamais, insiste Keegan.

-J'ai faim, dit Jack en venant s'assoir à côté de Neal.

-Moi aussi, dit Keegan en rejoignant le groupe pour s'assoir à côté d'Anna et se coller à elle.

-Vous connaissez un jeu ? Demande Anna pour essayer de faire oublier la faim aux enfants.

-Sans ballon, cela risque d'être difficile, dit Neal alors que Keegan regarde Adam en lui caressant la joue.

-On pourrait jouer à un par un, propose Jack.

-Quel est ce jeu ? Demande Anna.

-On choisi un thème, comme par exemple les animaux, puis chacun notre tour on doit dire un nom d'animal, le premier qui ne trouve pas à perdu. On fait ça jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un joueur, explique Neal.

-C'est vous qui avez inventé ce jeu ? Demande Anna qui est sûre que ce jeu n'existe pas.

-Non, c'est maman pour nous aidé à passé le temps pendant les voyages en carrosse et pour éviter que Jack et moi on se chamaille, explique Keegan.

-Ok, on prend qu'elle thème ? Demande Anna.

-Les animaux, propose Jack. Tous les animaux terrestre, marin et volant.

-D'accord, qui commence ? Demande Anna qui voit les yeux des enfants briller par l'excitation du jeu.

-Toi, disent les trois enfants en chœur.

-Ok, un renne, » dit Anna puis le jeu continu un petit moment avant qu'une petite trappe en bas de la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer un plateau avec de la nourriture dessus ainsi qu'un biberon.

Anna est surprise quand elle voit Neal aller chercher le plateau et le poser doucement devant eux, puis les enfants manger doucement sans aucune précipitation. A leur place, certain adultes se serait battu pour avoir le plus de nourriture possible, mais pas ses enfants qui partage équitablement le contenu du plateau en 4 parts après avoir donné le biberon à Anna pour qu'elle puisse nourrir Adam en priorité. C'est surprenant comment ces enfants, qui sont des enfants royaux se comportent bien et non pas comme des enfants pourri gâté. En les voyant, Anna espère que son enfant sera comme ceux là.

Au même moment, le groupe s'arrête vers midi pour que les chevaux puissent se reposer. Régina en profite également pour se défouler les jambes et elle marche à travers la forêt sans trop s'éloigner trop du campement. Puis elle laisse ses larmes couler pour laisser évacuer la pression. Il faut qu'elle reste forte pour retrouver les enfants et pour Snow qui garde le sourire, mais Régina l'a entendu pleurer pendant son garde de tour cette nuit.

« Une si belle femme ne devrait pas pleurer, dit une voix d'homme derrière elle.

-Robin ? Demande Régina en se retournant et en voyant l'homme. Que fais tu là ?

-Et toi ? Demande Robin en regardant Régina en lui souriant.

-Je suis à la recherche du joueur de plume, il a …

-Kidnappé les enfants, nous le savons, dit Robin en s'approchant de Régina. Il a également enlevé Roland et...

-Et ? Demande Régina après quelques secondes de silence.

-Et sa petite sœur, dit Robin. Nous nous sommes donner une seconde chance avec Mariane.

-J'en suis ravi, j'ai également trouvé mon Truelove, dit Régina en reculant pour garder de la distance avec l'homme des bois. Tu est seul ?

-Non, le reste du groupe est à une centaine de mètre au Sud, dit Robin. Nous recherchons également les enfants.

-Régina ?! Où es tu ? Demande Snow un peu plus loin.

-Ici, répond Régina.

-Nous sommes presque prêt à partir, dit Snow puis elle se tait en voyant Robin.

-Snow tu te rappel de Robin, dit Régina. Robin tu te rappel de ma fille ?

-Oui, la reine Snow White, dit Robin puis il regarde bizarrement Régina. Ta fille ?

-Que faites vous ici ? Demande Snow en prenant la main de Régina.

-Nous cherchons les enfants... dit Robin.

-Non, que faites vous dans la forêt enchanté ? Demande Snow un peu trop fort au goût de Robin.

-Nous avons trouvé une gentille sorcière qui a guérit Mariane un an après notre départ de Storybrook, puis elle nous a également aidé à revenir ici, répond Robin.

-Maman pourquoi as tu crié ? Demande Emma en arrivant avec les autres.

-Que fait Robin ici ? Demande Henri.

-Il cherche ses enfants que le joueur de flute à kidnappé, répond Régina.

-Nous pourrions nous alliée, propose Christophe. Il pourrait nous aider puisque c'est un homme des bois.

-Bien sûr nous en serions ravi, je vais prévenir les autres, dit Robin en fessant demi tour pour aller chercher ses amis.

-Je pensais que votre femme parlait trop, mais comparez à vous, elle est muette, dit Rumple en repartant en direction du campement avec les Charming et Régina.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demande Christophe.

-Je pense qu'ils ne voulaient pas que cet homme vienne avec nous, dit Elsa.

-Je suis bête, j'aurai dû leur demandé avant, dit Christophe.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on les aidera si il y a des conflits et puis on pourra toujours leur dire de partir si ils sont trop envahissant, » dit Elsa qui soutient son beau frère, qui est complètement perdu en l'absence d'Anna.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe « royaux » et celui de Robin circulent dans les bois doucement en suivant les traces qui disparaissent pour réapparaitre quelques centaine de mètre plus loin.

« Vous formez un groupe étrange, dit Mariane à Emma.

-Vous êtes en train d'insulter ma famille ? Demande Henri.

-Non, dit Mariane. Mais il est étrange de voir Régina et Snow discuter en riant.

-C'est une famille, répond simplement Emma. Les choses ont énormément changer depuis notre retour dans la forêt enchantée.

-Je vois, vous avez de la chance, » dit Mariane en voyant Robin regarder fréquemment Régina avec envie. C'est sûre qu'une femme de sa trempe et avec d'aussi beau vêtement qui mettent son corps parfait en valeur, doit faire retourner tous les hommes sur son passage et hélas pour Mariane, Robin est un homme.

**Qu'avez vous pensé du retour de Robin Hood et de Mariane. Régina va t elle craqué ou pas? **

**je suis sure que certain d'entre vous imagine déja la rencontre entre Robin et Esméralda, c'est pas pour maintenant, mais je vous promet que ça viendra. merci de me suivre. bisou**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

**Alors j'ai eu un doute sur les retrouvaille de Robin et Régina et puis j'ai décidé... Pour savoir lisez la suite ;)**

En début de soirée, le groupe de cavalier continue à avancer assez rapidement, quand le tonnerre tonne.

« On devrait s'arrêter avant que la pluie ne tombe, propose Robin.

-Si il pleut, les traces risquent de disparaître, il faut avancer le plus possible, rétorque Emma.

-Nous n'avons aucun abri, il faut se préparer ou nous serons trempé, dit Robin.

-Nous partagerons nos tentes et nous pouvons les installer en quelques minutes, dit Emma.

-Quelques secondes vous voulez dire, dit Christophe.

-Ok on continue, dit Robin qui ne souhaite pas énerver le groupe de magicien.

-Bonne décision » souffle Rumple qui est le plus déranger par la présence de Robin et son groupe. Cet homme est une menace pour sa fille, même si le darkone à confiance en Régina, il en a beaucoup moins concernant l'homme des bois et ses regards persistant sur Régina.

Lorsque la pluie commence à tomber, le groupe de cavalier est obligé de s'arrêter, car le ciel est couvert de gros nuage noir et donc une tempête est à prévoir. Comme prévu, les quatre magiciens montent les tentes en quelques secondes et Rumple fait apparaître une tente autour du feu que Robin à allumer pour partager un rapide diner. Puis tous le monde va se coucher sauf Rumple qui commence son tour de garde. Robin entre dans sa tente en regardant dans laquelle Régina va se coucher, puis il croise le regard meurtrier de Rumple et il entre dans sa tente avec des sueur froide.

Le lendemain matin, Robin se réveille le premier. Il salut petit Jean qui a terminer la surveillance de cette nuit, puis il se dirige discrètement vers la tente de Régina. Il a voulu allé la voir cette nuit pendant son heure de surveillance, mais il n'a pas pu car Mariane a voulu rester avec lui, puisque les tours de gardes n'ont été distribué qu'aux hommes pour que ces dames puissent se reposer. Quand Robin ouvre la tente de Régina, il a un mouvement de recul en voyant Rumple en train de dormir seul. Robin referme la tente. Il est sûr que c'est la tente de Régina, il l'a vu hier soir, Régina est bien rentré dans la dernière tente, il en est certain.

« T'as l'air surpris, dit Petit Jean alors que Robin le rejoins.

-Je pensais que Régina dormait dans cette tente, dit Robin.

-Elle y a bien dormi avec le darkone, mais elle s'est réveillé il y a une vingtaine de minutes. Elle est parti faire sa toilette avec la blonde et la petite brune.

-Tu veux dire que Régina à passé sa nuit avec ce monstre ? Demande Robin.

-Ouais, répond Petit Jean. Tu as refais ta vie, elle a le droit de faire de même.

-Pas avec ça, chuchote Robin énervé.

-Les goûts et les couleurs ça ne se discute pas.

-La ferme petit Jean, » dit Robin en retournant dans sa tante pour se changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Robin ressort de sa tente et il voit Emma et Snow discuter avec Elsa, puis il aperçoit Régina un peu plus loin, il l'a rejoins discrètement.

« Bonjour Régina, dit Robin.

-Bonjour, répond Régina.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demande Robin.

-Très bien merci, répond Régina sans regarder Robin et en continuant se scruter le sol.

-Que cherches tu ? Demande Robin qui commence à s'énerver.

-Les traces des pneus, dit Régina.

-Pourrais tu me regarder une seconde, dit sèchement Robin.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demande Régina.

-Qu'est ce qui me prend à moi ? Répète Robin en colère. Tu me dis que tu as passé une nuit fabuleuse et tu me demande qu'est ce qui me prend ?

-Mais de quoi parles tu ? Demande Régina qui commence à d'inquiété en voyant la colère envahir les yeux de son ex amant.

-Tu couches avec ce lézard, c'est dégoutant, dit Robin en attrapant le poignet de Régina.

-Robin, lâches moi, tu me fais mal, dit Régina en essayant de se dégager.

-Mais qui es tu ? Demande Robin en resserrant sa poigne se qui fait crier Régina.

-Lâchez la ! Ordonne Emma en s'approchant avec tous les autres attiré par les cris.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Crie Robin.

-Si vous ne la lâchez pas, je serai dans l'obligation de vous couper la main, dit Henri en sortant son épée et en la tenant bien droite comme David lui a enseigné.

-Calmes toi petit, dit Robin en lâchant Régina qui recule alors que Snow et Emma se placent entre elle et Robin.

-Vous me demandez de me calmer alors que vous étiez en train d'agresser ma mère, dit Henri alors que Rumple s'approche de Régina pour examiner son poignet.

-Vous risquez d'avoir un joli bleu, mais rien de grave, dit Rumple en touchant le poignet de Régina puis sa main glisse jusqu'à celle de Régina qui la sert.

-Ne la touchez pas, crache Robin dégouter en voyant la main de Régina dans celle de Rumple.

-Pardon, dit Rumple en regardant l'homme.

-Je crois que nos chemins se sépare ici, dit Snow.

-Il a passé la nuit dans la tente de Régina, il l'a surement envouté et je suis certain qu'il a profité d'elle. Comment pouvez vous laisser faire ça ?

-Vous ne savez rien de notre famille, dit Rumple entre ses dents. Partez avant que ma colère prenne le dessus.

-Votre colère, dit Robin qui s'énerve de plus en plus.

-Je n'ai rien dit quand vous nous avez rejoins, car Régina le tolérais. Je ne vous ai pas crevé les yeux quand vous déshabillez du regard Régina car elle me la demandé. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de me retenir longtemps après ce que vous venez de faire à ma belle fille.

-Belle fille ? Demande Robin qui se calme dans la seconde.

-Oui, Régina est marié avec mon enfant donc c'est ma belle fille et en l'absence de son TrueLove c'est moi qui suit en charge de la protéger, alors partez vous et vos hommes des cavernes avant que je vous explose, dit Rumple sans lâcher la main de Régina qui est derrière Rumple.

-Je serai vous je partirai, dit Elsa qui se trouve a coté d'Emma avec Christophe. Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous en nombre et nous sommes quatre à savoir utilisé la magie. Pour votre protection et celle de vos hommes et de votre femme, vous devriez partir.

-Je suis désolé, dit Robin après quelques secondes. Nous partons dès maintenant. Mais je n'arrêterai pas de chercher mes enfants.

-Tant que vous le faite loin de nous, ça nous va, dit Snow.

-Allons y, dit Robin à ses hommes en retournant au campement pour récupérer Mariane et leur chevaux et partir.

-Heureusement qu'Esméralda n'était pas là, souffle Henri. Elle l'aurait décapité sur place.

-Non, elle l'aurait torturé avant, dit Rumple.

-C'est sûr, personne ne touche à Régina sans en payer le prix, dit Snow.

-Qui est cette Esméralda dont vous parlez si souvent ? Demande Christophe.

-La femme qui m'a élevé de ma naissance jusqu'à ma petite enfance, répond Emma.

-Ma marraine, continue Snow.

-Ma fille, répond Rumple.

-Ma tante, dit Henri.

-Ma femme, continue Régina.

-Wahou, c'est le ciment de votre famille en fait, dit Christophe.

-On va dire ça comme ça, dit Rumple en souriant au jeune homme qui n'est pas aussi stupide qu'il ne le pensais.

-Et où est elle ? Demande Elsa. J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer.

-Elle est parti le matin de l'anniversaire d'Henri pour repoussé des ogres avec David, dit Emma. Au dernière nouvelle, ils essayaient de mettre en place un pacte de paix avec eux.

-Une idée de David, dit Snow.

-Vous pensez qu'ils vont y arriver ? Demande Elsa. Les ogres sont des brutes.

-Soit les ogres acceptent le pacte, soit Esméralda va leur expliqué qu'ils ont intérêt à rester sur leur territoire, dit Régina.

-Comment peut on obligé ces créatures à faire quoi que ce soit ? Demande Christophe qui a déjà croiser des ogres.

-A grand coup d'épée, répond Rumple. Allons manger quelques choses avant d'aller chercher les enfants.

-Tu vas bien ? Demande Snow inquiète en s'approchant de Régina alors que les autres retournent au campement.

-Oui, je m'en remettrai ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Régina en se forçant à sourire.

-Ne fais pas semblant avec moi Régina, » Dit Snow, puis Régina laisse ses larmes couler et Snow la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler et l'aider à oublier sa peur. Les autres regardent la scène de loin et laissent les deux femmes entre elles. Dans les situations les plus difficile, Snow et Régina arrivent à se soutenir sans se parler et cela, les autres le savent.

Le groupe repart une heure après le petit accident avec Robin. Christophe retrouve rapidement les trace de pneu, qui, bien que la pluie les ai en parti effacer, reste encore visible pour l'œil entrainé du montagnard.

...

Pendant ce temps a l'autre bout du pays, Ruby et Tink sont en train de prendre un rapide petit déjeuner composé d'un lapin bien cuit pour la louve et de quelques fruits pour la fée.

« Cette odeur de marécage cache trop l'odeur d'Esméralda, mais je suis certaine qu'elle n'est plus très loin, dit Ruby. Il va falloir qu'on avance doucement pour que je ne perde pas leur traces.

-Pas de soucis, j'ai vécu plusieurs années à Neverland seule, je pense qu'on va pouvoir s'en sortir.

-Tant qu'on ne tombe pas dans un piège de ses créatures, dit Ruby en finissant son lapin.

-Il faut que nous restions prudente et discrète, je pense qu'il serait plus sûr de nous déplacer sous la forme humaine, dit Tink. Les ogres détestent la magie.

-Ok, » dit Ruby puis elle éteins le feu et part dans la direction de l'odeur d'Esméralda à travers le marécage avec Tink. Les deux femmes avancent doucement mais sûrement pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les ogres ou une autre créature aussi cruelle et insensible que ces derniers.

**Vous avez dû le comprendre, JE N'AIME PAS ROBIN! Vive le couple Régina et Esméralda. Rassurez vous, il y aura bien la rencontre Robin/Esméralda, un peu plus tard. Laissez moi un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en penser, et je remercie tous ceux qui me suive.  
><strong>

**Et pour la question d'un enfant a naitre entre Régina et Esméralda, j'ai laissé quelques indices a vous de les trouver.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

**Voilà la suite  
><strong>

Un peu avant midi, le groupe de cavalier arrive devant une grande montagne sombre entouré d'une pleine sec et aride.

« Où sommes nous ? Demande Elsa.

-Aucune idée, depuis une heure nous avons quitté notre pays, dit Snow. Rumple vous connaissais cet endroit ?

-Oui et comme tous les êtres magiques je l'évite, dit Rumple. Il est rempli de cristaux d'arc en ciel et si nous sommes trop prêt de ces derniers nous ne pouvons plus utilisé nos pouvoirs et nous sommes vulnérables.

-Comment allons nous procédé ? Demande Elsa.

-Restons ici jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit, dit Emma. Les arbres nous cachent, si nous y allons maintenant nous serons a découvert.

-Essayons de dormir pour être en forme ce soir, dit Snow.

-Bien, nous nous déplacerons à pied ce soir, pour être encore plus discret, » dit Emma puis tout le monde s'installe pour essayer de se reposer et de manger un morceau avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Rumple regarde la montagne en restant à l'abri des arbres. Puis il se retourne quand il entend quelqu'un approcher et sourit quand il voit Régina.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, dit Rumple.

-Vous aussi, répond Régina. Merci de m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure.

-Je l'ai promis à Esméralda il y a cinq avant qu'elle ne meurt dans mes bras, je ne pourrais jamais trahir cette promesse.

-Je suis désolée pour...

-Stop, dit Rumple en fessant face à Régina. Tu as utilisé ton corps pour que le sortilège qui t'as touché ne l'atteigne pas elle. Et puis tu ne lui a jamais demandé de se sacrifié, en plus tu l'as ressusciter grâce à ton amour et en partageant ton cœur alors que tu sais que tu aurais pu mourir. Alors s'il te plait, Régina, ne t'excuse jamais de votre amour, car Esméralda n'a jamais été aussi vivante que dans tes bras.

-Merci, » dit Régina en prenant Rumple dans ses bras et l'homme lui rend son étreinte.

Non, il ne laissera personne le forcer à trahir la promesse qu'il a fait à Esméralda il y a cinq ans. Il n'oubliera jamais la peine qu'il a eu quand il a vu Esméralda entrer dans l'église dans cette magnifique robe bleu nuit. Il n'oubliera jamais les larmes de Blue qui a compris aussi vite que lui ce qui se passait. Il n'oubliera jamais les larmes qu'Esméralda à verser en leur racontant son histoire et l'amour qu'elle a toujours eu pour Régina. Il n'oubliera jamais la douleur qu'il a ressenti dans son cœur quand il a vu Esméralda rentre son dernier souffle après leur avoir fait promettre de prendre soin de Régina et de la protéger. Il n'oubliera jamais la joie qu'il a eu quand il a vu Esméralda en vie chez Régina et le bonheur qu'il a ressenti en voyant les deux femmes pleinement amoureuse l'une de l'autre. Non, il n'oubliera jamais rien de tout ça. Il protègera toujours Régina en l'absence de sa fille, car il est autant coupable que Cora des épreuves que les deux femmes ont dû endurer avant de se retrouver et de construire une famille.

« Vous croyez que Ruby et Tink vont retrouvé Esméralda à temps ? Demande Régina le sortant de ses pensées.

-Nous pouvons nous débrouiller sans elle, on l'a déjà fait, dit Rumple en se souvenant des aventures qu'ils ont eu à Storybrook et Neverland. Et puis il faut la ménager.

-Si elle vous entendait, elle vous jetterai un regard noir, répond Régina en souriant.

-Je sais, mais elle doit faire attention dans son état, dit Rumple.

-Vous avez déjà essayer d'empêcher votre fille de faire quelque chose ? Demande Régina.

-Oui, répond Rumple. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi.

-Serais je plus douée que vous dans ce domaine ? Demande Régina pour taquiné Rumple.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu fais, répond Rumple se qui fait rire Régina.

-On s'amuse ici, dit Snow en s'approchant avec deux verres d'eau.

-Merci, dit Rumple en prenant le verre que lui tend la reine imiter par Régina.

-J'expliquais à Rumple que j'étais doué pour convaincre Esméralda de faire certaine choses, dit Régina.

-Je ne veux absolument rien savoir, dit Snow en levant la main devant elle pour faire taire Régina ce qui fait rire de plus belle cette dernière.

-C'est exactement la réponse que je lui ai donné, dit Rumple.

-Allons rejoindre les autres pour nous reposer. » dit Régina, puis d'un même mouvement le trio repart au campement.

...

Au même moment dans la grotte, l'homme a la flute joue avec son couteau alors qu'un rat entre dans son bureau. Il cherche son maitre et quand il le voit, il se dirige rapidement vers lui, puis il grimpe le long du manteau de son maitre pour atteindre sa veste et son épaule. Ensuite le rongeur couine dans l'oreille de son maitre.

« Parfait, le plan marche comme prévu, la famille royale n'est plus loin. »

L'homme prend le rongeur et le pose sur le bureau pour lui donner un morceau de fromage. Ensuite il se précipite hors de son bureau pour préparer la suite du plan.

...

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du pays, Tink et Ruby avancent difficilement à travers le marécage. La boue ralenti fortement leur avancé et les odeurs nauséabondes du marécage oblige souvent la louve à s'arrêter pour se concentrer sur l'odeur d'Esméralda, qui reste quand même reconnaissable malgré la puanteur qui l'entoure. Alors que Ruby s'arrête une nouvelle fois pour vérifier que la direction qu'elle emprunte et la bonne, Tink est heureuse qu'Esméralda soit enceinte de quatre mois, car selon Ruby, la louve se dirige grâce aux hormones de la sorcière qui multiplie l'odeur de celle ci. Après vérification, les deux femmes reprennent leur route sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose les suit depuis plus d'une heure déjà.

La créature ne les a pas encore attaqué car elle est surprise de voir deux jeunes femmes marcher dans son environnement. Elle sait également qu'elle n'est pas assez forte pour bloquer les deux femmes, mais quand les autres l'auront rejoins, elle pourra attaquer et emprisonner les deux femmes, pour les vendre aux ogres.

...

Lorsque le soleil se couche, le groupe de cavalier se prépare à entrer dans la grotte. Grace à la magie d'Elsa, cette dernière refroidit l'atmosphère et une épaisse brume se lève et les dissimule un peu. Puis les sept arrivent à l'entré de la grotte, quand Régina veut faire apparaître une boule de feu rien ne se produit.

« Cela ne sert à rien d'insister, dit Rumple en montrant un cristal de toutes les couleurs. La grotte est remplie de cristaux d'arc en ciel, nous ne pourront compté que sur nos armes.

-Pas de soucis, dit Snow en mettant une flèche sur son arc sans tendre la corde.

-Je t'emprunte ça, dit Régina en prenant l'épée que Snow à sa ceinture.

-Tiens Elsa, dit Emma en tendant l'une de ses deux épée à la reine des neiges.

-Êtes vous armé ? Demande Henri à Christophe en sortant son épée.

-Oui, dit Christophe en montrant un pique à glace.

-Grand père ? Demande Henri.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, » dit Rumple en prenant son épée qui est caché dans son dos.

Quand tout le monde est prêt et armés, le groupe avance doucement en direction d'une lumière qui se trouve à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Ils avancent doucement.

« Vous allez vous en sortir ? Demande Régina à Elsa en regardant son épée.

-Oui, je suis à la tête de mon armée, je suis obligée de savoir me battre avec une épée, répond calmement Elsa. Et vous ?

-Oui, dit Régina en souriant. Je prend des cours en même temps qu'Henri et Emma.

-Qui est votre professeur ? Demande Elsa.

-David ou Esméralda selon leur emploi du temps, dit Régina.

-Ils nous obligent à apprendre à nous battre avec une épée, car la magie n'est pas la solution à tout, dit Emma. Comme si ils savaient qu'on se retrouverait dans cette situation un jour.

-Avec Esméralda, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, » chuchote Régina ce qui fait sourire Emma.

Quand le groupe est à moins de dix mètre de la lumière, Elsa regarde à l'intérieur et voit une vaste salle, puis elle voit Anna enchainer au sol en plein milieu de la salle. Elsa court vers sa sœur en criant son nom.

« Elsa arrêtes toi c'est un piège ! Crie Anna en voyant sa sœur.

-Quoi ? Demande Elsa avant qu'un grand cri retentit dans la grotte.

-C'est pas vrai », souffle Emma en arrivant au côté d'Elsa quand elle voit un immense serpent sortir d'un trou à la droite des femmes. Le serpent attaque Elsa et Emma, mais elles sont vite rejoins pas les autres qui blessent le serpents avec leur arme. Rumple se dirige vers Anna pour la détacher, car le serpent fait de grand geste et il risque d'atteindre la futur mère de famille. Alors que Rumple arrive enfin a détacher Anna, le serpent frappe une colonne de terre et la brise. De grosse morceau de pierre tombe en direction d'Anna, mais Rumple la pose et plusieurs pierres atteignent le sorcier. Snow envoie une flèche en plein dans la gueule du serpent et lui transperce le cerveau. Le serpent tombe, mort.

« Rumple s'il vous plait, réveillez vous, pleure Anna au côté de Rumple évanouie.

-Que c'est il passé ? Demande Emma en s'approchant avec les autres.

-Il m'a protéger, mais c'est lui qui a été touché, dit Anna.

-Sortez moi de cette grotte pour que je puisse me soigner et nous serons quitte, souffle Rumple.

-Pas de soucis, dit Christophe qui commence à retirer les débris qui sont sur le magicien.

-Anna où sont les enfants ? Demande Emma.

-Derrière, dit Anna en montrant un petit couloir derrière elle. Ils sont enfermé dans des salles par des cadenas. Mais il a pris...

-MAMAN ! crie une voix de petit garçon à l'entrée de la grotte.

-Jack, Jack ! Crie Emma en courant vers la sortie, mais quand elle atteins l'entré, elle voit une porte magique se fermer et disparaître.

-Emma, dit Snow qui a suivi sa fille.

-Il a pris Jack, souffle Emma.

-Pas que, dit Anna en sortant de la grotte avec les autres.

-Anna, que sais tu ? Demande Elsa pendant que Rumple se soigne.

-Il a emmener Jack, Reegan, Adam et Neal, dit Anna.

-Je vais le tuer, dit Rumple. Il faut les retrouver et vite.

-Avant il faut sauver les autres enfants, dit Snow.

-Et après nous devons repartir au palais de la reine Emma, dit Mariane en s'approchant d'eux.

-Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? Demande Emma.

-Nous avons suivi les traces comme vous puis nous avons la grotte, raconte Mariane. Nous avons vu un homme sortir avec des enfants et passé par cette porte.

-Mais pourquoi devrions nous rentré au château ? Crache Emma.

-Car le roi David m'a dit de vous le dire, dit Mariane.

-David ? Demande Snow. Où est il ?

-Il a suivi le méchant avec Robin, dit Mariane. Ils sont passé avec la fée bleu, Tink, Ruby et une autre femme avant que la porte ne se ferme.

-Libérons les enfants et rentrons au palais, dit Snow. Ils vont nous les ramené.

-Ok, » dit Emma dont une partie de sa peur disparaît. Si Esméralda et David ont réussi à suivre le méchant, ils vont sauvé les enfants et les ramené en bonne santé. Elle en est certaine, par contre elle ne parierai pas sur la vie du méchant, il risque de passé un mauvais quart heure, même Blue ne pourra pas les en empêcher.

**Voilà la réponse que tu m'a posé AlineGranger sur le bébé d'Esméralda et Régina. Je l'ai dit clairement dans ce chapitre car je n'étais pas sûre que les autres indices dans les chapitres précédent étaient bien clair.**

**Merci à tous ce qui me lise et je vous préviens qu'on est presque à la fin. Snif snif.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

**Voila la suite, vous allez savoir ce qui c'est passé avec le méchant et aussi les ogres. Il y a aussi une surprise pour toi AlineGranger.  
><strong>

« J'en ai marre d'attendre, dit Hook en se levant de sa chaise. Ça fait une heure que tous les parents ont retrouvé leur enfants et nous on attend gentiment ici sans rien faire.

-Calmes toi, Esméralda et papa vont nous ramener nos enfants, dit Emma pour calmer son mari.

-Je suis désolé, mais... dit Hook.

-Robin?demande Régina en voyant l'homme sortir du petit bois derrière le palais.

-On dirai qu'on est arrivé, souffle Robin en souriant à Régina puis il se retourne et crie. Par ici.

-Maman ! » Crient Neal, Jack et Keegan en sortant du bois en compagnie de Tink, Ruby, qui porte Keegan, et Blue, qui tient Adam dans ses bras. Les deux garçon courent dans les bras de Snow et d'Emma. Quand Ruby lâche Keegan, Anna est surprise qu'Emma ne fasse pas attention à la petite fille, mais sa surprise disparaît lorsque Keegan saute dans les bras de Régina et que cette dernière embrasse tout le visage de sa fille. Régina laisse couler ses larmes de joie en embrassant son bébé, celui qu'elle a porter pendant 8 mois et 17 jours. Le bébé qui l'a réveillait en pleine nuit en lui mettant des coups de pieds ou de poing. Le bébé qui est aujourd'hui une magnifique petite fille.

« Ma chérie tu m'as manqué, dit Régina en serrant Keegan dans ses bras.

-Maman tu m'étouffes, dit Keegan.

-Pardon, mais tu m'as qu'en même manqué, dit Régina.

-Tenez Belle, il est en excellente santé, dit Blue en tendant Adam à sa mère.

-Merci, dit Belle.

-Dès que je l'ai vu dans tes bras, j'étais sûr qu'il était en sécurité, dit Rumple en regardant la fée.

-Merci, dit Blue. Merci Rumple, c'est gentil.

-Non, c'est la vérité, dit Rumple. J'ai confiance en vous Blue.

-Tu crois qu'on peut lui demander maintenant ? Demande Belle en regardant Rumple.

-Demander quoi ? Les interroge Blue.

-Nous souhaiterions que vous soyez la marraine d'Adam, dit Rumple.

-J'en serai honoré, répond Blue.

-Où sont David et Esméralda ? Demande soudain Snow en se rendant compte de l'absence de son mari et de sa marraine.

-Ils sont parti enfermer les méchants dans les donjons, ils vont arrivé, dit Ruby.

-C'est parfait, dit Emma en regardant la louve. Pendant ce temps, pourquoi ne pas nous raconter comment c'est passé votre petit voyage ?

-Vous allez nous raconter ça devant des pancakes et du thé et de la limonade, Granny a tout préparer pour votre retour, dit Henri.

-Super, » disent les enfants en entrant dans le palais en courant suivi de près par les adultes. Dans le salon, Robin retrouve sa femme et ses enfants, ainsi que ses hommes qui restent pour écouter l'histoire.

…...

Cela fessait trois jours et deux nuits que David et Blue discutaient avec les ogres pour obtenir un traité de paix sous la surveillance d'Esméralda qui restait silencieuse. David entend quelque fois Esméralda soupiré fortement à cause de l'ennuie ou de l'énervement, il ne sait pas trop, mais Blue a réussi à faire croire aux ogres, qu'Esméralda souffle car son bébé lui met des coups, alors que c'est trop tôt mais heureusement pour eux, les ogres ne connaisse pas le fonctionnement de la grossesse chez les êtres humains.

En fin d 'après midi, un troll entre dans la salle et souffle quelque chose aux chef des ogres.

« Depuis quand les trolls et les ogres s'entendent aussi bien ? Demande discrètement Blue à David soudain inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me plait pas, répond David à voix basse.

-Vous avez voulu nous piéger, dit le chef des ogres.

-Non, répond David.

-Alors pourquoi y a-t-il des espionnes sur notre territoire ? Demande le chef des ogres qui commence à s'énerver.

-Nous n'avons pas d'espionne sur vos terre, répond Blue qui a vu Esméralda se tendre en entendant la colère dans la voix de l'ogre.

-Et c'est quoi ça ? Demande l'ogre alors que les trolls font entrer une cage avec Tink et Ruby à l'intérieur.

-Esméralda, tu es là, dit Ruby. Il faut que vous rentriez rapidement à la maison.

-Alors vous les connaissez, dit l'ogre de plus en plus énervé. Vous nous mentez.

-On vous a pas dit qu'on les connaissait pas, on vous a dit que c'était pas des espionnes, répond sèchement Esméralda.

-Comment osez vous ? Dit l'ogre. Soldat !

-Vous connaissez le Darkone ? Demande soudain Esméralda.

-Oui, dit l'ogre en se calmant immédiatement se souvenant que cet être magique qui a détruit la moitié de son armée en un claquement de doigt

-C'est mon père et il sait que je suis ici, si je ne repars pas en bonne santé, je donne pas chère de votre peuple, dit Esméralda qui sourit en voyant la peur dans les yeux de l'ogre.

-Où il pourrait nous aider à envahir votre monde, dit l'un des soldats. Si on vous fait prisonnière, il fera tout pour nous aider en échange de votre vie.

-Et vous pensez réellement qu'on va se laisser faire, » dit David en prenant son épée, puis il tranche la corde qui tient la porte de la prison fermé. À peine un pied posé à l'extérieur de la prison, Ruby se transforme en loup et Tink en fée, imiter rapidement par Blue. Quelques soldats ogres attaquent le petit groupe, mais ce dernier les met rapidement à terre, puis Esméralda fait apparaître une grand boule d'énergie et la jette sur le chef qui est propulsé de l'autre côté de la salle. Ensuite les cinq sortent et après que Ruby soit redevenu humaine, Blue utilise de la poudre de fée, pour aider David, Esméralda et Ruby à voler.

« C'était quoi cette attaque ? Demande David lorsqu'ils sont à une bonne distance des ogres.

-Je n'en sais rien, depuis que je suis enceinte mes pouvoirs sont moins précis qu'avant et des fois je n'arrive plus à les contrôler, explique Esméralda.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venu ? Demande Blue à Tink.

-Un méchant, nommé le joueur de flûte à kidnappé tous les enfants ainsi que la princesse Anna. Régina, Rumple, Henri, Emma, Elsa, Snow et Christophe sont parti à leur recherche. Selon Hook, qui nous tient au courant de leur avancé, ils auraient trouvé des traces se dirigeant au nord.

-OK, direction le nord, » dit Esméralda sans posé plus de question à Tink. Sa famille est en danger, il faut aller les sauver.

Une heure après leur décollage, David aperçoit une fumée au loin, ils décident donc d'atterrir.

« David ? Demande une voix d'homme derrière le roi.

-Robin ? Mais que fais tu là ? Demande David soudain mal à l'aise.

-Nous sommes revenu ici grâce à une sorcière il y quelques années et nous cherchons nos enfants avec Marianne et les autres, explique Robin. Nos enfants ont été kidnappé par le joueur de flûte comme la quasi totalité des enfants de votre pays.

-Esméralda ça va ? Demande Blue alors que sa fille vient de crier.

-Ça va, souffle Esméralda. C'est rien, ce doit être la fatigue.

-Buvez, dit Mariane en s'approchant avec une tasse. C'est une tisane, ça va calmer vos douleurs.

-Merci, dit Esméralda en s'asseyant puis elle prend la tasse.

-Vous êtes enceinte de combien ? Demande Mariane.

-Je suis dans mon quatrième mois, dit Esméralda.

-Tu devrais te reposer, dit Blue.

-Mais les enfants, rétorque Esméralda.

-Pour l'instant c'est ton bébé qui est important, dit David en s'approchant d'Esméralda. La famille ne me le pardonnerai pas si tu perdais ton bébé.Tu te repose une heure ou deux et après on repart. On a déjà rattraper une grande parti de notre retard.

-Mais...dit Esméralda.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, l'interromps Blue.

-Blue et David ont raison, il faut te reposer, dit Ruby.

-Ok, » soupire Esméralda, puis elle s'allonge pour faire plaisir à David et à Blue, mais elle est tellement fatigué qu'il ne lui faut pas deux minutes pour s'endormir.

Pendant la sieste d'Esméralda, David et Blue apprennent que Robin a rencontrer l'autre groupe et qu'ils se sont séparer pour une raison que l'homme des bois ne dit pas. Il leur raconte également les traces de pneu. Pendant sa sieste, Esméralda bouge et sa jupe remonte dangereusement, les hommes de Robin regardent la jeune femme en espérant se rincer l'œil, mais Tink redescend la jupe d'Esméralda et Ruby regardent méchamment les hommes de Robin avec ses yeux et ses crocs de loup se qui fait détourner le regard des hommes. Mariane, qui a été spectatrice de cette scène, se demande qui est cette femme et pourquoi les 4 autres la protègent autant.

Une heure après, tous le groupe se remet en route dans la direction indiqué par Robin, lorsqu'ils atteignent l'orée de la forêt, alors que la nuit est tombé depuis peu, ils voient deux hommes sortir de la grotte avec les enfants.

« Dites a Snow de nous attendre chez Emma », dit David à Mariane alors qu'Esméralda, Tink et Ruby sont déjà en train de courir dans la direction des hommes en levant les mains pour faire apparaître une porte magique. Jack crie avant que les deux hommes ne traversent la porte avec les trois enfants et le bébé. Ruby, Esméralda, Tink, Blue et David ont juste le temps de passer par la porte avant que cette dernière ne disparaissent derrière eux sans se faire voir par Emma qui sort à peine de la grotte.

**Alors qui avait deviner pour Keegan? Et oui Régina a donné naissance à un bébé. Cora a encore perdu, ahah! J'espère que cette surprise te plait AlineGranger  
><strong>

**Dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez enfin qui est le méchant et je peux vous dire qu'on l'a déjà vu dans la série, alors une petite idées?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera long et se sera le dernier pour cette fic.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

**Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fic**

Le méchant force les enfants a avancée avec l'aide de son acolyte.

« Mes mamans vont venir nous sauver et toi tu vas avoir mal, dit Keegan.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elles aient réussit à nous suivre, répond le méchant en regardant la petite fille.

-T'es moche et je te déteste, dit Keegan.

-Petite insolente, dit le méchant en levant la main pour gifler la petite fille mais il reçoit un coup de pied dans le tibias.

-Ne la touches pas, ordonne Jack qui est l'auteur du coup.

-Un preux chevalier comme son grand père, souffle avec mépris le méchant.

-Tu t'en prend à des enfants de 3 ans, mais quel courage, dit une voix féminine dans le dos de l'homme dont les yeux se remplisse de peur.

-Comment avez vous fais ? Demande le méchant en restant dos à Esméralda.

-On court vite, répond David qui est à côté d'Esméralda ainsi que Robin, Tink, Blue et Ruby.

-Nous sommes six et vous seulement deux, je serai vous, je laisserai les enfants partir et je me rendrais, dit Blue. Vous n'avez aucune chance.

-Vous pensez cela mère supérieur ? Demande le méchant puis il attrape Neal et lui met un poignard sous la gorge en se retournant pour faire face à l'ennemi.

-C'est pas vrai, dit David en reconnaissant le grand blond dont les yeux sont rempli de colère et de folie.

-Whale, souffle Ruby en reconnaissant le docteur de Storybrook.

-Dr. Victor Frankenstein, dit Esméralda.

-Je ne suis jamais été de ce monde, la reine Régina m'a emmené ici et ne m'a jamais renvoyer chez moi, dit Whale qui est de plus en plus énervé. J'ai été touché par cette malédiction et quand enfin nous sommes revenu ici, j'ai dû me débrouiller seul pour rentrer chez moi. Il n'y avait plus rien, mon laboratoire et toutes mes recherches étaient détruis par le feu. Il ne restait qu'Igor. J'ai donc décider de me venger de Régina.

-Vous êtes fou, souffle Tink.

-Non, j'ai réussi à nous faire revenir ici il y a un an exactement en recréant une porte magique grâce à la science, explique Whale. Et imaginez ma colère quand j'ai vu Régina en train de rire et de jouer avec cette petite fille en compagnie de toute la famille charming. Une vrai famille, elle a tout gagner, alors que je n'avais plus rien.

-Les enfants venez, dit Tink à Jack et Keegan qui courent immédiatement vers leur professeur.

-Rendez nous les enfants et nous pourrons vous aider, dit Blue qui essaye de calmer la folie du Docteur.

-Vous ne pourrez pas m'aider, personne ne pourra jamais m'aider, dit Whale en resserrant sa prise sur Neal.

-Il est complètement fou, souffle Esméralda.

-Toi, tu ne bouges pas, dit Robin à Igor qui a Adam dans ses bras.

-Maitre, se plains Igor qui contrairement à son maitre voit le danger autour de lui.

-Vous ne pourrez pas nous attaquer, nos boucliers sont trop précieux à vos yeux, dit Whale en montrant les enfants.

-Ils n'arrêtent pas de bouger, je ne peux les atteindre sans être sûr de ne pas toucher les enfants, dit Robin.

-Esméralda, tu ne peux rien faire ? Demande David à voix basse.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de ma magie, je pourrais blesser Neal ou Adam, dit Esméralda qui ne sait pas quoi faire.

-J'ai envie de cookie, dit soudain Neal.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Demande Whale, mais il a à peine le temps de finir sa question que Neal disparaît dans une fumé blanche et violette.

-Et maintenant que comptes-tu faire sans bouclier ? Demande David après avoir vu son fils réapparaitre à l'abri derrière Tink et Ruby.

-Je ne me laisserais pas faire, » dit le docteur en sortant son épée, puis un combat s'engage entre les deux hommes. David prend rapidement l'avantage et désarme le docteur sans aucune difficultés. Puis le roi frappe violemment le docteur qui s'effondre, évanoui.

« Igor tu vas nous rendre le bébé, dit Esméralda en s'approchant doucement de l'homme.

-Vous avez tuer mon maitre, dit Igor dont les pleurs ne cache pas sa colère.

-Non, regardes il dort, dit Esméralda. Il n'est pas mort.

-Je vais tuer le bébé, dit Igor en levant ses bras pour jeté brutalement le bébé au sol.

-Non, Adam ! Crie Blue puis l'enfant disparaît des mains d'Igor pour réapparaitre dans les bras de la fée bleue.

-Vous êtes des monstres, dit Igor surpris et apeuré.

-Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ses derniers jours ? » demande Esméralda, puis comme David elle assomme Igor qu'un coup de poing. Puis Robin et Ruby attachent les mains des deux hommes avec des morceau de corde alors que Tink récupère la flute dans la sacoche du médecin.

« Il faudra mettre ça à l'abri, dit Tink en montrant l'instrument de musique.

-Comment il l'a trouvé ? Demande Esméralda en prenant l'objet dans ses mains.

-Comment a-t-il réussi à l'utiliser ? Demande David.

-En un an il a eu le temps d'apprendre, dit Blue en berçant Adam.

-Au fait, bravo pour les téléportations, dit David en mettant sa main sur l'épaule d'Esméralda.

-C'était pas moi, dit Esméralda puis les adultes regardent les trois enfants qui rient.

-C'était nous, dit Neal.

-Comment ça vous ? Demande Tink. Je ne vous ai jamais appris la téléportation.

-En faite, dit Neal un peut honteux. On l'a appris tout seul pour...

-Pour ? Demande David pour inciter son fils à continuer.

-Pour prendre des cookie dans la cuisine de Granny, dit l'enfant. Elle les met toujours en hauteur pour nous empêcher d'en prendre avant les repas, donc Jack et Keegan se concentrent et ensemble ils arrivent à les téléporter jusqu'à eu pendant que je fait le guet à la porte.

-Je veux des cookies, souffle Esméralda. C'était un code, tu voulais que Jack et Keegan essayent de te téléporter, mais c'était super dangereux ce que tu as fait.

-Non, puisque je me suis également concentrer sur la téléportation, répond Neal.

-C'était quand même dangereux, dit Tink. Tu aurais pu perdre une partie de ton corps, je vous interdit de le refaire. On s'entrainera avec des mannequins de bois avant que vous ne refassiez des expérience entre vous.

-On te le promet Tink, disent les trois enfants en chœur.

-Je sais qu'on devrait vous punir, mais on ne peut pas punir des héros, dit David en regardant Esméralda qui lui sourit. Mais ne recommencez pas.

-Merci papa, dit Neal.

-Merci grand père, dit Jack.

-Ta entendu marraine, David a dit que j'étais un héros, dit Keegan en sautant dans les bras de Ruby.

-Mais ça je le savais depuis longtemps, dit Ruby.

-Et pour Adam, je pense que... commence Tink.

-Ah non, on n'a rien fait pour Adam, dit Keegan.

-Ils n'ont rien fait, dit Blue en regardant le bébé qui dort dans ses bras. Adam s'est téléporté tout seul comme un grand.

-Dans tes bras ? Demande Esméralda. Il ne t'a vu que deux fois depuis sa naissance.

-Il m'a entendu l'appelé et il a dû comprendre qu'il était en danger, donc il s'est réfugier dans mes bras, dit Blue puis elle regarde sa fille. Tu en fessait autant je te signal et à 3 ans tu t'es téléportée de l'autre côté du pays pour retrouver ton père que tu n'avais jamais vu alors que je te disputais.

-C'est mon petit frère à moi, dit Esméralda en s'approchant de sa mère et du bébé.

-Au faites, elle est où maman ? Demande Jack.

-Elle est parti aider les autres enfants, mais on va rentrer, dit Esméralda.

-Comment ? Demande David. Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes.

-Nous sommes encore dans notre monde, je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire apparaître deux portes et il faut emmené ses deux là dans les donjons du palais, dit Esméralda en montrant Igor et Whale endormis. Il n'y a que les donjons du palais qui ont une protection magique.

-Toi et David, emmenez les méchants par une porte magique, dit Blue.

-Et nous grand mère, on va pas rentrer à pied quand même ? Demande Keegan avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Non, nous allons voler, dit Blue et les trois enfants crient de joie.

-Le vote est unanime ont dirait, dit Esméralda. On se dépêche d'enfermer ses deux là et on vous rejoins chez Emma.

-Ok, dit Blue. Avant que tu ne disparaisse, tu pourrais me dire qu'elle direction prendre ?

-Le château d'Emma devrait être à une bonne demi heure à l'Est, répond Esméralda. Tu verras les tours de ce dernier au bout de quelques minutes de vol.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure, » dit Snow puis elle embrasse rapidement sa fille et elle s'envole avec le groupe, pendant que David et Esméralda traverse une porte magique que cette dernière viens de faire apparaître pour aller enfermer Igor et Whale.

…...

« Mon frère et ma sœur sont des héros, dit Henri.

-Des héros terrassé par la fatigue, dit Emma en riant en voyant Keegan et Jack profondément endormi sur le canapé.

-Ça a été une longue journée, dit Régina. Ils sont épuisés.

-Je vais allé coucher Jack dans sa chambre, dit Hook en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

-Je m'occupe de Keegan, dit Ruby en se levant pour dépassé Régina. Esméralda ne devrait plus tarder, tu devrais l'attendre.

-Merci Ruby, dit Régina puis elle embrasse Keegan sur le front avant que Ruby ne prenne l'enfant pour l'emmené dans l'une des chambres d'amis du palais.

-Tink ? Dit Belle.

-Oui, répond Tink.

-Ce que tu as dit sur Adam, tu l'as exagéré ? Demande Belle en regardant la fée tout en tenant son bébé dans ses bras.

-Adam, viens, dit Blue de l'autre côté de la table et le bébé disparaît des bras de Belle pour réapparaitre dans ce de la fée.

-C'est pas vrai, souffle Rumple.

-Esméralda fessait pareil quand elle était bébé, dit Blue. Heureusement qu'elle n'apparaissait que dans mes bras et pas en plein milieu de l'océan.

-C'est pour ça que je ne ferai pas l'éducation magique de votre fils Rumple, dit la fée verte. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec lui, je suis certaine que vous vous en sortirez mieux que moi.

-Je ferais en sorte qu'il ne fasse pas de catastrophe, promis, dit Rumple alors que Blue lui rend son bébé.

-Tu aurais pu atterrir plus doucement, dit une voix d'homme dans le couloir.

-C'est pas de ma faute, Pégase déteste l'odeur du marécage depuis que ces créatures ont tenter de le faire cuir et comme ont pu le marécage à plein nez, il s'est dépêcher, répond une voix féminine.

-Enfin, soupire Snow et Régina, puis les portes de la salle s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître David et Esméralda.

-On est rentrer, dit Esméralda.

-C'est elle Esméralda? Demande Elsa à Emma alors que Snow saute dans les bras de son mari.

-Oui, répond Emma pendant que Régina embrasse longuement Esméralda qui la sert dans ses bras.

-C'est beau l'amour, » dit Anna en regardant les deux couples comme tout le monde dans la salle. Personne ne remarque le regard jaloux de Robin qu'il a envers Esméralda sauf Mariane, puis la femme regarde les deux femmes échanger un regard rempli d'amour. Il y a tellement d'amour entre ces deux là que Robin ne pourra jamais retrouver sa place au côté de Régina et en voyant ce regard, Robin comprend exactement la même chose, il faut qu'il vive avec sa famille, Régina est entre bonnes mains, il l'a bien compris.

« Tu m'as manqué, dit Régina à Esméralda.

-Moi aussi, dit Esméralda puis elle regarde le poignet bleu de sa femme. Papa ?

-C'est Robin, se défend rapidement Rumple.

-Quoi ? Demande Esméralda en regardant méchamment Robin.

-Il a fait une crise de jalousie à Régina en pensant qu'elle couchait avec Rumple, raconte rapidement Snow pour calmer sa tante.

-Je suis... commence Robin mais il se tait quand il entend Esméralda exploser de rire.

-Vous débarquer de quelle planète ? Demande Esméralda entre deux rires.

-Il n'était plus là quand tu es arrivé à Storybrook et quand il est revenu, il ne connaissait rien à notre histoire, dit Régina.

-Je vous laisse la vie sauve car vous m'avez aidé à sauver notre fille, mais si vous refaite du mal à ma famille, je vous enverrai dans les marécages sans aucune arme et je peux vous dire que les ogres sont doués pour la torture, dit Esméralda en calmant son fou rire.

-Ok, dit Robin. Nous partons rejoindre les femmes de mes compagnons avec nos enfants, elles doivent s'inquiéter.

-Au faites, tu vas mieux ? Demande Régina en posant ses mains sur le ventre d'Esméralda alors que Robin quitte le palais avec ses hommes et leur enfants ainsi que sa famille.

-Oui, mais après un bon bain, j'irai encore mieux, dit Esméralda.

-Rester ici cette nuit, dit Emma. Maman et Papa restent aussi.

-Qui est le père de votre enfant ? Demande Anna soudain curieuse. Et qui est le père de Keegan ?

-Nous sommes les deux parents de ses enfants, dit Régina en se désignant elle et Esméralda.

-Comment est ce possible ? Demande Christophe.

-Avec beaucoup de magie et un peu d'amour on peut tout faire, répond Neal.

-Ne cherchez pas à comprendre notre famille, dit Henri en regardant le montagnard qui à l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Elle est beaucoup trop compliqué.

-Elle est pas compliqué, corrige Neal. Elle est magique.

-T'as tout compris petit frère, dit Emma en prenant Neal dans ses bras.

-Bon, je vais prendre un bain, venez me cherchez quand le diner sera prêt, dit Esméralda en sortant de la salle.

-Ok, » répond Emma, puis tout le monde repart à leur occupation quotidienne. Emma invite Rumple et Belle pour le diner et elle invite également Elsa, Anna et Christophe pour la nuit. Comme ça, Henri aura au moins un repas en famille pour son anniversaire, même si c'est quelques jours après la date, mais le diner en famille à l'air de plaire à son grand garçon.

…...

Esméralda est dans son bain, elle a les yeux fermer. Elle a dû se laver trois fois avant que l'odeur de marécage ne disparaisse complètement. Puis elle entend la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, mais elle n'ouvre pas les yeux car elle reconnaît les pas de cette personne, elle pourrait les reconnaître entre milles. Ensuite elle entend la personne se déshabiller et entrer dans la baignoire.

« J'ai enfin trouvé ce qui me manquait pour me détendre complètement, dit Esméralda en ouvrant les yeux.

-Et c'est quoi ? Demande Régina en face de sa femme.

-Ta présence, dit Esméralda.

-C'est trop gentil, dit Régina en commençant à masser les mollets d'Esméralda.

-Je te promet de ne plus jamais vous laisser toi et Keegan et notre prochain enfant seuls, dit soudain Esméralda après quelques minutes.

-Ne me fait pas cette promesse, dit Régina en s'allongeant sur Esméralda. Tu ne nous emmènera jamais au front et tu mourrais à petit feu si tu dois rester entre quatre murs alors qu'une guerre éclate sur notre territoire ou si une créature met en danger la vie des Charming. Tu m'as déjà promis de prendre soin de moi et de nos enfants et pour le moment tu as tenu ta promesse.

-Où est Keegan ? Demande Esméralda après avoir embrassé Régina.

-Elle dort avec Ruby, dit Régina.

-Super, souffle Esméralda en embrassant Régina alors que ses mains se baladent sur le corps de cette dernière.

-Désolé, j'ai rien vu, dit Emma alors qu'elle vient de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demande Esméralda alors que Régina cache son visage dans son cou pour cacher son sourire.

-Je suis venu pour te dire que le repas sera prêt dans une heure, dit Emma qui garde les yeux fermé.

-Merci, nous serons prête, dit Esméralda.

-Ok, encore désolé, dit Emma en sortant de la salle de bain.

-C'est pas vrai, ils savent pas frapper dans cette famille, souffle Emma.

-En parlant de famille, Blue m'a demandé comment on allait appelé notre fille, dit Régina en s'allongeant dos à Esméralda.

-Tu me parles de ma mère pendant une séance de câlin ? Demande Esméralda surprise de ce changement ce conversation.

-Tu es puni, dit Régina. Pas de câlin aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne m'as pas réveiller avant de partir sur le territoire des ogres, dit Régina.

-Tu étais tellement belle en train de dormir, je ne voulais pas gâcher cette visions angéliques, dit Esméralda en prenant les mains de Régina.

-Tes compliments ne me feront pas céder, dit Régina.

-Tu cèderas avant moi, dit Esméralda.

-Ce n'est pas moi la boule d'hormone, répond Régina.

-Ce n'est pas qui suit accrocs à mon corps.

-Moi, depuis que tu as un petit bidon, dit Régina ce qui fait taire sa femme. En parlant de ça, Blue a rêver de notre bébé et de son prénom.

-Qui est ? Demande Esméralda.

-Sarabi, répond Régina.

-Mirage, c'est joli, dit Esméralda. Si ça te va, ça me va à moi aussi.

-Tu sais que Sarabi veut dire mirage ? Demande Régina en regardant Esméralda dans les yeux.

-J'ai voyager dans tous les mondes et travers tous les mondes, je parle plus de langue que tu n'en connais, dit Esméralda. Alors Sarabi ?

-Oui, ça me va, répond Régina puis elle embrasse Esméralda. Je déteste ça.

-Quoi ? Demande Esméralda entre deux baisers.

-Quand tu as raison, »répond Régina, puis elle claque des doigts et Esméralda sourit en entendant le verrou de la salle de bain se fermer. Sa femme est vraiment accroc à elle.

…...

Quand le diner est prêt et servi, tout le monde est à table.

« Où as tu trouver ton épée ? Demande David en voyant l'épée à la ceinture de son petit fils.

-C'est un cadeau d'Esméralda pour mon anniversaire, répond Henri puis il sort l'épée de son étui pour montrer la lame à David.

-Tu arrives déjà à la sortir de son étui ? Demande Esméralda. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de gouverner ton futur royaume.

-Je ne comprend pas, dit Henri.

-Ranges là, dit Esméralda puis Henri range son épée. David sort là.

-Ok, dit David puis il sort l'épée de son étui.

-Je ne comprend rien, dit Hook. Rien n'a changé.

-David ranges là, dit Esméralda avec un petit sourire narquois et David la range. Hook sortez là.

-C'est complètement stupide... dit Hook mais ce dernier n'arrive pas à sortir l'épée. C'est quoi ce maléfice ?

-L'épée ne peut être sorti de son étui que par un roi au cœur pure, généreux et juste, dit Esméralda.

-C'est pour ça que tu as dit qu'elle était presque comme Excalibur, dit Henri qui récupère son épée.

-Oui, dit Esméralda en souriant à Henri. Elle est également incassable et elle peut repousser les attaques magiques.

-Vous êtes loin de cette description, dit Rumple au pirate.

-Moins que toi crocodile, répond Hook.

-Stop, vous pourriez pas faire la paix, dit Jack qui mange à côté de Keegan.

-Au moins pendant les repas, rajoute Keegan. Vous n'êtes pas un bon exemple pour Jack et moi.

-C'est sûr, continue Jack. Après vous vous demandez pourquoi Keegan et moi on arrête pas de se chamailler, mais quand on vous voit comme ça, la réponse est toute faite.

-Ces enfants ont l'air tellement mature pour leur âge, dit Elsa alors que Rumple et Hook regardent leur assiette honteux d'avoir été remis à leur place par les deux enfants.

-Merci, répondent Régina et Emma en même temps.

-Donc c'est vous Esméralda, dit Elsa à la jeune femme.

-Oui, dit Esméralda. Et vous êtes la reine Elsa. Tiens pendant que j'y pense, vous faites quoi au mois de juin dans une quinzaine d'années ?

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Elsa surprise par cette question.

-Pourquoi poses tu cette question ? Demande Blue en voyant le sérieux de sa fille.

-Je voulais invité Elsa, ainsi que Christophe et Anna au mariage, répond Esméralda en finissant son assiette.

-Et qui se mari dans une quinzaine d'années ? Demande Régina.

-Jack et Keegan, je l'ai vu dans mes cartes, répond Esméralda.

-Jamais de la vie, répondent les deux enfants en bout de table après avoir fait une grimace.

-Tu vois ils se comportent déjà comme un vieux couple, dit Esméralda puis elle fait un clin d'œil à Emma et les autres adultes rient autour de la table.

-C'est pas drôle maman, elle est nulle ta blague, dit Keegan qui a vu le clin d'œil.

-Mais vous seriez tellement beau tous les deux, répond Emma pour taquiner les deux enfants.

-Keegan c'est pas mon amoureuse, c'est comme une sœur, même si c'est la sœur de grand mère, dit Jack.

-Hein ? Demande Christophe.

-Souvenez vous de ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, n'essayer pas de comprendre notre famille, lui chuchote Henri.

-Et puis Keegan a déjà son amoureux, continue Jack.

-C'est qui ? Demande Régina.

-Comment s'appelle ses parents ? Demande Esméralda.

-Comment est il ? Insiste Rumple.

-Il a quel age ? Demande Blue.

-Stop, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et je ne lui ai jamais fait de bisou, alors arrêtez de me poser toutes ses questions, dit la petite fille. Je n'ai que trois ans et je ne vais pas me marier avec lui. En plus, il se peut qu'il ne soit plus mon amoureux.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Jack. Il avait l'air gentil.

-Oui, mais il déteste les loups, donc je réfléchis encore si je dois le convaincre d'aimer les loups ou changer d'amoureux, répond Keegan.

-Je t'adore, dit Ruby en embrassant rapidement sa filleule sur la joue.

-Le gâteau est prêt, dit Granny en entrant dans la salle avec un grand gâteau au chocolat.

-J'ai le droit à deux parts, dit Esméralda.

-Pourquoi ? Demande les enfants en chœur.

-Une part pour moi et une part pour le bébé, dit Esméralda.

-Alors moi aussi j'ai le droit à deux part, dit Anna en riant.

-Tout a fait, dit Esméralda en fessant un sourire complice à la princesse.

-Il y en aura assez pour tout le monde, dit Granny.

-Attention, dit Hook. Le plus dur c'est pas de prendre des kilos pendant la grossesse, mais te les perdre après.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, dit Esméralda. Je l'ai perdrais en un claquement de doigt.

-Vous n'allez pas vous servir de la magie quand même, dit Christophe. Ce serai dangereux.

-Non, je n'utiliserai pas la magie, je connais un excellent exercice pour perdre du poids rapidement, dit Esméralda.

-Et quel est il ? Demande Anna intéressée.

-Couper des têtes d'ogres et de troll avec mon copain David, répond Esméralda.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est douée à ce jeu, dit David.

-Et puis il y a l'entrainement d'Henri, d'Emma et de Régina, ainsi que celui de l'armée. Je ne pense pas garder mes kilos en trop très longtemps.

-Je t'aiderais, chuchote Régina à l'oreille de sa femme.

-Vous pourriez parler de ça en dehors de table, dit Snow qui a entendu.

-Arrête d'écouter les discussion des adultes, répond Esméralda.

-Ah Ah très drôle, » dit Snow, puis le repas se termine dans la bonne humeur. Ensuite tout le monde part ce coucher et aucun parent ne renvoie son enfant quand ils rejoignent leur parent dans leur lit. Le lendemain Elsa et Esméralda parlent longuement toutes les deux en se promenant dans les jardins et une amitié se crée rapidement entre les deux femmes. Elsa invite même Esméralda et sa famille à passer quelques jours de vacance dans son palais en hiver pour faire de la luge et du patin à glace. Elsa, Anna et Christophe reparte une semaine après l'anniversaire d'Henri en invitant toute la famille royale à venir fêter la naissance du bébé d'Anna, après avoir promis de venir fêter la naissance de Sarabi dans cinq mois.

…...

Deux jours après le départ d'Elsa par une porte magique créer par Rumple, toute la famille aide Henri à emménager dans son palais. La famille reste diner et quitte Henri dans son château. Comme lui avait dit ses mères et Esméralda, Henri devint un grand roi adoré par son peuple.

Les ogres essayèrent d'attaquer le royaume de la famille Charming, mais Rumple les en dissuada en un claquement de doigt qui fit disparaître une partie de l'armée des créatures en quelques secondes.

Anna donna naissance à un magnifique petit garçon nommé Arthur et Esméralda donna naissance comme prévu à une petite fille qu'elle appela Sarabi comme elles l'avaient décidé avec Régina.

A la grande surprise de tous, Sarabi et Arthur devint inséparables et à leur 18 ans, Arthur fit sa demande officielle de mariage à Sarabi devant les deux familles qui les félicitèrent joyeusement, heureux que ce mariage réunissent leur deux royaume.

Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant. (Fallait que je l'écrive celle là)

fin

**Voilà c'est fini, en espérant que cette histoire vous ait plu et merci à tous ce qui m'ont suivi. **

**Pour Sarabi c'est le nom de la mère de Simba dans le roi lion, je l'ai vu y'a pas longtemps et je n'avais pas d'idée. **


End file.
